My Deadman Wonderland
by R.I.P. Lynn
Summary: [on hiatus] They say Lady Justice is blind, well the bitch better get some lasik surgery 'cause my ass didn't deserve to be sent to jail. Now I'm here in this nut-house called Deadman Wonderland and just trying to stay alive...Life's a real bitch...Good thing I'm beast that doesn't know when to say die.
1. This is my life sentence

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_This is my life-sentence._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC. This is not my first story, I've got hundreds under my 10 years of writing belt, but is the first I'm posting here, and I hope you like it.)

**Summery: They say Lady Justice is blind, well the bitch better get some lasik surgery 'cause my ass didn't deserve to be sent to jail. Now I'm here in this nut-house called Deadman Wonderland and just trying to stay alive...Life's a real bitch...Good thing I'm beast that doesn't know when to say die.**

* * *

{The year is 2023, just 10 years after the terrible disaster that sank up to 70% of Tokyo, which to be more precise, happened on April 4th, 2014 at 5:09 pm.

I stand before the court, the eleven judges giving me the feeling something big is about to happen.

"Upon careful consideration of the evidence, the police report, and testimony from the Defendant herself. Unprecedented though it may be. It's sad to say the severity of the crime outweighs the reason for such force. I fear the only recourse to this crime is...Permanent Incarceration!"

The gavel is banged and my fate is sealed, my eyes widen in both disbelief and rage...This just couldn't be happening.

"No...No...NO!"

I snap and slam my cuffed fists on the stand in front of me.

"You can't do this! It was self-defense! I had to kill him! The bastard was going to rape me! What was I supposed to do? Let him defile me, beat me, cut me, and kill me? Is that what you wanted, huh, is it?"

Court guards come to my sides and grab me by the arms before dragging me out of the room.

"You know what? If that's the only way I would've gotten justice, to let him live after doing that to me, then fuck you! Fuck all of you! I regret nothing! Do you hear me? I REGRET NOTHING!"

And just like that my whole world ended...And a new, much worse one, took its place}

* * *

That was 2 weeks ago. Welcome to 2024! The start of my new world.

My name is Lynsie, or, at least it was till I was booked for this bullshit.

[Name: Lynsie Mana]

[Age: 25]

[Prison I.D. Number: 6660]

[Gender: Female]

[Height: 5'8'']

[Weight: 142]

[Hair Color: Brunette]

[Eye Color: Green]

[Sentence: Second-degree Murder, Life Imprisonment, Available for Parole in 2040]

Nice huh?

All this just 'cause I killed a guy who was going to force himself on me, to be fair, I didn't just kill the rotten bastard.

When the cops finally arrived after someone called from hearing his blood curdling screams, they found me battered and standing over his corpse, which was completely drained of blood.

I still love the fact that no scientist could figure out how I did it and in such a short time, that little secret is staying with me to the grave, which if Warden Makina has her way, will be shallow and filled with my ashes.

She's not so bad, so long as you follow the rules you'll stay on her good side, which is good because her bad side kills, literally, my third day here I saw her stab an inmate with her sword, and what the hell is she doing with a sword in this day and age, what is she, a Zorro wannabe?

But I digress, I'm skipping the best part of the whole thing, I'm in jail, but not just any jail, I'm in the first, largest, and only privately operated prison in all of Japan, I'm a permanent resident of Deadman Wonderland, and probably the only American prisoner too.

Deadman Wonderland, on the outside, it's a crazy Disney-like theme park where normal people can come and be entertained by the prisoners now made clowns, but on the inside, DW is a much less happy place, more dark than anything else, especially if you're an inmate on Death Row.

The semi-poor schmucks who screwed up big enough to by punished on that level are outfitted with a special collar, it acts as a tracking G.P.S. for the inmate, giving away location and prisoner information to the guards, it also acts as a nasty taser to keep the assholes in line, but the worst trick it can do is why only the Death Row people have them.

Death Row inmates are constantly being injected with a slow acting poison from the collar every day, it will kill them within a span of 3 days, the only way to keep themselves alive is to eat a temporary antidote Candy.

One Candy will reset them for another Three days till they need more Candy or they just die to end it all.

Thank God I don't have one of those, Second-degree Murder isn't high enough to constitute a death-sentence so I just barely dodged that lethal bullet, still got a collar though, every prisoner does.

Another catchy tidbit around here is that nothing is free and everything has a price, to live you need Cast Points, the currency of DW, these highly coveted bucks are earned by doing labor around the jail, be that normal janitorial work or entertaining the masses, Death Row inmates need to keep at least 100,000 CPs so they can buy Candy when necessary.

Cast Points: Cast Points (often abbreviated as CP) are the currency used in Deadman Wonderland, kept in cards called Cast Cards, similar to a debit card, as the currency, CP are required for everything from food, to clothing, to Candy, unlike debit cards, Cast Cards require only a quick scan to be read, a Cast Card belongs to the standard equipment of any prisoner in Deadman Wonderland.  
(1 CP = 1 ¥ = 0,0124 $ or $ 0.0124)

So far, I can't really complain about life, I've got a nice room, a decent cellmate, an okay hall cleaning detail that pays well, and a reputation that keeps the dickheads away.

Based on my crime and a comment the Warden said when I first showed up, I've been duded a Blood-luster, there are even rumors that I somehow leave my cell after lights-out and skulk the halls in search of victims, it's not true but I love it none the less, whatever it takes to keep my new world at peace is a good thing that I'm not about to argue with, hell, I embrace it, oh, if only they knew how fitting Blood-luster was...But whatever...Life is alright.

Or...At least it was.

A couple days ago I was out doing my normal cleaning duties, minding my own business like the innocent good girl I am, just trying to earn my money, when some douche-bag starts hassling me for no reason, it started off simple enough, scuffing up the floor I just washed, spilling drinks where I just mopped, you know, stupid shit that a dumb 12 year old would do, but than he upped his game and began to sexually harass me, leering at me when I scrubbed the tiles, grabbing my ass when wiping smudges off the walls, shit that would've easily earned him a swift kick to the junk if he ever stayed around afterward and not run away like an idiot.

But that ended when he crossed the line, he grabbed me and I guess planned to have his way with me in the broom closet, that was a very big no-no that he found out the hard way, his blood drained body was found later in the day up in the air vents, all signs based on evidence and records pointed to me, which leads me to right now.

* * *

~(start)~

At the moment I'm being dragged away by guards, which gives me déjà vu, to lord knows somewhere.

"Uh, hey. Can you guys tell me where I'm going?"

They ignore me, the assholes.

"I'll give you each 100 Cast Points if you just drop a hint."

They pause and I smirk, I knew that would get them.

"Pay us first." "Then we'll tell you." "A fair trade gentlemen."

I hand them 2 Cast Cards and they perform a quick scan on a vending machine to see if I'm lying.

"Well?" "We're taking you to the Promoter. He wants to speak with you." "The Promoter? What for?" "How the hell should we know? We don't ask questions. Just follow orders." "Which we'll continue to do right...Now."

They take my arms again and drag me once more, only now I'm down 200 CP and don't know why the Promoter would want to talk to me, maybe he wants to upgrade my sentence and rub it in my face, I know the Warden would do that, she can be quite vindictive when the mood hits her, the big boobed ball buster, seriously, the bitch is G size, for once my D isn't the biggest eye sore around, for that I'm grateful.

My thoughts are ended when I'm shoved into a room and the door locks automatically behind me.

"Okay...Now that's just creepy." "You think so?"

That voice, I know that voice, but it can't be...Can it?

With wide freaked out eyes I turn to the desk before me and see a familiar smiling face that I can't believe I'm seeing again, this man has a fox or weasel-like appearance, being fairly slim and skinny, he has a narrow face on which is almost always a smile, his hair is dark grey and combed backwards, although there is always one strand of hair that is standing upwards, his hair is a little longer in his neck, he always wears a grey suit with a white, formal shirt, accompanied by a blue tie, and he also wears glasses, this man...It's...My lawyer.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

So ladies and gentlemen, what did you think? Was this worth posting or no? You tell me the honest truth and depending on what happens, I might post the other pages. Till then my fine fellows, I bid thee a fine read and good tidings. Thank you.


	2. The new toy

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_The new toy._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

My thoughts are ended when I'm shoved into a room and the door locks automatically behind me.

"Okay...Now that's just creepy." "You think so?"

That voice, I know that voice, but it can't be...Can it?

With wide freaked out eyes I turn to the desk before me and see a familiar smiling face that I can't believe I'm seeing again, this man has a fox or weasel-like appearance, being fairly slim and skinny, he has a narrow face on which is almost always a smile, his hair is dark grey and combed backwards, although there is always one strand of hair that is standing upwards, his hair is a little longer in his neck, he always wears a grey suit with a white, formal shirt, accompanied by a blue tie, and he also wears glasses, this man...It's...My lawyer.

* * *

I can't believe it, how can he be here, behind that desk, as if he works here...Oh dear god in heaven, he does!

"Judging from the look on your face, you're not happy to see me. Sad to say, a lot of people aren't happy to see me for some reason." "Mr. Tamaki...W-what are you doing here?"

He smirks with clear amusement and adjusts his glasses with his index finger.

"Tsunenaga Tamaki, at your service. Lawyer to the unfortunate and Promoter of Deadman Wonderland. Glad to see you remember me Ms. Mana."

Okay...That was either a tease or a taunt, and I don't like either one, I mentally slap myself and regain my usual cool composure.

"Please, how could I forget you. You're the only Lawyer I've ever had." "I take that as a compliment." "Whatever dude."

He chuckles, I can't tell if that's a good or bad sign.

"Well since we're all done with the intros, I must ask you something." "And that is?"

I plop down on the couch he for some reason has in here and his smirk falters at my slightly rude action, what did he expect, that I ask to sit down first, I'm in jail, I don't care anymore about politeness.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I've called for you?"

Good point there, why did he summon me to his office anyway?

"Maybe a little." "Do you really want to know?" "I take it you're going to tell me anyway no matter what I say." "True, but nothing is free here."

I sigh with annoyance.

"How much do you want?" "I don't want or need your money. I want you to earn it."

My eyes widen, what did he mean 'earn it', holy hell, the door's lock, if I'm forced to kill him I'll never get out of this mad-house.

"H-how do I do that?"

He grins like the Cheshire Cat and I can feel what little color in my pale face drain away.

"Simple. I want you to play a game."

Say what?

"A game?" "Yes, a game. If you can answer my 3 questions, I'll tell you why I wanted to speak with you. Do you accept?"

Thank you lord, this will be okay after all.

"Sure. I'll play along. Ask away." "Very well, question 1...How many squares are there in standard game of 4-square?" "What?" "Answer the question Ms. Mana." "Fine. There are 5 squares. The 4 you play in and 1 big one that they all make." "Good, you got it right. Most people just blurt out 4." "I'm not like most people." "Oh, I know. Believe me, I do."

I eye him funny but he just smiles.

"Question 2...I have 2 dump trucks, 1 filled with a ton of gold, the other with a ton of dead prisoners. Which truck is the heaviest?" "Why would you want a truck full of corpses?" "It's just an example." "Still?" "Please, just answer it." "None, they're both of equal weight. That being a ton." "Correct. You're good at this. Have you played before?" "I like trivia games. They're challenging and fun." "That they are. Now for the last and most important question." "Fire away my good man." "Heh...Now that's something I don't hear very often. But anyway, question 3...How do you kill?"

I tense up and stay quiet.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" "No comment." "Uh-uh-uh. That won't work here." "I invoke my Fifth-Amendment right to remain silent on the grounds of possible incrimination to myself." "Now-now Ms. Mana, we're not in court. And your rights don't really mean squat here." "Then I have nothing to say." "So you're refusing to answer the question?" "Correct." "I see...I guess it doesn't really matter if you do or not."

He dials into a digital keyboard and a screen pops up in front of him.

"I have you on video killing that inmate that tried to rape you."

He has WHAT?

"That is what he was trying to do right? He was trying to rape you? I'm sensing a pattern with you."

I blot up and slam onto his desk with mad wide eyes.

"Erase that video! No one is to know. How the hell do you even have video? That prick pulled me into the broom closet." "He did, but let's watch the video shall we."

He starts the video and it shows exactly what I remember.

* * *

There I am, just sweeping the hall floor, minding my own business without a care in the world, then he comes rounding the corner from out of nowhere and blind sides me, slamming my head against the wall before pulling me into the closet.

Things look a lot worse than they really are as all we can see is just the closed closet door, but inside, where no one could see, that's when I snapped and took control.

Suddenly the door bursts open and he scrambles to escape, but a red tendril latches around his ankle and knock him down, he claws the floor in desperate need to get away, but more crimson tendrils grab at his limbs and pull him back inside, even closing the door once he's inside.

All goes back to normal, just an empty hall, nothing out of the ordinary, that's when the door opens again, only this time, I walk out completely fine and all alone, unphased to the point where I just return to my work like none of it ever happened.

* * *

"See now, that's just cold. You just went back to work? Have you no heart?" "For trash like that? He was just lucky I made his death a quick one." "And why did you do that?" "He was wasting my time."

He snickers with twisted delight.

"My, such a ruthless woman. I like that."

I tilt my head confused, what's with this guy, he just saw something from out of a sci-fi movie and he's all smiles, what the hell?

"Aren't you weird-ed out by that? I mean, what I did isn't exactly normal." "Oh, it's far more normal than you would think so." "I beg your pardon?"

He puts the video away and stands up, making me a bit on edge.

"You see Ms...Ah hell, I'll drop the formalities. You, Lynsie, aren't very unique. There are others much like you here." "Really?" "Yes, really. Do you want me to explain?" "That would be a big help, yes." "Remember the Red Hole incident 10 years ago?" "Couldn't forget that even if I tried. Of all the rotten timing to have just come to Tokyo to start a new life and then BOOM! The whole place blows to kingdom come." "It sank, not exploded." "It didn't matter at the time and doesn't matter now." "That's where you're wrong. During that tragic event, special blood related powers were given to 100s people. We call these people Deadmen, and you my dear, are definitely a Deadman." "Is that the reason for the name of this place?" "That it is." "Clever."

He strolls over to my side and I back up a bit with caution.

"You seem to be taking this news rather well." "I'm not normal, I'm very open and accepting. It takes much more than that to freak me out." "Really? Then what if I told you, I was moving you to be with the other Deadmen?" "That all depends. Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" "Good and bad."

I sigh, there's always a catch with shit like this.

"What's the good news?" "Well, you'll be moved to G-block. Where all the other Deadman live. There you can pretty much do as you please, dress how you want, sleep all you like, et-cetera and so forth. And you won't have to worry about mean ol' Makina trying to kill you." "Okay, I like what I'm hearing so far. Now what's the bad news?" "Oh, it's nothing really. Just a small thing that all Deadmen must do." "And this is...?"

He smirks like a sly fox and suddenly clamps both his hands around my left wrist, naturally I panic and yank back away from him, only now I find a new accessory on me, a bracelet that resembles the collars we prisoners all wear.

"What the fuck is this?" "Think of it as your memory card. It does the same things as the collars, except it's too small for the taser and it doesn't poison you." "Then it's just a smaller normal collar." "Pretty much. Except this transmit signals to me and only me." "But I already have a annoying collar. Why do I need this?" "Why, for the game of course. All Deadmen must play in Carnival Corpse." "I really don't like the sound of that." "Oh, it gets better. To win the game, all you need to do is knock out your opponent or kill them. And if you win, you get fabulous prizes."

I gulp at my next thought, I just know I'm going to regret asking this.

"A-and what happens if I lose?"

His cherry disposition remains but grows so much darker and sadistic.

"If you lose and are still alive, you'll have to play the Penalty Game." "Penalty?" "That's where we play a large slot machine and when you say 'stop', whatever it lands on we get to take from your body."

A cold chill like no other shots through me, freezing my very soul.

"It could be something insignificant, like your nails or hair. Or it can be things you can't grow back, like an eye or leg. It all comes down to luck. My suggestion to you..."

He leans in close to my ear.

"Don't lose."

A small gasp escapes me and my body trembles with such gruesome thoughts, yet my behavior only seems to please him as he plays with the bracelet.

"You will play for me, won't you? You don't want to lose and upset me, do you?"

Unable to speak I just nod my head like crazy for the first question and shake it for the second one, making him smile warmly.

"Good girl, I knew I could talk to you about this without restraining you. Your _Psychological Profile_ said you wouldn't be hostel and it was true. You're just a tame kitten till something threatens you. And that's what I'm counting on in your match tomorrow."

What, so soon?

"T-tomorrow?" "Yes, tomorrow. I've been planning this match for a while now. I just needed to know that you were ready for it. And killing that inmate was all that I needed to see to prove that you are...My Vampire Finch."

Hearing such a ridiculous bird name, which is totally real though, restarts my brain and my fear fades out as a new daring feeling takes it place.

"What's with the bird name?"

He notices my change and backs off.

"It's part of the game. All players have bird names. They're the only clue first time fighters get as to what power their opponent has. Well, that and the name of your Branch of Sin." "Branch of Sin?" "The powers of the Deadmen are all different. We call it Branch of Sin, I've named yours Vampire's Thirst. No 2 Deadmen have the same power. Actually, I take that back, the Swallow Twins share the same power and Mocking Bird can copy the powers of others. So they're the exception. Oops! There I go giving away too much, silly me. Either way, tomorrow you'll be fighting Puffin and his Puffin's Plumage. I hope you can figure out a successful strategy by then. I'd just hate to see my newest toy break after one round of fun."

A toy...I'm a toy...Fine, you want a toy to play in your messed up game, then wish granted, you just got a toy that you'll never want to put away, because the second you do, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, unless the prizes are worth my while, then I'll have to thank him, the jerk.

"So I'm a player in your game huh? Are there any cheat codes you can tell me about?"

That got him to laugh.

"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't, it all depends on how happy you make me. And the happier I get, the happier you'll be."

I smirk darkly, got to get into the right mind set for this, powered up people are gonna want to kill me, nice and innocent are now not needed, I have to become a monster to survive.

"Then I'm going to make you very happy Tamaki. I'll play your game and defeat those that are sent my way. Bring forth the mass of poor unfortunate souls, for I will spill their crimson and drink my fill of the sea that is their blood."

He laughs madly at my bold declaration and I must admit, I want to join in with him, it wasn't just talk, I meant what I said and I said what I meant, I won't lose, I can't lose, I'll be damned if I do, nothing will stop me from leaving this place alive and in one piece, not even my sanity.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

This one ended up a hell of a lot longer than I first thought it would be. Hope that's okay with everyone. Next up, part 3, and the dreaded Carnival Corpse. Will Lynsie make it out alive or if so, would she even want to be after it's all over? Find out next time on My Deadman Wonderland. Thank you for reading and not going insane in the process.


	3. Bloodless death

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Bloodless death._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC and Puffin.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

"Then I'm going to make you very happy Tamaki. I'll play your game and defeat those that are sent my way. Bring forth the mass of poor unfortunate souls, for I will spill their crimson and drink my fill of the sea that is their blood."

He laughs madly at my bold declaration and I must admit, I want to join in with him, it wasn't just talk, I meant what I said and I said what I meant, I won't lose, I can't lose, I'll be damned if I do, nothing will stop me from leaving this place alive and in one piece, not even my sanity.

* * *

After his laughter subsides, Tamaki messes with my hair playfully like an older brother would, only a bit rougher than what I'm used to.

"Such a good girl. That's what I like to hear from a woman of your caliber. Boldness, daring, courageousness, fearlessness, how lucky I am to have such a toy on my side. I have no doubt in my mind you're going to make me very happy." "That's the plan boss-man. I do what I'm told, and life treats me good. You tell me to kill, and I say how many. You tell me to make it look good, and I say how violent do you want it. Say the word, I'm at your beckon call." "Ooh. Such obedience and eagerness to please. I like that. It's very appealing."

I'm taken back by that and I fight the urge to blush, why the hell do I even want to blush, this guy has made me his dog, okay, so maybe he is a tad cute, but I'm nobodies plaything, the moment he pisses me off too much, this dog will bite his hand and gnaw it to the bone.

"Sure dude, whatever floats your boat. You just enjoy the show, and keep up your end of this game. Because if I'm happy, you're happy. And when you're happy, I'll be happy too." "That we will my dear." "So...What happens now?"

He smiles and removes his glasses to clean them with his tie.

"Now? Well since we're in a understanding of each other, this part of your day is done." "Okay." "But your day isn't done yet." "Okay?" "Before you play in Carnival Corpse, you must be checked out by the Doctor." "Doctor? Oh, the nice lady who wears a purplish black dress under her lab coat and smokes cigarettes though she probably knows they're bad for her health." "That's her. Miss Dr. Rei Takashima. But you'll come to hate the hell out of her." "Why's that? She seems really nice for someone who works here." "Heh...Well, I don't like spoiling surprises. But for you...Nah. I'll let you learn from the others in G-block." "Ah, you tease."

He chuckles and puts his glasses back on, then strolls back around his desk and bushes a button that unlocks the door, allowing the guards to come back in.

"Boys, be nice with my new toy. She needs to see the Doctor before going to G-block. Is that understood?" "Yes sir!" "Oh! And Lynsie..."

He slides a small amount of Cast Cards across the desk to me and I'm stunned.

"Why are you..." "Consider them a gift. My way of saying good luck tomorrow."

I look at him in shock, I don't like this man, yet he's doing things that show he has a kindness about him, this place is so confusing, damn it brain, focus, you've got a death match to be ready for, I can't be allowed to slip up like this, I nod and slowly take the cards.

"Thank you. I won't let you down Mr. Tamaki." "I know you won't. You're such a good girl...You can go now."

The guards take me by the arm and lead me out of his office, all the while I see him smiling, damn that smile, it's as sweet as it is scary, Tsunenaga Tamaki, he is the real-life Cheshire Cat.

* * *

I'm taken to the Doctor as told and I hate every fucking second of it, I hate being touched, I hate being poked, I hate being prodded, I hate being examined like a freaking lab rat, I don't care if this is just a check-up to see if I'm healthy, I'm not a freak to be studied, I am who I am, I'm normal, I am Human, that can't be change by what Tamaki says or whatever the Doctor writes down, I am me, and I'm fine.

After going through my check-up, I'm given a clean bill of health and an okay for the fight, heh, I made a wise crack about getting a lollipop and she actually gave me one, that blew my mind, who knew she really had them, I got one each flavor before leaving and sent to G-block.

G-block, I give the place its credit, it's a hell of a lot quieter then F-block where I was before, my new room is also better, the thing is huge and all to myself, it even has a private bathroom with a tub and shower, I love it, and I was allowed to do a little shopping with free time, you know, to make thing more comfortable, got a new set of clothes, some books both normal and manga/manwah, a PC with limited capabilities, I can't message on anything which sucks, I can still watch videos though, but in the end once I get my fill of funny videos of people getting hurt, I use the thing for my real purpose, research and strategize.

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the greatest underground fight scene there is...Carnival Corpse! Yes, Carnival Corpse. Where Deadmen square off in battle against each other for glory and guts. The rules, as always, are simple enough. The fight continues till one combatant is either incapacitated or dead. Time is up and all bets are final. So sorry if you didn't make it but who cares, you're here to see a blood-bath and that's what you'll get. Now then...Here are your Deadmen!"

The lights turn on inside a ridiculously massive birdcage surrounded by cartoonish screen images for an audience and reveal two chain-link cages that hold the fighters, their doors open and the inmates step out into the spotlight.

"First the veteran. He's mean, obscene, pumped up on steroids, and muscled from head to toe. It's the puffed up power-house, Puffin!"

A man of grossly huge build in a standard inmate uniform with the top torn off flexes with pride a good 15-20 feet away, he's darkly tan, has short black hair that's military cut, and muscular to the point of making me wanna puke, clearly this man is all ego and builds himself up to draw attention to himself, how tragically pathetic this man is, men like him are easy to manipulate.

"And the newcomer. She's known as the blood-luster, who's thirst can not be quenched. She's tough as nails and won't go down without a fight. The bad girl herself, Vampire Finch!"

I stand uncaring with my arms behind my back, I'm pale white due to my 'stay indoors' lifestyle, I'm not very muscular, I can't even do a pull-up, but I'm spry and nimble, muscles don't matter when you've got speed and brains to work with, my thigh-long hair is tied back in a tight ponytail, a spiked collar around my neck to go with my stainless steel ring earrings, glad they let me keep those and I got my three rings back, one garnet promise ring on my left ring-finger, one gothic metal twist on my left index-finger, and one made of two bolt nuts super glued together on my right ring-finger, I wear a black baggy shirt and gray camouflage pants with a skull an crossbones belt, I'm a gothic-punk and proud of it.

"Deadmen, get ready..."

Puffin flexes hard, almost curling forward in a ball, the skin on his back tears just enough to bleed and the blood coats his torso like a sleeveless shirt, he raise up from the flex and the blood forms 2 arms under his normal ones, he give each arm a kiss, completely infatuated with his strength and himself, then winks at me as if expecting me to fall for such shit, I just sneer at him with disgust, he didn't like that.

"What's wrong cutie pie? Never seen a real man before?"

I scoff, unamused by his pointless attempt to flirt.

"I've seen cartoons more attractive than the likes of you. Go bark at some other dog."

He doesn't like that either.

"Bitch, you've just said the dumbest shit I've ever heard." "You bore me..."

I turn around and face the bars, my back to him.

"Boys like you are always such a disappointment."

That lit his fuse up.

"You better bust out your branch now, bitch. 'Cause I'm coming for you fast and hard!" "I don't need to waste blood on scum. And your innuendos only prove how small of a boy you really are."

His bomb goes off just as the chain-link cages are lifted up and out of the birdcage arena.

"And...Fight!"

Now all pumped with rage, he charges like a rhino towards me, I can hear him and feel the stomping through the floor, men like him are so predictable due to their small brains, I sprint when he looms in close, leading him over to the fake tree.

"Quit running from me bitch!" "I'm not running..."

I reach the tree as he lunges and I wall-walk up it before leaping behind him, earning him a painful 'oomph' when his head bangs into the metal tree and leaves a nice dent.

"I told you I wasn't running."

He rubs his head and growls at me.

"You think you're so clever? Well it'll take more that to knock me out." "I'll do more than that if need be." "Oh? So you like to play to get excited."

I snarl, sick bastard thinks I'm that crazy, dumb fuck, I'm still a virgin and killed twice to stay that way, a fact I would normal say aloud with pride, but I can't say it anymore, not in this place.

"I don't get excited, you gross mutated jackass. I'm not that weak."

He smirks and it pisses me off, stop it, don't let him get to you, you're to get in his head, not the other way around, I mentally slap myself and get back in my zone.

"Hey, Moby Douche-bag! Have you ever heard the call the wild idiot? It sounds a lot like you."

He growls annoyed.

"You little bitch!"

He bounds at me, 2 fists reared back to strike, he comes in range and I sweep kick his legs out from under him, causing him to do what is known as a scorpion, where the legs bend up backwards to kick the back of the head, and he skids across the floor face first, truly this is way too easy, there's no fun.

"Audience of strangers, whose real names I don't know. I ask of you...Are you not entertained? Give me a sign."

I can't make out what they say but a guard on the outside of the arena gets my attention, so I stroll over while Puffin peels himself off the floor.

"What's the word my good man?" "The Promoter says to wrap things up. It's not 'making him happy'." "Understood. Does he want it to be a knock out or kill?" "That, he's left up to you." "Oh, goodie. This is going to be quite the treat." "If you plan to kill him, you need to tell me if clean-up will be necessary." "No clean up. Just garbage disposal."

I turn back around to continue the fight only to end up with a hand around my throat.

"Gotcha bitch."

Ah hell...He slams me against the cage's bars and goes to town with wailing on me, blow after blow, punch after punch, I feel as if I'm getting my ass kicked by Goro from Mortal Kombat, yet he uppercuts me like Ryu from Street Fighter, and I slam hard to the floor with a slight bounce, I haven't felt this bad in 10 years, when the Red Hole happened I nearly died, this almost comes close to that, but just almost.

"Come on, get up. You can't be spent so easily. Where's this bad-ass I've been hearing about?" "Piss off, dickhead." "Big talk coming from a face down whore."

I snarl murderously at him, I can't take that, I refuse to, no way in hell I'm letting him get away with that, you dumb motherfucking piece of shit, you've just sealed your doom!

I claw the floor as I bring myself to stand, my back to him.

"Whore...You called me a whore? Heh...Heh-heh...Heh-heh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."

I snap my head back with an insanely murderous grin.

"You poor boy. You're so sad to me. Did your mommy not love you?" "S-shut up. Don't talk about my mother."

I've struck a nerve, time to pull it out and watch him scream.

"Did she leave you all alone, while she went out to score?" "Shut up!" "Did you walk in on her while she was 'special hugging' one of her guy friends?" "I said, SHUT UP!"

He runs to me and I have 2 choices, 1, kick his ass, or 2, let him get me...I pick both.

He slams all 4 fists down but I dodge and move behind him where I give him a nasty power wedgie, he yelps in pain and swipes back to get me to move away which I do, he then catches me with a backhand and pins me to the floor, 2 arms gripping my shoulders and the other 2 holding my legs.

"I'm gonna make you scream!"

He snarls in a mix of hate and arousal, a rather weird combo if you ask me, but an even weirder noise comes from me when I just start laughing hysterically in his face.

"Stop it. Stop laughing at me! What's so damn funny?"

I settle down with tears in my eyes from such gut busting laughter.

"Why am I laughing? Do you really want to know?" "What's so funny, you stupid cunt?" "Very well then...Fun Fact: did you know there are some people born with bodies that over produce blood?" "Huh?" "These people's bodies make so much more blood then normal people, that their veins can't keep it all in and blood seeps out through their pours. Do you see now why I was laughing?" "What the hell are you talking about?" "Here, I'll show you."

I smirk as blood flows out through the pours on my arms and legs that slowly starts to creep on him, he freaks and gets off me, allowing blood tendrils to push me up to stand then writhe around my body like snakes.

"Wha...What the fuck are you?" "I go by many names. Freak, beast, monster, psycho, and that's just when I was in school. But here, in this place, I have new names. Blood-luster and Vampire Finch. They may not be my real name, but they all mean only one thing in your case. You're going to die...And I'm going to be the one to kill you."

He laughs, I would too if I was as stupid as him and heard that.

"You? Kill me? Little girl, you are seriously screwed up. I mean, just look at me. You haven't landed a single hit on me." "Maybe I wasn't trying to. Maybe I was just playing around to deceive you. Maybe I wanted to toy with you like a cat does with a mouse. Maybe I just wanted to let enough time go by till I got...Thirsty."

More blood tendrils pop out of my back and at long last I go on the offensive, I bolt at him, lashing several tendrils at him, he blocks naturally, but they just latch onto to him, he tries to get them off while defending against my punches and scratches, which by the way, he's not doing so well at, and when he seems to regain control by subduing my wrists, that's when I strike with my Branch of Sin.

My tendrils attach themselves to his bloody arms and the cuts then begin to absorb his blood, my power is like a leech, it steals the blood of others to feed me, to quench a thirst I get when I attain a certain level of madness brought on by stress or circumstance, Tamaki named my branch well, yes he did, I really do have a...Vampire's Thirst.

"Bah! Crazy bitch! Get the fuck off me!" "But I'm not done with you yet...And I'm still so thirsty."

The average adult Human holds about Six to Eight liters of blood, enough to fill a normal size bathtub, after losing One pint of blood a person feels a bit dizzy almost as if they were tipsy drunk but is relatively fine, after Two pints the body weakens and slows down, after Three pints the brain loses the ability to convey messages from the body's senses properly, after Five pints the body will go into shock and life-supporting systems start to shut down, after 5 pints a person slips into a coma and is near death, after Six pints there is no hope and the person dies due to Exsanguination.

Right now, Puffin has lost 'two to three and a half pints, and his ability to defend himself has dwindled down to the weakest of blows that are like if I was being hit by a 4 year old, his branch arms alone were 2 pints and are gone now.

He is at my complete mercy, and I'm not about to give him any of it.

"Do you feel it little boy? Do you feel the cold breath of the Reaper filling your body as I drink up your warm life? Do you sense the end creeping up on you? Well, do you?"

His eyes flutter trying to keep focus as he drops to his knees and he grips my shoulders in a vain attempt to keep stable, a beaming smile of twisted delight coats my face as I see the light dimming in his eyes, sure, I could've done this much faster and he'd be dead by now, but he's been insulting my honor this whole time and that I can't stand for.

"You...Bitch...I...I'll see you...In hell..." "Now-now, Mr. Puffin. That's not very nice. At least in your dying moments, can you say something nice to me?" "Fuck...You...Stupid...Whore!"

He grabs my chest and my eye twitches in a rage.

"For the last time, you ignorant son of a bitch. I am not, I repeat, am not, a whore!"

I grab his wrists and throw him down, standing on his back, I pull his arms back till the unmistakable sound of bones snapping cracks hit my ears and is followed by his screams of anguish.

"Yes. Scream for me. Let them know how bad this hurts you! Let them all know that the big bad Puffin was dismembered by a virgin!" "Dismembered...Virgin?"

A tendril wraps around each shoulder and slices through before entering the new wound, his pain is only about at half strength, this would totally be at Saw level horror if he wasn't so numb, but he feels it badly just the same, the howls of suffering, that's something you get used to slowly or not at all, guess which one I am, go on, guess, and damn it to hell, the bastard made me say it, he made me reveal my pride, I'll make him suffer for this.

Lifting his body up over me with my tendrils, I look out once more at the digital audience before me.

"Tell me, oh humbling audience. Do I make it short and sweet, or grisly and mind scarring? Tell me!"

The guard from before gets my attention and gives me a thumbs down, making me grin happily.

"So it has been decided, so it shall be."

I slowly lower Puffin closer to me and expose his neck, they want something gory, Tamaki wants to be entertained, I'll give them what they want and more, his throat now open to anything I do, I lick my lips and lunge my mouth onto him, fitting his entire windpipe in my jaws and sinking my teeth deep into his flesh, once in place, I drink him and drain him, each gulp makes his body twitch with an erratic spasm.

I really do look like a sick monster at this point, just some creature that escaped the pages of lore and is out to ruin the world, that's the way I feel at this moment as I drink the blood out of this helpless man, and yet, despite this feeling, I don't regret this, I don't know what Puffin did to be here but he wears the Death-sentence collar, so he must have done something unspeakable to be on Death Row, I'm just fulfilling his sentence instead of letting him continue to waste time and resources on a to be dead-man.

Within 2 minutes of feeding, his body goes limp and I can feel him die, I'm now feeding off a dead Deadman, it doesn't feel all that weird really, I'm just waiting for him to be empty, and the taste, everybody always says blood is like copper but that's not how I would say it, to me, it's kind of like a flat diet soda, but it's not always like that, taste varies from person to person, my own blood has a rather sweet tang to it, like strawberry syrup.

Finally I feel it, the last drop has passed my lips and it's time I give them the ending they've been waiting for, I bite down viciously and pull my tendrils in all directions, causing the body of the dead Puffin to be torn apart into dozens of pieces, limbs, guts, nasty shit, all is sent scattered about the arena floor while his head dangles in my teeth, I give a quick shake while the tendrils retract back into me and the head snaps away as I spit out a chunk of his throat, it looks as though I've butchered this man and yet, there's not a drop of blood to be found anywhere, even the minor things he did to me to make me bleed are gone, I've drank it all, every last tiny little drop.

"Holy shit! Who'd thought she had it in her to rip Puffin apart! I guess we all know how she got her name now. Well I think there's no doubt on who the winner is. So let's give it up for today's Carnival Corpse champion...Vampire Finch!"

I raise my fists to the ceiling and smile victoriously, I did it, I won, I survived, and I won't be heading for the Penalty Game, I'm going to be okay, I've earned my peace, I've earned my right to be respected, I suddenly drop to my knees, I feel weak after such a straining exercise and his blood isn't helping, his damn collar pumped him poison till he died and it fell off, surely it's not enough to kill me, but it may be having an adverse effect on me, guards come in and put me on a stretcher before taking me away, I really hope nothing is wrong with me, I'd hate to have won the battle but lose the war, that would suck.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Tah-dah! I hope you all like this, it took over a whole day to write up and is now the longest I've wrote. Was the fight scene okay? I'm having some hold ups on it. Not sure if I gave Puffin a good roll even if I was just going to kill him off. Please tell me what you think. I could use the feedback. I want insure I'm doing this right. Be it character personality or story action. Just tell me and I'll fix it up good as new. Anyhow, I thank you all for taking the time to read this monster and do hope you enjoyed the read. Sad note, my internet is down so it might be awhile before the next chapter pops up. Please bare with me on that. I'm trying my best to stay strong to this.


	4. Beneficial game or Wonderland madness

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Beneficial game or Wonderland madness?_**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

I raise my fists to the ceiling and smile victoriously, I did it, I won, I survived, and I won't be heading for the Penalty Game, I'm going to be okay, I've earned my peace, I've earned my right to be respected, I suddenly drop to my knees, I feel weak after such a straining exercise and his blood isn't helping, his damn collar pumped him poison till he died and it fell off, surely it's not enough to kill me, but it may be having an adverse effect on me, guards come in and put me on a stretcher before taking me away, I really hope nothing is wrong with me, I'd hate to have won the battle but lose the war, that would suck.

* * *

At some point I blacked out, I don't know exactly when, but I remember being carried through the halls and seeing the face of the Doctor before all went dark, my mind may be a bit hazy, but I recall what I've done just fine.

I've fought a possible death-match for the amusement of strangers, I've drained the life out of a third victim, like a psychotic beast I've ended three souls, two for good reason, and one just to make someone happy.

Yet despite all of this, despite what I've been told, what I've learned, and what's been beaten into my core that what I've done, to kill, is a sin and wrong, despite it all...I bare no regrets.

Slowly I stir, my eyes slightly flutter to the light above me, but when they adjust to the brightness, I recognize this to be my room in G-block, at least I'm in a place I feel good in.

I try to lift my hand and notice bandaging, I remember Puffin wailing on me at one point in the fight, but I didn't think he did such a good job.

I can feel the soft yet constrictive gauze on a good percentage of my body, it's a good thing I have a high pain tolerance, or this would be so much more painful.

"Well good morning sunshine..."

I tilt my head up a bit and see Tamaki sitting on the end of my bed, quite comfortably and all smiles, damn that smile, it messes with me, I can't tell if it's real or fake, wait a minute, how long has he just been sitting there...Creepy.

"And how are you feeling today, my dear little doll?"

Heh...He saw my fight, he saw me rip a man twice my size to pieces and yet, he still sees me as a toy he can play with, I'm insulted and amused at the same time.

"I've been better...that's for sure."

My throat is a tad sore, talking hurts like when I get horse, maybe the Doctor had a tube down my throat at some point, my stomach could've been pumped to help remove Puffin's blood, I do feel empty and hungry as hell, I do hope that's all that is.

"I'm sure you have. Can you move at all?" "Give me...a moment."

I wince as a sharp sting runs up my back when I move, but I bite my tongue and force myself to sit up with a faint groan, much to his interest.

"Now-now, don't push yourself too hard. You're still healing, and I don't want you to break after just one fight."

I smirk at him mockingly.

"Your concern...is touching." "Let it never be said, that I don't care what happens to my toys." "I see..."

Something shiny gets my attention and I try to look around him to see it better, he notices this and grins teasingly.

"My, aren't we curious." "What is that?" "Why, your prizes for winning the match the other day. You do recall me telling you about that, right?" "Not really." "Then here, I'll show you."

He reaches over behind himself and grabs a few things, then puts them in my lap.

"This, is the standard trophy first time winners receive." "Nice...I do have a question though." "What about?" "Doesn't the smiley ball and chain on top...look like a Chain-Chomp from Mario?" "Huh. I never noticed that. But it does. Good eyes." "I'm a gamer...It's what I do." "Oh? I'll make a note of that...Next, the large check for 1,000,000 Cast Points." "Awesome." "And lastly, a bouquet of flowers." "Roses?" "Sure, they're not the normal flowers we give out. But then again, I've never been so enthralled by a Carnival Corpse fight before. You've earned these."

I'm a bit taken by this, is he, is he trying to be charming, nah, no way, that's just ridiculous, snap out of it you idiot, he's the one that sees you as a toy, a toy that he's making fight and kill, he's only toying with you, wake up.

"Was it really that good? Did the show I put on...really please you so much?"

His eyes light up with giddy childish excitement, I've asked a dumb question I already knew the answer to, he liked it.

"Good? You sell yourself short my dear Vampire Finch. No, it wasn't a good fight. It was stupendous! The way you played Puffin like a puppet was exquisite. From the very start you had him wrapped around your finger and made him squirm. Crushing him mentally and physically, then breaking him him down to nothing. Oooooh! It gives me chills just thinking about it. I love it!"

I snicker as he wriggles on the edge of his seat, he really took delight in my performance, it's sort of sickening and yet sweet in a way, he paid complete attention to everything I did, it's burned into his head and he loves it, nobody's ever been so interested in me before, usually I'm a wallflower, invisible to all and deemed unnecessary, but not to him, he sees me, and he really likes what he sees.

"I'm glad I made you so happy Tamaki...I do try to always keep my promises." "Oh, and happy I am. Which is why I'll keep my promises to you Lynsie. You have all of G-block up in a twitter. Heh...You know something?" "What?" "I was so pleased by your match that right after you won, I was tempted to book you for another right then and there. Good thing you collapsed or I might have done it."

That reminds me.

"What happened to me anyway...I can't remember." "According to Rei, it was a sucker punch combo of many things. You over worked yourself, you ran out of energy, you were beaten up, you let out then took in too much blood, and of course the poison from the Death-sentence collar. It all messed you up pretty bad. You've been out for just about over 24 hours." "Damn collars...I figured they were going to cause problems with me...This sucks!"

He sighs lightly and reaches into his suite pocket.

"Yes, that is a troublesome problem isn't it? It leaves you powerless since all the other Deadmen wear them."

He pulls out two lollipops, one red and one blue, and offers me one with that Cheshire Cat smile of his.

"Good thing I thought of a little cheat to fix that naughty game glitch." "You did? How?" "Pick 1 and you'll know."

I eye him funny, this is beginning to feel like the Matrix, but that was just a movie, a weird movie series I still don't get, the Ani-Matrix was okay though, but whatever, I reach over to take the red one but stop when I feel a tug on my arm, I look over my shoulder and find a medical drip attached to me.

"An I**.**V**.**?" "Not just an I**.**V**.**..."

He unwraps the candy and puts it in my hand before doing the same for his own.

"You know how the Death-sentence collars inject a slow 3 day killing poison right?" "Yeah." "Well, to insure this doesn't affect you, since you drain all the blood from the body. You're getting a nice treatment of full blown Antidote. It's so strong, that it'll leave you bedridden for a while." "And how long is...a while?" "2 to 4 days. Give or take a day or 2." "What?" "Yeah. Sorry about that. But on the bright side. When it's all done, you should be completely immune to the stuff."

I pout and bite into the lollipop with annoyance, great, I'm gonna be stuck in bed for days and there will be nothing to do, I've already read all my books, damn being a speed reader, I guess I can always surf the web and look up random crap, maybe save a couple pics here and there that are cool, but still, days of just being in bed, sure, I'll love the sleep, I always do, but it's the time being awake that'll suck ass.

"This is so lame." "I know. I don't like it either..."

He twirls the candy in his fingers before putting it in his mouth and resting back on his hands.

"After just 1 match you're already a crowd favorite. People are bugging me to get you in the cage again." "Sounds like you...need the bed rest...just as much...as I do." "It wouldn't hurt to take a break every now and again. Running this place is such a hassle sometimes." "You run the whole thing? I thought you were...the Promoter?"

He smirks as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I am. But the Director, the old man who originally built this place in 2017, has been in such poor health and put me in charge. I'm the one who's made this place a wonderland. It was a boring old jail before I pulled my strings. My ideas bring in the money, I provide a service to the community, I make the lowlifes sing for their supper. I rule over this Wonderland as the Black King of Spades, and all under me are my Playing Cards."

Now he has my interest, Lewis Carroll's 'Through the Looking Glass' better known as 'Alice in Wonderland' always did get to me as a kid.

"All under you...are Cards?"

He turns to me and smiles.

"Well...Maybe not all. There is a White Rabbit that I can't control." "The White Rabbit is...a boundless creature. It can't hold still. It can't stay put. It..." "It's something I want dead."

I'm stunned on that, is there someone here who represents the White Rabbit, and if so, why would he want them dead, Tamaki has just made himself very interesting to me, so I continue to play along.

"To kill the White Rabbit...You must deal with its master. The Red Queen of Hearts." "She I have no problem with. I just want the rabbit. Which is complicated since they're technically the same person." "A split personality? Have you spoken with...the Mad Hatter?" "I can't find him, the Cheshire Cat, or the Caterpillar." "Have you looked...in the mirror?" "Beg pardon?" "Don't take it...the wrong way. But your methods...Some would say...are the work of madness. You could be all 3...and not the king."

His eyes widen in a glare and he leans over as he snaps.

"I am the king! This is my game! My Wonderland! Mine and no one else's! Mine!"

I tremble under the sudden rage in his voice, it's so intimidating, it even makes the lollipop dangling out the corner of his mouth seem threatening instead of funny, I don't like this side of him, it's scary.

"Say it. Say I'm the king." "Y-you're the..." "Louder!" "You're the king!" "Am I the Mad Hatter to you?" "No." "Am I the Cheshire Cat?" "No." "Am I the Caterpillar?" "No." "What are you to me?" "Just a Card." "No..."

That shocks me stiff.

"No, you're not a Card. You're far too interesting to be just a simple Card. To me...You're more like the Jabberwocky."

The Jabberwocky...My eyes widen as a playful chuckle escapes me, he thinks I'm the Jabberwocky, that's awesome, the best creature in all Wonderland aside from the Cheshire Cat, the chuckle soon turns to a laugh and I hold my sides as it hurts to do so in my current condition.

"The Jabberwocky...That's perfect! I...I love it!" "Really?" "Hell yeah! Nobody messes with...the Jabberwocky. To control the Jabberwocky...is to control Wonderland. Only the Vorpal one can...kill the beast. But if this Wonderland lacks an Alice...than this beast will never die...and your rule as king is safely secured."

Now he laughs, do I really bring this odd man such delight, or am I just as mad as he is and just don't realize it, but if I question the madness, doesn't that mean I'm not insane because I did, ugh, my head hurts when I go into detail on such in-depth mental continuity, guess that means I'm okay...For now.

"So my Jabberwocky...If I asked you to kill the rabbit for me, would you do it?" "It all depends my king." "On what?" "On if I'm well when...I see this White Rabbit of yours." "Oh, you will be. That's something I'm not worried about that..."

He leans over more, he's getting close like when I was in his office, if it wasn't for the stuff in my lap he'd be that close, all I know is he better not slip and fall, or his face will bash into the trophy and make us both look very-very awkward, but just as he did before, he plays with the bracelet he placed on me.

"You've proven to be my best toy. Dare I even go so far as to say, my favorite. I don't have to worry when dealing with you Lynsie. You make things so easy and you do what I ask without a complaint. You know what I like and do it well. Perhaps if you ask nicely, I might do something special for you."

Okay...Now I'm dead, I must be, that's the only reasonable answer as to why my heart just stopped, I have to be dead, I've never been this worried in life, so I've gotta be dead, but if I'm not...oh dear god.

"Well? Don't you have something to say?"

I can't bring myself to say anything, not a single word, I don't even know if I'm still breathing.

"Do I make you concerned my dear? Do I make your blood stop cold? Or..."

He reaches for my face and I shut my eyes in total panic, but strangely, the only thing I feel is him playing with my lollipop stick, making me open my eyes just as he pulls it out from me.

"Do I make your blood boil hot?" "Hey! Give it back. I wasn't done with it yet."

Well what do you know, apparently I am alive, and very petty about losing my sweet.

"What? This thing? You want this tiny little thing back?" "Please Tamaki. Can I have it back?"

He smiles and brings it back up to me.

"Is this what it takes to get you to talk to me?" "Nope." "Then why did you get all quiet?" "Because..."

I take his hold of his hand and keep it steady as I reclaim the candy in my teeth, then let him go with a cocky smirk.

"You asked the wrong questions." "Hmmm...Jabberwocky's in a playful mood? You must be feeling better." "I might. You're fun Tamaki. But there is something...I want to ask you." "What's that my dear?"

I take a deep breath and suppress whatever nervousness I still have.

"You said if I ask nicely...you'll do something special...for me. Did you really mean that?" "I did. Why do you ask?" "Can I...Can I hold you to that in the future?" "Sweet little thing you are..."

He pets my head and messes my hair up.

"Of course you can. You can trust me."

A heavy sigh of relief leaves me, what a weight that takes off my shoulders, I can rest easy now.

"Thank you. That...That means a lot to me." "Lynise, I want you to know that..." *chirp-chirp-chirp* "Son of a...Sorry, I have to get this." "Okay?"

He stands up and pulls out his cellphone as he leaves my room, I wonder what he was trying to say before his phone went off, I guess he'll finish when he comes back, if it's important that is.

Finally finished with the candy, I spit the stick into the garbage basket and scoot back to lean against the wall, even if it hurts to move I might as well be comfortable, to pass some waiting time I turn on the TV and scan the channels for something entertaining, which isn't much, my search is ended as he comes back inside my room and like a cool bad ass, flicks his candy's stick into the garbage.

"Nice shot." "A good 100 points easy." "Heh-heh...So, what was the call about?" "That?"

He groans and plops back where he was before, then lays back,resting his head on his arms.

"That, was more annoying spam. Why must people bug me with their stupid problems and demands? King, when's the next fight? King, I want to see V**.**F**.**. King, King, King, ugh! It gives me a headache." "So that screen name...was you. I knew it...Wait. Who's V**.**F**.**?" "You, Vampire Finch." Oh...Brain fart moment." "I like how they're clamoring for more. That means they'll bet more money. But you're not ready to fight for some time and I still haven't even figured out who you'd fight next." "Why don't you...talk it out with me? It might help."

He looks at me funny, I did just make an odd suggestion after all, but he shrugs it off and nods.

"Alright...I was first thinking of setting you up with Crow. But he's too popular to lose if you get thirsty. Maybe Woodpecker could play with you sometime soon, but not yet." "Why not?" "I'm still breaking him in. He'll be fighting Humming Bird in 5 days. Heh...Now that's going to be fun to see." "Oh...I've been replaced so quickly?" "No-no, heavens no. Humming Bird's too cracked to be on par with you. She does what she wants and literally gets off on the pain she causes." "Sick!" "I know. Children these days are so indecent." "And she's a kid? That's it. It's official. I completely give up on Humanity."

He chuckles with a playful smirks.

"Say now, I've got a fun idea. Why don't I let you pick your next opponent."

I'm shocked, I highly doubt he lets the other Deadmen pick their fights.

"You'd let me pick?" "Sure. Like I said, it should be fun to at least try. To be honest. I normally pick fighters by throwing darts at pictures, spinning game wheels, or just pick people I know will mess with the other on a some certain level." "How'd you pick Puffin for me?" "I was in a naughty mood, and thought it would be fun to size you up with him. You know, a battle of opposites. The large bulky brawn verses the nimble and outwitting brain." "That was naughty. Bad boy Tamaki. Bad boy."

He snickers at my playful tease and digs into his breast pocket to then pull out a digital business card.

"This card has the names and pictures of all the Deadmen in G-block. Touch the center and scroll through the list. When you see somebody of interest, just hand it back to me and it'll be done with." "Okie-dokie."

He gives me the card and I do as he instructed me to do so, causing a pop up screen to show me everybody in Carnival Corpse.

I look at everything, each name, nickname, and silly bird cartoon, mine's cute, there's little fangs poking out of the beak, it's adorable, but all these things are helpful, they're my clues as to what the fighter does and possible show of personality, I was lucky with Puffin, I pictured his branch wrong but got him right upon seeing him, I can't afford to take such chances again, not unless I want to face the dreaded Penalty Game, and I so don't want to do that.

There are so many Deadmen, more men than women, and since I've already defeated a dude in my first fight, I might as well fight a girl in the next one to be even, aside from myself, the other girls are Humming Bird, Game Fowl, Pigeon, Chicken, Duck, Seagull, 1 of the Swallow Twins who is marked unavailable for some reason, and Peacock, though I take the last one back, Peacock is a man in drag, even his bird name is a call to his gender, a Peacock is a male while a Peahen is female, my options are limited here, so with a bold move as my last resort, I pick a bird at complete random.

"This one."

I hand the card back to him and he readjusts his glasses with a grin.

"Pigeon? An interesting choice to say the least." "Why? I made a bad choice didn't I? What's her damage? Did I just nail my coffin shut?" "So many questions..."

He puts the card away and sits up.

"I might be inclined to tell you. If you can beat me in a friendly game."

I smile at him, he's back to being his normal playful self, the one I get along with best.

"What kind of game?" "A videogame." "The challenge?" "Time attack." "And the name of the game?" "Have you ever heard of Lollipop Chainsaw?"

My eyes light up hearing that name, it's been awhile since I've played it, but I'd sooner forget how to ride a bike than how to play a videogame, now don't let the name fool you, this thing is as bloody as it is funny, a horror slasher's dream videogame, slutty hot girls destroying zombies with insane weaponry, pure 100% kick ass at its best.

"Welcome to Candyland...Let the gore begin." "Heh-heh-heh...I knew I liked you for a reason."

He gets up and sets the game up on my TV, how he does it, I have no clue, it just makes him cooler that he can do it.

"How do I..." "Use your remote as the controller. Unless you want my spare?" Hmmm...A TV remote, or a real controller? Which do you think I want to use?" "A girl after my own heart."

He tosses me his spare wireless controller and sits back down.

"The game is simple. Whoever has the highest kill score when the clock runs out, wins." "Bring it on." "Glad you're in the zone so quickly. But do pay attention to one thing." "And what's that?" "The skin I have on my character. That is what the White Rabbit looks like." "The White Rabbit..."

He starts the game and selects the challenge, then when we get to the character select part, I see his rabbit, skin of porcelain, long hair of snow including her eye brows and lashes, eyes like pink rubies, a brace like cover around her neck, her hands are covered in padded tan mitts, her toes and heels are the only parts of her body not in-cased in her white with red patterns skin tight body suite, this girl is the White Rabbit he seeks to kill, yet if such a being really roams this Wonderland, I'm enchanted to know.

"Now it's time to show you why I'm the king." "You talk big, but do you have the skills to back it up?" "You are so going down." "In your dreams." "Then try and wake me." "Let the game begin!"

The game begins and I can already tell he's played this before, this will take all my gaming skill and cunning to claim victory against him, I must pull mad combos and sick fatalities to score high, but most of all, I have to have fun, things always go well when you have fun in a game, so who knows really, we're both good at this and we're both enjoying it, the game can go either way, only luck will determine a winner in this thing, well, luck and best usage of time in this 10 minute zombie chainsaw kill fest.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Another long chapter now under our belts. I hope everybody gets the clues I'm placing in here. I'm a sucker for being a tease with clues. And yes, I did not make this up, Google it if you don't believe me, but there is totally a skin of Shiro in the videogame Lollipop Chainsaw. I know, it's a single player game, but I couldn't resist. Once I found it, I knew I had to work it in here somehow, and what better way than with the game addicted Tamaki. I hope I'm keeping him in character. He plays a big role in this and the real story, and it's a shame he kills himself, sorry to spoil that for those who haven't gotten that far into the series. I thank you all for reading this and I'll try to update more as soon as I can. My internet is still down till we can pay to turn it back on. Sorry.


	5. Birds of the bloody cage

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Birds of the bloody cage._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

He starts the game and selects the challenge, then when we get to the character select part, I see his rabbit, skin of porcelain, long hair of snow including her eye brows and lashes, eyes like pink rubies, a brace like cover around her neck, her hands are covered in padded tan mitts, her toes and heels are the only parts of her body not in-cased in her white with red patterns skin tight body suite, this girl is the White Rabbit he seeks to kill, yet if such a being really roams this Wonderland, I'm enchanted to know.

"Now it's time to show you why I'm the king." "You talk big, but do you have the skills to back it up?" "You are so going down." "In your dreams." "Then try and wake me." "Let the game begin!"

The game begins and I can already tell he's played this before, this will take all my gaming skill and cunning to claim victory against him, I must pull mad combos and sick fatalities to score high, but most of all, I have to have fun, things always go well when you have fun in a game, so who knows really, we're both good at this and we're both enjoying it, the game can go either way, only luck will determine a winner in this thing, well, luck and best usage of time in this 10 minute zombie chainsaw kill fest.

* * *

As funny and unbelievable as it seems, Tamaki and I end up getting tie scores 3 times in a row, I thought we would've called down the gaming gods by doing that, but on round 4 a winner was named, ME, and that was the luckiest win ever, he was going to win by 10 zombies when in frustration, I smashed a few buttons and pulled off a seriously fucked up combo that I'm glad was saved on the replay, my character swung her chainsaw around on a chain and tore through 20 of them suckers, it was so epic...But as per the rules we agreed to, he tells me about Pigeon, and a bonus for giving him such a enjoyable game, he gives me the run down on Puffin too.

Before coming here and the Red Hole thing, Puffin was Ukioh Magaba, a very popular and successful male body model.

If a magazine needed a beefy guy to show off their gym equipment, or an after shot for some weight loss program, they called Ukioh, then the Red Hole happened and it had a drastic effect on the man.

Life was suddenly too short for him, he needed to keep up, to be bigger, better, stronger, faster, he began abusing vitamins and growth steroids, and it definitely showed.

His manager never believe the accusations and rumors till he caught Ukioh in the act, that ended horribly, lost in the moment of intoxication and fueled on roid-rage, Ukioh viciously killed his manager, apparently he had beaten him to a literal pulp with his branch.

How the mighty had fallen, from the top of the world, then straight to the bottom of the depths of hell where I've sent him.

Pigeon is another crazy story, real name Izami Sashemei, she was as normal as one could ever think, a single mother of 3, her husband died in a traffic accident, she worked 2 jobs to support her family when the court settlement for her husband's death had yet to start, then came the day of the Red Hole, her children were killed in the incident and she was put into a coma, she woke up about 2 years later and was given the tragic news, to say she took it well...that would be a lie...She snapped, her world had crumbled to bits and to top it off, her insurance canceled while in the coma, and she was stuck with a massive bill she could never pay off, homeless and mentally unbalanced, she wandered the dark back ally roads to vent her anger on those unlucky enough to cross her path, learning her Branch of Sin along the way, she was finally arrested when a cop found her 'home' in a local park, there he discovered the half-starved woman trying to tend to 3 children who had been missing for a week after their family was murdered, while in court Izami admitted to killing somewhere over 12 people for various reasons and was sent here to Deadman Wonderland on a death-sentence, here she is Pigeon and has been here for 2 years, she's lost only 4 matches, costing her an ear, part of her liver, a lung, the fingers of her left hand, and a patch of skin sliced off her back, now I'm set to fight this broken and banged up bird, I think my good luck might have just ran out on this, but god I hope not.

After thoroughly scaring my brain with such torrid tales, Tamaki bids me a good luck and takes his leave, letting me take in all that he's told me, at least I've come to know one bit of good news, I've killed 3 men, and all of them were deserving of the fate I gave them, now I have a new problem, the woman I'm set to fight was dealt a bad hand and isn't at fault for the way she is, should I just kill her and end the misery she must live with every moment, or, do I prolong her suffering for the pain she's caused by knocking her out and sending her to the Penalty Game, such a heavy burden placed on me, to play Angel of Mercy or Grim Reaper to those placed before me, I've seen things in this world I never should have and it's left me so disconnected and detached to the lives of my fellow men, I care not for the majority, but only a special select few, that # is now 1 as Tamaki has earned my trust, if others want to stay alive, they must earn this beast's favor, this world is going to hell, I'm just trying to survive it.

* * *

Day 1 of my bedridden recovery time wasn't so bad, neither was day 2, I was too busy to care about anything else as research and making strategies took much of my waking hours, I even missed the matches that happened, but who cares, those things aren't my problem to worry about, I have my own match to be concerned about, and based on what I've learned, I made 6 hopefully possible methods for beating her, but still, her Branch of Sin is still my biggest worry, Tamaki forgot to tell me about it and what it does, once more I step into a fight without full knowledge on my opponent, I don't like it...neither do I like boredom, which is what I've got now.

Day 3 and I'm bored out of my fucking skull, due to a technical error somewhere in the system, all T.V. and internet broadcast are down for an undetermined amount of time, and that just pisses me off, what the hell am I supposed to do to keep this stupid brain in check, there's nothing to look up, nothing to research, nothing to read, nothing to watch, there's absolutely nothing to do in here but count the tiles on the ceiling, there's 39 ½, I did that in an 1:25, now there's nothing to do...Nothing in here that is.

Using the I.V.'s drip stand as a rolling support cane, I slowly sneak out of my room and decide now is just the right time to go taking in the sights, finally get a look at G-block and see what it has to offer us Deadmen.

The first thing I notice on my solo tour is that there are more cell-rooms than there are inmates, maybe I'm just on the level where all the bedrooms are, because there are hallways and corridors that go to other points I don't know.

Aimlessly I wander and take in the sites, every now and again I see the occasional guard here or there, but they're not like the normal ones I know from the top side of this place.

These guards wear strange contamination protection suits for some reason.

Do they think we're diseased or something?

Whatever, as long as they leave me alone I have no complaint.

A bit further in my journey, I find a gym/training room, the door is open but I hear someone inside, so I keep going, no need to bother someone who clearly sounds like they know what they're doing, not in this shape that's for sure, I may kick ass, but in my current state, I'd only be able to defend myself from long distance range, not good around others with these powers, I don't know what they're capable of.

Going more down this road, I hear quite the commotion coming from a closed room, it sounds like there's multiple people inside.

There's laughter, chatting, a clacking sound I believe goes with the game of pool, it sounds like a bar, or in the least a pub, I'm not the social type and move on, turning down another hall, I suddenly get the feeling that I'm being watched.

Sure, I admit to baring a certain amount of paranoia, but my suspicions are validated when I hear faint footsteps behind me, and when I turn around real quick, I catch the faintest sight of teal or light blue and white in a quick blur before it ducked around the corner.

My curiosity is peaked by this, but I'm too weak to follow after it, maybe had it been white and red I would have followed.

It could've been the White Rabbit Tamaki told me of, but the girl who is bunny has no teal on her what so ever, but still, this blur I saw has my guard up on alert now.

Picking up my pace after seeing the mystery blur, I keep going till I find a small rec-room, needing to sit down and snack, I decide now is a good time for a break, judging from the looks of the room, this is probably for the guards and not inmates, hope they don't mind me being here for a moment, I just need to rest for a second, so I get myself a soda and chocolate bar then hang out, it doesn't take long to finish the candy bar but just as I drink the last bit of soda, I realize something, and it hits me hard.

"Holy shit, I have no idea how to get back to my room!"

I go out into the hall and like if I have vertigo, the hallways seem to stretch outwards to unreal lengths and now I'm concerned, why the hell did I go out so far, I should have had a guard show me around, or at least give me a map or something, great, this is just fucking great!

"Super, I'm lost. I should've just stayed in bed. But no...Now where's a directory when you need one." "Pardon me miss..."

I turn around startled, nearly falling down from losing my balance, but this man with the oddly nice voice and wooden sandals catches me just in time, saving me before my head met my ass on the floor.

"Are you alright?" "I think so. Thank you."

He helps straighten me up before releasing his hold on me and I now get a good look at him.

He is a young, pale man with a frail posture, he has a gentle face with long, curly dark brown hair, with strands covering his cheeks and one strand between his eyes.

He has a scar on his neck at the height of his vocal cords, I can only guess if it's due to a Penalty Game he endured, so he speaks through a voice box.

He wears a black sweater, light grey pants and geta-sandals, he has a dark green scarf that he wears around his neck and another scarf he keeps around his waist, that scarf is light brown with a motif.

He seems so out of place here, like a diamond in the ruff.

"I apologize for frightening you like that." "My fault really. I wasn't paying attention." "Still. It was rude to just sneak up on a woman in your condition." "Now that, I agree with."

He chuckles and I must admit, he's not bad looking, certainly doesn't seem like someone who needs to wear that death-sentence collar, too bad he is.

"So then, you seem new here. What brings you this far into G-block? Are you in need of some assistance?" "As much as I want to say no. That would be a huge lie I can't afford to tell." "May I be of help then?" "I sure as hell hope so." "A tough girl. Such spirit is needed here. Tell me, what's your name." "I'll tell you mine after you tell me yours." "A fair trade. My name is Nagi Kengamine. But around here, I go by Owl." "Pleased to meet you. I'm Lynsie Mana. But I go by Vampire Finch here."

His eyes widen in shocked disbelief.

"You? You're the Vampire Finch?" "If I'm guilty of anything, it's that right there." "Don't take it the wrong way. It's just...You don't strike me as the same girl I saw defeat Puffin." "That was just for show. I'm not really so bad when you get to know me." "I can see that. Might I offer you a drink? Someone in your health needs plenty of fluids." "I don't drink...Alcohol that is." "The bar also serves soda." "Sold."

He laughs and supports my side before escorting me towards the bar, he's a nice guy really, I can't even imagine any reason as to why Nagi should be in a place like this, he's far too sweet, what on Earth could this teddy bear of a man have done, that's going to bug me for the longest time, I just know it.

It doesn't take long before Nagi leads us to the pub and sits me down at the bar.

"Thank you for the help Nagi." "You're quite welcomed Lynsie. Go ahead and order anything you wish." "Heh...Don't mind if I do." "What's your poison little lady?" "Ice cold cola please." "Coming right up."

I giggle and am not sure why, I guess I'm just not used to this, being treated nicely, seeing the positive side of Humanity, being seen as normal, this is nice, I like seeing this side of the world, the light shining in the darkness, the small glimmer of Heaven outside of Hell.

"Hey Nagi, who's the girl?" "Yeah, she's cute."

2 Deadmen comment as they approach the bar, I don't like this sort of attention and it shows ever so slightly on my face, Nagi seems to sense this and drapes an arm around my shoulders protectively.

"This is Lynsie. She's new to this part of G-block. But I think we all know her better as the Vampire Finch."

Jaws drop in shock.

"What?" "You for real?" "No way, I don't believe it."

I smirk darkly, this could be fun.

"You doubt I am who I say I am? Tsk-tsk-tsk..."

A blood tendril forms on my back and shoots out to within an inch of their noses.

"That would be a big mistake." "Oooh, and she didn't even need to turn around. She's hard core."

I retract the tendril as I'm given my drink and a woman comes to sit beside me, she is an attractive tan skinned Japanese woman, she has a well-toned body and is slim and muscular, she has white hair with a silver tint, that is curly and short, her eyes are a golden honey color, her clothing has an Indian-style look, she is wearing a small eggplant shaped bell around her neck, and despite all that she is, the only thing I notice is the bell dangling on her necklace.

"So. You're the girl who took out Puffin?" "That be me, yes." "Sweet. Wicked fight you put on." "Thanks. That's what I was going for." "Lynsie, this is Karako Koshio. Better known as Game Fowl." "Pleased to meet you." "Like wise...So what's with the I.V.?" "Karako!" "No-no, it's fine. I'm actually surprised you didn't say anything about it since we've met." "I didn't want to be rude."

There he goes again being super polite, everything about this guy screams gentlemen, why is he here?

"You're a sweet man. The truth is, Puffin messed me up quite a bit. The doc's put me on this vitamin stuff to get me going again. I've got maybe 6 more drips to take in before I can go in for my checkup. But once I've got the okay, I'm going back in the cage for another fight." "So soon." "Against who?" "Pigeon."

A sea of groans answer me, that isn't a good sign.

"Pigeon...That's ruff." "Glad I never had to fight her." "She's killed her last 3 opponents." "How come?" "The anniversary of her kids death's is this month." "It's got her in a bad mood." "That would be a understatement." "Now I really wished I'd stayed in bed...What do you think my odds are in this thing?" "That all depends..."

A new face joins the small gathering around me, this guy gives off a certain vibe to me, it feels, I don't know, good yet bad, can't really tell which there is more of, but he looks okay, he has regular, black hair that reaches his eyes and is a little longer at the sides, he is quite pale and has dark-gray eyes, without or tiny pupils, he wears a black, long-sleeve t-shirt with a wide neck opening and has gray colored pants, he also has this odd logo (the so-called Scar Chain logo) on the left side of his chest and back, all in all, dude looks cool.

"Do you want the odds of you winning? The odds of you losing? Or the odds of you getting out in one whole piece?" "I'm in no position to be uninformed. Give me all 3." "As you wish...Now if my math is right, and believe me, it always is. The odds of you winning by any means, is 1 in 37. the odds of you losing, is 1 in 42. and the odds of you leaving the fight intact, is 1 in 21."

My mind runs the numbers and he's right, the odds aren't in my favor, maybe if I go over my plans with him, my chances will increase to a more appealing number.

"Why'd you have to go and be all negative for?" "Hey, she asked for odds and I gave them to her. It's not my fault they're not good." "You have to understand that he isn't intentionally trying to scare you." "I know. I just need a plan. Get things ready. Now if only I knew what her Branch of Sin does? That's the one piece I'm missing to my puzzle." "Her branch is sort of odd really. She sprouts 6 wings that do massive damage to a wide area. 2 wings form around her head, 2 around her legs, and of course 2 on her back. It gives her the appearance of a..." "A S_eraphim_, the angel's closest to god. How cruel can irony be?" "You've done your homework." "Nope. I'm just a weird girl who likes weird things. So do the wings do anything?" "They let her float so all 6 can attack. They mostly just smash people around, but they've been known to wrap around fighters and smother them to death...before crushing them." "Hmmm..."

Useful, very-very useful, now this is what I needed to know, now my plans can be tweaked to be better, there's no way I'm losing this fight, I've got too much at stake, and no Pigeon is going to get in my way.

"Thanks a lot dude. You have no idea how much you've just saved my ass." "Oh, I have a feeling I do. And you're welcome. The name is Rokuro Bundō by the way. But you can call me Black Bird." "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He gives me a small smile and my heart falters for a second, why in the hell did it just do that, why am I being affected in such a way to begin with, I mean, I'm in jail, even if I wanted to find a guy, which I'm not interested in doing so at the moment, prison certainly isn't the best place to go looking in for one, and definitely not one of the inmates, especially the ones with those damn death-sentence collars.

"Say now. Let's liven things up shall we." "Yeah. Someone put on some music." "One request for tunes, coming right up."

And so that's how the day went on from there, people enjoying themselves as normal people do, there was dancing, chatting, joking, getting to know others better, I learn of the group they all make together called the Scar Chain and of its 18 members, playing a little pool when I felt like it, just having fun as if we're all not in the big house, but like always, good things must come to an end, in my current state I grew tired within a short time, I needed to get back to my room to get some rest, like I should've been doing per Doctor's orders, I start to ask Nagi if he'd take me back, but Rokuro all of a sudden volunteers out of the blue, I'm too tired to abject against it, besides, what's the worst that could happen with this guy, and if something does happen, I'll drain him before he hits the ground.

It takes a bit to get back to the main room level, what with being so weak and all, but Rokuro does a good job of being an escort to me, he gets me to my room just fine and sits me on the bed.

"There now. You gonna be alright?" "Yeah. It's the I.V.'s fault. It packs more of a punch than Puffin did. But I'll be fine after a nap." "You sure?" "Do I look unsure to you?" "Actually, you look as though you might puke any second now." "I'm that pale huh?" "Yep." "Then I'm staying in bed from now on. I don't wanna end up dropping dead just because I was bored." "Good to hear that. I'm sure Tamaki will be happy to see you listening to what the Doctor said."

Hold up, what did he just say?

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

And there we have it. Another awesome installment all primed up for you lovely readers to enjoy. Sorry if I made you wait forever. Hope you enjoyed it. Did you like the characters I've put in here? I tried to go in a different direction than what I've seen in other fics, not saying there's anything wrong if you've made one where the OC instantly meets Ganta, Shiro, or Senji right away, I'm just trying to build up to them since they're such important characters and you don't automatically play your best cards. It may have taken a while, but I'm doing the best I can through troubling times. I do wish like crazy that things get better soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this and thanks for supporting my writing.


	6. Bye bye birdie

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Bye-bye birdie._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

It takes a bit to get back to the main room level, what with being so weak and all, but Rokuro does a good job of being an escort to me, he gets me to my room just fine and sits me on the bed.

"There now. You gonna be alright?" "Yeah. It's the I.V.'s fault. It packs more of a punch than Puffin did. But I'll be fine after a nap." "You sure?" "Do I look unsure to you?" "Actually, you look as though you might puke any second now." "I'm that pale huh?" "Yep." "Then I'm staying in bed from now on. I don't wanna end up dropping dead just because I was bored." "Good to hear that. I'm sure Tamaki will be happy to see you listening to what the Doctor said."

Hold up, what did he just say?

* * *

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. How the hell do you know about that?"

Rokuro smirks and cracks his neck.

"Come now. You really didn't think you were the only toy the guy has did you?" "No...But I did think they were all dead by this point." "Well sorry to burst your bubble on that."

He sits on the foot of my bed and leans on his hands.

"Getting cozy are we?" "Well, I am gonna be here a while aren't I?" "Come again?" "The boss says you have a PC that you plan on. Wouldn't it be wise to let me help make sure your plans work?"

This is odd yet helpful, he does seem pretty smart, maybe this isn't so bad, but still, I have a question.

"That's all fine and dandy. But answer me something, oh other toy. How did you know to find me?" "Call it a hunch." "Be honest, or I'll drain you where you sit."

A somewhat delighted look comes to him upon hearing that, I'm not sure, but I think he's...excited?

"Fine. See that bracelet on your wrist. It can track your vitals and location. The boss saw you were just wandering around all lost and junk. So he sent me a message and had me make sure you didn't wind up dead in some corner because you couldn't find your way back." "Gee, who knew he cared that much. Great. Now I owe him." "Heh...Despite how you feel about that. You should be lucky Nagi found you. Had you kept going the way you were, you would've entered the territory of the Undertakers."

Undertakers...I highly doubt he means the wrestler, good sir, you have my curiosity peaked.

"Oh. And what are Undertakers?" "They're Tamaki's deadliest playthings. In his role as a Lawyer, he found the worst of the worst. The irredeemable, unable to live in 'normal' society. The most brutal and psycho killers out there, and put them through a 'special correctional program'. Their minds were screwed up even more. No more feelings of Humanity. No more mercy, remorse, apathy, or empathy. Unless told otherwise, they'll kill on sight, or do worse. That's why they're also known as the Anti-Deadmen Enforcers. They kill Deadmen."

Tamaki, you genius...From what Nagi and his friends told me, they all wish for his head on a stick, it's pure brilliance that he made people who are capable of defeating inmates with super powers, the only thing better than that would be if he made Deadmen who obey only him, like copies, only better.

Who knows, maybe this idea has already crossed his mind, I wouldn't put it passed a guy like him.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh...They sound like a bunch of fun loving folks. Do they know we're not on the kill hit list?" "They know not to kill me. I'm their link to the ins and outs of Scar Chain. You, I don't think so. I'll let them know not to play with you just to be safe." "Better safe than sorry, my new partner in mischief." "Oh. So we're partners now? And here I thought you weren't the trusting type."

I smirk darkly, does he not see why Tamaki likes me so damn much, I'm not exactly normal...or sane.

"Oh, I'm not. Far from it really. It takes a lot to properly earn my trust. But when someone scratches my back in a good way, I'm inclined to do the same back unless wronged. Tamaki holds up his word to me, keeps the promises he makes me. He's a very interesting man. And as you follow him too, I believe a partnership of sorts is in our best favor. Wouldn't you agree?" "Hmmm...You make a good point there. But since I've been doing this longer than you. I think I should be the one in charge when we have orders." "Sure dude. I have no problems with that. Why would I? It's not like I'm in charge as it is. Now then, how about we do what you said earlier. Let's take a look over what my mind has made...Shall we?" "Now that's a step in the right direction. Show me what you've got, noob."

So I do just that, I show him my plans and go over the details like a storyteller, then when needed, he informs me of errors and points that can be improved upon, all in all, we come up with an entirely new strategy that will not only guaranty my victory, but will allow me to deal with Pigeon without dying or being injured, that's what I needed, thank you once again Tamaki, I seriously owe you big.

* * *

Day 4, I finished off my last bags of antidote and am brought to see the Doctor, though I've heard all sorts of stories about her being this sick sadistic woman, a mad Doctor who takes pleasure in operating on living victims, I still don't see the wicked witch the others make her out to be, she runs a test on me to see if this has all been worth it, I'm injected with 100% pure death-sentence collar poison and she monitors my overall condition for up to 2 hours, once the time is up and she finds no change in me, I'm given a clean bill of health and left the rest of the day to prepare for the worst tomorrow has to throw my way, I choose to go over my plan and sleep, I'll need all the energy I can get for this, that's for sure, but at least I have my secret weapon now, I'm completely immune to the tainted blood of the Deadmen, I can drink and drain to my thirst's content, and not worry about the consequences of such a grand feast.

* * *

"Welcome one and all! To the fight you've all been waiting for. It may have took some time, but we assure you, this will have been worth the wait."

Like before, 2 chain-link cages are lowered down into the massive birdcage and open to release the poor combatants held within them.

"First up, the veteran. She's mad, unstable, and missing more than just her marbles. The angel among the Deadmen, Pigeon!"

The poor thing, I knew she'd be fucked up looking, but this is just sad, her body is wrapped in medical bandaging and she's only wearing a sky-blue gown, very little of her is not bandaged, I can only make out her emotionless face and tangled blonde hair, combine that with all the damage she's taken in her Penalty Games and you get the saddest looking woman ever, life has really screwed her up and over.

"And the rookie. You've wanted her, you've demanded her, and now here she is. The beast of all Deadmen, Vampire Finch!"

Great, I'm a beast again, why'd I say that in my last fight, it took forever to be rid of that name and now it's back, I've been dangling that chain since Elementary School, why, why can't I escape this thing, damn it, so uncool, much like this match, I...I don't know if I can do this, it was easier to plan this out when I couldn't see her, but now...Can I really bring myself to harm this woman, she's so weak and frail, can I bare the burden of living with what happens if she goes to another Penalty Game, what am I to be in this cage fight, am I to be a guiding light of release, or a shadow of darkness that further brings her pain...I don't like this, I really don't like this at all.

"Deadmen, get ready..."

Can I really do this, can I kill her, should I kill her, do I let her live, damn it, why is this so hard, it's never been hard, I always knew when it was okay to do this, why, why is it hard now, why am I so messed up, I...I can do this, I have to, I can't go to the Penalty Game, I can't lose, I won't lose, I...I...**.**

"And...Fight!"

Things get dead quite, nobody is moving, I can vaguely hear the digital audience complaining about the lack of action, but they're not the ones who are in danger, I'm the one who's a mere 30 feet away from a woman that killed 3 people because of what this month means to her, suddenly her right arm twitches in an involuntary spasm and I instinctively start to slowly back away.

"My babies..."

I freeze up dead, I think my heart even stopped, this is going to suck so much ass it isn't even funny.

"Where are my babies?"

Snap out of it damn it, remember the plan, you know what to do, do you want to lose and end up like her, well, do you, than wake the fuck up and get this over with, have no fear, do not hesitate, show no mercy as she won't give you any, and no matter what, don't enrage her more than she is...Now do it.

"Your children are in Heaven with God..."

My backbone reforms and my mind returns, I have to do this, I have no other choice, my only option is to end this, blood tendrils sprout from my back and I get ready for battle.

"Allow me to help bring you to them."

Seeing as she hasn't moved or brought out her branch, I charge towards her, hoping luck is with me and this can be ended quickly, this was something not in the plan...That's why it failed.

"My babies...Give me back my babies!"

She activates her branch and floats as 6 blood wings form from her body, then swat me away harshly, slamming me, or more specificity my left side, into one of the cage's bars, causing me to literally roar out in pain as my tendrils break...That's where the whole beast thing comes from, I lack a scream, sure, I can copy screams thanks to being a vocal mimic, but I don't have one of my own, I roar instead, I also growl, snarl, bark, and hiss, all sound animalistic, even demonic, though I hate to admit it, beast is a very appropriate nickname for me, yet I'll be clear on this as much as I can...I am not a freak, I am not!

"Okay...So it's not going to be that easy. Should've seen that coming."

I get on my hands and knees, then shake the red and white spots from my eyes.

"Fine. No playing around with you. It's time I show off why nobody messes with the Jabberwocky." "My babies..." "Ah hell." "Give them back. Give me back my babies!" "Fuck!"

2 of her wings stretch out from her legs to strike me, but I dodge just in time, however, for someone who isn't moving their body at all, her attacks are fast, one right after the other, not giving me any time to straighten up to stand and forcing me to bound about the arena on all 4s, good thing I would do this at home for fun as a kid to my early teens, who knew it would ever pay off for combat situations, fuck all those people who said I was weird, being weird is what's keeping me alive, weird works.

Her 2 torso wings join the fight and now I have to enact the main point of the plan, sprouting tendrils from my back and limbs, I hastily scale up the 4 fake trees and bars of the cage all while avoiding her strikes, which stop after I reach a certain height, apparently they have a limit, so finally I do find a place of sanctuary atop the perched bird-shaped announcing speaker, and although I know it's wrong to think this, but she won't shut up about getting back her kids, it's so damn annoying, it's eating at me, getting to me,

"My babies...Where are they? Where are my babies?!" "Oh will you just shut up! I mean, really. Your family is dead. You know that. Now do us all a favor and be quiet already. Sheesh!" "My babies...My babies are dead? No...NO! Give them back! Give me my babies now!"

Furious, all 6 of her wings point up to me and start shooting bloody feathers at me like knife like darts, piercing and slicing all in their path, even going through the speaker and hitting me, by the time it stops, I'm doing a lovely job of looking like a pincushion or if I was attacked by a porcupine.

"Alright...Ow...Note to self. Never do that again."

I absorb the feathers and make myself stand, my legs took the brunt of the attack, I had been kneeling when it happened, but as far as I can tell no serious damage is done, I can still stand and move, and my power keeps me from bleeding, so I'm still good, I can do this, I can finish this once and for all.

"Sorry I said that, but it was true. Your family is no longer in this world and it hurts you greatly to know that. Which is why I'll help you. You've suffered here long enough. It's time for you to go home."

Now on the speaker's edge and with all tendrils at the ready, I leap off and dive straight down for her.

"My babies..."

Her wings reach up for me and I encase my entire body in the tendrils just as the wings wrap around me in a smothering constrictive hold.

"Where are my babies?"

Her wings tighten viciously...But only up to a point that has her confused.

"My babies?" "Not even close."

Using my branch's ability, I eat a hole out through her wings and shoot myself out like a bullet towards her seemingly unwavering body, her eyes widen as a tendril coils around my right hand and like how her feathers pierced me, my dagger like hand pierces her, right on her chest, breaking skin, tearing muscle, crushing bone, and settling deep in her heart, her scream is as deafening as it is soul shattering, it pains me so to do this, but I don't want to see her suffer any longer, she doesn't deserve it and never did, I pity the poor creature she has become, yet to my shock, she grabs my arm with her usable hand, but instead of trying to fight me off, she merely smiles as tears stream down her slightly glowing face.

"My babies...I...I can see them...They're so beautiful."

I don't know this woman, I just met her today, I'm killing her with my own hands, I should feel nothing, yet, my eyes water in sadness and I can't make them stop, I can only make this nice for her as she fades.

"Go to them. Rejoin your family and loved ones once more. They miss you. They've been waiting for you for a very long time. Now go home lost angel..."

With my tendril hand directly in her body's main blood source, I drink her in seconds and slowly lay her body gently on the ground in respect...respect for the fallen...respect for the dead.

"And rest in peace. You've earned it."

I remove my hand and close her eyes, she's still smiling, is this her way of thanking me, thanking me for setting her free, but if I did a good thing, then why do I feel so bad, why am I crying for her now?

"Unbelievable! Vampire Finch has plucked Pigeon! Never had we seen such an incredible fight in all of Carnival Corpse. But we have a winner and it's our favorite bloodsucker. Till next time folks. Good fight, and goodnight."

I did it again, I won another battle, only this time I'm okay, just sore and have some cuts from the feathers, but otherwise I'm fine, but I can't move, I can't bring myself to move away from her body, am I feeling guilty for killing her, but it was out of mercy, I killed her to save her, there was no other way.

Guards come in and take me away, the whole time I just watch as she slowly leaves my sight, both from being dragged and from being blinded by tears, I silently cry the whole way to see the Doctor, morning over her, someone has too, I...I regret having to kill her, she didn't deserve to die, and I didn't deserve to kill her, now I must live with that, I've killed 4 people, 3 were scum and 1...1 was an angel.

* * *

Once at the Doctor's office, she treats the minor boo-boos I attained and fixes my legs as good as new, but she did take notice of my sadness and tears, I don't think I see her that often, but apparently there's been enough visits that she knows something's the matter with me, she makes a few jokes here and there to cheer me up, even going so far as to give a dozen lollipops for being a good patient, but by the time I'm taken away, I'm in no better mood than when I came in.

Back in my room I sulk, I may have won yet I feel as though I lost, I don't wish to celebrate, to watch TV, to read, to surf the web, or do anything at all, I just want to lay in bed and mope this out...then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Wait a second?

Why am I so sad for, I did a good thing, I freed her from the torture living was putting her through, I reunited her with her family and gave her peace, I shouldn't feel bad about that, I should feel overjoyed, downright ecstatic even, I did a good deed and saved her, I take back what I said before, I don't regret having to kill her, I don't regret being the one to kill her, I was the only one who could've gotten that close, death is what saved her, yeah, no regrets, she's in a better place now and at rest...I did good.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Tah-dah! Well, did I do good on this or what? I poured a lot into making this one and I believe it shows. This chapter has shown there are many sides to Lynsie. She can sweet, she can be ruthless, she can be crazy, and she can be hurt, all of which means that she is Human. In her eyes the fight with Pigeon was like having to kill Old Yeller. Everybody cries when that happens in the movie, even the nutty Vampire Finch. I thank you for reading and reviewing. I promise there is more, so look forward to the future.


	7. Playmate

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Playmate._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

Back in my room I sulk, I may have won yet I feel as though I lost, I don't wish to celebrate, to watch TV, to read, to surf the web, or do anything at all, I just want to lay in bed and mope this out...then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Wait a second?

Why am I so sad for, I did a good thing, I freed her from the torture living was putting her through, I reunited her with her family and gave her peace, I shouldn't feel bad about that, I should feel overjoyed, downright ecstatic even, I did a good deed and saved her, I take back what I said before, I don't regret having to kill her, I don't regret being the one to kill her, I was the only one who could've gotten that close, death is what saved her, yeah, no regrets, she's in a better place now and at rest...I did good.

* * *

Now feeling much better about how I handled the fight, I figure I should make all of me feel this good, grabbing a fresh set of clothes, I lock myself in my bathroom and don't come back out for 2 hours, 30 to 40 minutes were used to shower, the rest of the time was used for bathing, it would've been less time had I not gotten cozy and passed out, thank god for my headrest or I probably might have drowned like a stupid idiot, no way I'm going out like that, it's too dumb, I'd be mocked in the afterlife.

But after a nice relaxing soak and a new temporary outfit, a red t-shirt and blue jeans with my hair down to dry better, now I feel fan-fucking-tastic, I'm all clean, I bare no guilt, I'm as pure as the first snowflake of winter, nothing can spoil this, absolutely nothing.

*knock-knock-knock*

A knock at my door, who can it be, since my first match the list of possible visitors has grown, but to be fair, my match ended a little while ago, so it can only be one man, one I've been expecting to see.

"The door is open."

The door opens up and who do I see, why it's my Black King of Spades, Tsunenaga Tamaki.

"Hey boss-man, how's it going?" "Funny. That's what I was going to ask you."

H enters the room completely as I sit on the bed and remove the towel from around my neck, that's when I notice the goodie-bag in his hand.

"So then, how is my dear doll doing after her big fight?" "I'm fine and funky fresh. Is that for me?" "Yes it is. It's your winnings. Usually winners get these right after they attain victory. But you keep leaving the arena without them. You naughty girl." "Heh...You can't blame me for the first time. I wasn't in the best shape to accept any prizes." "And what's the excuse for this one?" "I never saw it coming. The guards just hale me away every chance they get. You saw that. Didn't you?" "I did. They have a bad habit of doing that. Luckily, them doing that does one good thing." "And that would be?"

He plops the bag on my lap and smirks.

"I get to come visit my favorite toy."

I blush much to his amusement, but I try to play it off by just acting normally.

"Awww...The king does honor me with such humbling words. Tell me your highness. Did thy battle please you?"

His eyes beam with the thought of my match and that Cheshire Cat grin comes across his face.

"Did it please me? Oh, you have no idea how much that is an understatement. I couldn't put into words just how good you made me feel just from watching you. I'll admit, I was worried when you hit the cage. But when you got back up and continued on, that's when I knew you were going to win. And that sound you made when you hit the bars..."

He shudders and embraces his sides as he wriggles excitedly, a tad creepy on my end.

"Now that got me going. It made my blood freeze and sent chills throughout my body. Ooooh! I think I still have goose-bumps even now. It was that good."

I rub the back of my head nervously and laugh sheepishly, I don't really know why, but this feels a bit awkward for some reason.

"Glad to know you enjoyed yourself." "That reminds me. Are you okay?" "Why do you ask?" "You left the arena crying. Were you hurt?"

He saw that, great, there goes my badass reputation.

"Oh, that? Phft...That was nothing. Something stupid bugged my mind and it made me tear up for a while. But I'm okay, really I am." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure...So how are you today?"

He sighs and readjusts his glasses.

"I'm actually bored out of my skull. I've been just swamped with paperwork today. Your match was the only thing to brighten up all the gloom." "Uh-oh. You bored? That isn't good." "Tell me about it." "Hmmm? Sounds like you can use play-pal to provide you with entertainment as you toil away with your terrible work." "That does sound nice..."

He smirks slyly.

"Does that mean you're offering to take the job?"

I just shrug.

"Sure. I'll help you out with your boredom problem. Plus, it wouldn't hurt for a change of scenery. And what better way to do it, than to be with a good friend."

His eyes widen in total surprise, I really doubt he ever expected to hear me say that, and I'm a little surprised too, I don't have much in the way of friends, honestly I had 0 before being sent here, now I have 4 that I consider to be on that level, Tamaki, Nagi, Karako, and Rokuro.

"You...You think of me as a friend?" "Yes, I do. I don't have many friends. But if I were to name someone to be a friend. I'd choose you. You're a lot of fun to be around. You make things interesting. And despite our odd job relation. I like to think that...maybe...You think of me as a friend too."

He just stares at me, his face is for once a blank slate, I feel so stupid, I can't believe I said that.

"I'm sorry. That must have sounded so lame. Just forget I said anything." "I can't do that Lynsie." "Sure you can." "No, I can't." "Why?" "Because...I want you as my friend."

He extends his right hand to me and his smile returns...He, did he really mean that, he wants me as his friend...Please don't be a part of some game he's playing, because I'll kill him if it is.

"Come. Let's have some fun together."

That Cheshire Cat smile, damn that smile, I can never fight against that smile, it had me while I was on trial and it still gets me now, damn it, I can't resist and I take his hand.

"I'd love to."

And with that, he leads me out into the hall and to an area I don't recognize, until I get a map I'm never going to know my way around this crazy place, how big is this place exactly anyway, when I first got here I remember hearing someone joke that it had to be bigger than all the Disneylands combined, maybe they were right, soon we reach a wall that, upon him placing his hand to it, opens up to reveal a hidden elevator.

"Ladies first." "Why thank you."

I step inside and he joins me before pressing the up button, this thing is fast and yet surprisingly quiet, well, there is elevator music, but not that boring shit called muzak that either puts you to sleep or makes you kill crazy, this thing is playing real music, the kind you can rock out to.

"Sweet tunes." "You think so?" "Way better than the normal junk." "I agree with you completely." "See. We get along together." "We do share most things in common. But if you knew my history, I don't think you'd like me anymore." "Please. Don't give me that bullcrud. A past is in the past. Let's leave it that way unless completely called for. Okay?" "So, if I wanted to know more about you?" "I'll tell you. But only because you asked." "Good to know." "And if I asked you?" "I'll tell you." "Thanks. That's much appreciated." "You're welcome."

The elevator stops and opens up right in his office, no joke, and when we get out, it closes and hides behind his bookcase, it's like something out of a spy movie, super cool.

"Do you have any more secret doors in here or what?" "Well, I wouldn't be so good at this game if I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeves." "Heh...Touché, naughty boy. Hiding your best cards so nobody but you wins...I approve."

He snickers and goes behind his desk, I still can't believe this is his office, it screams daycare center to me, it sort of looks like some kids broke in here and left toys all over the place, but there are no kids, only him, and these all belong to him too, I like toys, but this is a tad odd for a man in his mid-30s.

"Do you really play with all these things?" "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

I hold up a toy airplane.

"For ages 8 and up. A bit off limits for you don't you think?" "It says for 8 and up. I'm up over 8. It's perfectly fine." "I suppose you have a point there. But I just figured you'd have more grown up toys." "Oh? How grown up are you talking about?"

I blush in shock and drop the plane, which gets him laughing his smug butt off.

"Now who's the naughty one?" "Don't play like that! That was just wrong." "And how old are you again, Ms. Prudish?" "That doesn't matter. I don't like dirty jokes like that. They're sickening." "Fine-fine. You have my apologies. That wasn't even funny." "Thank you." "But your reaction was hysterical." "Hey!"

He chuckles as he brings out some papers and starts doing actual work, majorly shocking to see that.

"Wow. You weren't lying. You really do have paperwork." "Why would I lie about something so tedious?" "I don't know? I figured you were bored and wanted to tease me for fun." "Though not a bad idea for later. I was and slightly am still bored. And your job is to fix that like you said you would." "How do I do that?" "Look around. You see a room full of toys. What do you think?" "You...Want me to play?" "Bingo."

Now that's something I wasn't expecting to hear, he wants me to play with his toys, his vast amount of silly, childish, shiny, interesting, familiar, fun looking toys...I wanna play.

"Really? I can play with your toys?" "Yes you can." "Okay, I'll do it. But how will this entertain you?" "I can't play till I'm done with all this. But I can still enjoy the sounds of play." "Oh, I get it. Interactive yet non-interactive gaming." "Exactly. So be a dear, and have fun."

Suddenly reverting to a 6 year old, I giggle foolishly and fiddle with whatever I can get my hands on, he has so much stuff, I can't do it all, at least not in one day, I first try out the red peddle car, I drive around dodging toys and furniture, just racing myself to a nonexistent finish line, I however loose the race as I end up crashing, turned a corner too hard and flipped over upside down, that hurt like a bitch, but I just pop back up like nothing, even though I landed on my neck, and move on to something else.

A popgun tank was interesting, but it's just a cork on a string, no fun shooting that, next I juggled some beanbags with my tendrils, slowly adding more till I couldn't handle anymore, whatever I didn't drop, I tossed into the basketball hoop, moving on to the archery set, I shoot arrows tipped with suction cups at a laminated score board, I always did do well at target practice as a kid, I had this same toy too, and like as a kid, one arrow somehow manages to bounce off the wall and comes right back at me, lame.

Finally the one toy that captivates me is by far the oldest, building blocks, I make a few towers, the occasional pyramid, even a couple of random animal shapes, all while letting out a curse every once in a while when something goes wrong, doing that earns me some hearty guffaws from my solo audience, this keeps my attention till one of the blocks rolls away from me, I crawl after it, going past his desk, and catch it against the line of cabinets where a buzzing gets to me, looking up I find the source of the buzzing, a sound activated dancing rocker flower, complete with cool red framed shades and bass guitar, it's adorably cute, and that means a lot coming from me, it takes a lot to be cute in my eyes.

Standing up, my eyes are drawn out to the large window and I see what all the normal people see, I see a land of fun and whimsy, a land with roller coasters and ferris wheels, with bumper cars and fun-houses, I see an amusement park, not a prison, I see a lie, the vale that outsiders see while those inside know the truth, I'm on the reflective side of the looking glass looking out at the world beyond Wonderland, it's strange, I haven't been in here long, not even a full month yet, but I already don't remember what most things look like beyond the castle like walls of this place, wonder what I've missed, what hip cool new things have come out that I can never hope to buy, come on jet-packs.

"Looks like fun out there doesn't it?"

His voice breaks my thoughts and I turn my head to see him standing behind me.

"You finished already?" "You were a big help. You made work fun. Or at least, sound fun."

I smile, at least I did something for him that didn't involve me killing anybody.

"Happy to help my king." "Then why do you sound so down?"

I sigh and look out the window again, a sad expression coming to me as I place my hand on the glass.

"I guess I'm a tad forlorn. Seeing the park out there, all the happy people, not a care in their little world. It reminds me of days long ago. Heh...I can't even recall the last time I went to a park like this. It's sad. I really can't remember that. I can't remember what the outside looked like a month ago. I don't even know if my family knows what happened to me." "Oh, they know."

My eyes widen and I look at him in confused shock.

"They do?" "To a point. Because you're American, we didn't have the jurisdiction right to keep you here. The crime wasn't strong enough to bypass the law. So I did a little editing, and don't get upset, but they think you're dead." "They...They think I'm dead?" "If it helps, they didn't ask too much on the how, or what happened to the body. So long as they were given the proper paperwork, your government couldn't give a care. But just in case, I did send over a urn with your 'remains' to smooth over any hard feelings. Better safe than sorry right?"

I shake my head and sit on top of the cabinets.

"Of course they wouldn't care. I have no insurance and my family's poor. I'm a nobody over there. Just a small fish in a large sea. If I was dead, they'd probably cremate me anyway." "Then you're not mad?" "Nah. This is best course of action. Why do you think I moved to Japan in the first place?" "If I recall from when I worked your case. You said something about you came here on a scholarship." "That's correct. I would post things online, just some pictures I drew and stories I'd write. But it managed to catch someone's attention. The next thing I know, I'm coming over here to get a job working in art, animation, and writing. But instead, I don't get the job due to the whole Red Hole thing. I got stuck in Japan. And ended up working as a clerk at GameStop. Go figure." "Yeah, the economy's been bad for a while." "It should, after its capital goes belly up in the briny blue." "Blame the White Rabbit for that. She's the one who sank the land."

I eye him funny.

"Are you for real? The White Rabbit sank over 70% of Tokyo? How is that even possible?"

He smirks and starts to play with my bracelet.

"You have powers that allow you to manipulate your blood. Is it really that far fetch that a young girl can be the cause of the Red Hole?" "Hmmm...Good point."

He chuckles and brings my bracelet arm up to face, not doing anything but looking at it, as if my limb is another one of his toys, and since I am his toy, I guess it is.

"Tell me something Lynsie. How would you like it if I planned a little field-trip for you?" "A field-trip? To where exactly?" "Maybe, if you play your cards right. I might be inclined to let you out in the park." "Are you...Are you serious? This isn't a mean spirited joke aimed at my expense?" "No joke. It would have to be late at night, when the park is closed. But I don't see..."

He's cut short when I suddenly hug him, just overwhelmed with gratitude, shocking the hell out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Tamaki! For everything, I honestly thank you!"

It takes a moment, but when it all sinks in, he smiles a bit too innocently and puts his arms around me.

"You're very welcome my dear..."

He starts to slowly stroke the back of my head in a soothing fashion.

"It's my pleasure to do so."

I look at him in deep puzzlement.

"What are you doing?"

He merely smiles and pauses his hand.

"Am I bothering you?" "Well...no...Not exactly." "Then what's wrong? Doesn't it feel good?" "Actually..."

I blush with a dumb smile coming to me.

"It's kinda nice." "Then may I continue?" "I...I guess so."

He smirks and unpauses his hand, I have to admit, it is nice, there's something rather relaxing about it, almost like I'm being petted, it's peaceful, I get so used to it that I don't even notice when his kind stroking turns to gentle rubbing, digging his fingers into my hair and massaging my scalp tenderly, effectively making me putty in his hands and he knows it too, steadily he moves the hand on my back to encompass my waist and that's when I come back from the haze he put me in.

"Tamaki..." "Shhh...It's okay Lynsie. I won't hurt you. I wouldn't dream of it." "But this feels..."

He puts his index-finger to my lips and I'm completely stunned.

"Don't speak. It's spoiling the mood."

Paralyzed and confused, I'm helpless as he pulls me against him and traces my lips with his finger.

"You weren't lying were you? When you yelled at Puffin that you were a virgin. It's rare to find a girl in this day and age that hasn't been touched in some way or another. But to be honest, you aren't the only one in this room."

My eyes widen and he nods.

"That's right, I haven't done it either. Probably not for the same reasons as you. I just didn't see a point in wasting time going off to find some random stranger and trusting them to be as clean as me. People aren't honest. Who knows what they could have, or what their intentions can be? Seriously, isn't it so pointless? Why bother looking for something so bothersome as sex?"

Than what the fuck are you doing now, because last I checked, a guy doesn't get this close or do these things to a girl unless sex is on their mind, what do you expect me to believe, you just want to chat, I wasn't born 5 seconds ago, I'm shy, not stupid.

"You look concerned. Why? I said I wasn't going to hurt you. But just to assure you, I'm not going to have sex with you either. I'm merely getting a better grasp on what makes my toy tick. You're like a well-crafted puzzle, and I just have to connect the pieces to see the picture it makes. I know how you think. I've seen how you kill. I know how you play. But there's more I don't yet understand. So much more."

He glides his finger from my lips, along my cheek, and finally cups my face in his hand then tilts me up to look at him better, my heart is pounding like mad, it's going to explode at this rate, whatever you have planned for me, just do it and get it over with already, I can't stand this any longer.

"You're such a wonderful doll my dear. I have complete control with you. So long as I don't enrage you, there's no need for you to lash out at me. I can do almost anything to you, and you'll just let me do it. Well...almost that is. That, along with your delightful way of rousing me in your fights, is what has my interest. And you, Lynsie, have me utterly captivated."

His voice is breathy and his eyes are locked onto mine, he has the face of an animal ready to pounce, he's up to something, and I have to speak against it.

"Tama..."

He doesn't even let me finish saying his name, he claimed my lips with his own before I could say another letter and my mind is blown to kingdom come, I've never been kissed, no one's ever saw me in that way that they'd ever want to, so this is just, I don't even know, yet if I wanted to tell him off, then why does this feel so nice, even my speeding heart is beginning to slow down because of it, how can he have so much control over me, I could kill him if the mood struck me, yet here I am, held against his chest and having my breath stolen away, how does he do this, how does he know how to tame me?

Seeing that I haven't fought off his advance, and a slight delirium has befell me, he smiles slyly and gives me a small reprieve to breathe, but only a small one, and only to test me.

"Put your arms around my neck."

Less of an order or demand and more of a request, and in my current state I can't tell what the difference is or even care, I just end up doing it anyway and his smile grows, he really has me and he knows it, my partly opened eyes were his first clue, then when he broke away and I leaned to follow him he knew I was getting closer, but now with the action he asked for done without question or hesitation he knows for sure, he's made me submissive to his whims, and there's no denying it either, even if I wanted to.

"Good girl."

With this new knowledge now playing in his head, he kisses me again and leaves me completely limp, now I understand the Jell-O feeling I've always heard about, never have I felt so weak, if it wasn't for my arms around his neck and him holding me, I'd probably be on the floor right now, slowly he gets me to follow him as he backs up and effortlessly gets me to join him in his chair, so now I'm sitting on his lap and straddling his waist, yet despite that, I'm still under his spell, I only wake up when he finally stops.

"See. Now wasn't that fun?"

The mist now clearing from my mind, I realize everything that just happened and the position he's put me in, and I turn the brightest shade of red ever, what the fuck just happened, I honestly don't know, it's like my lights were on but nobody was home, everything went grey for a while and my memory fuzzed, embarrassed beyond belief, I hide my shame by burying my face in his shoulder, much to his continued amusement.

"Awww...You're embarrassed. That's so cute." "Shut up." "Hey now. That's not very nice. What did I do to earn such a snap?"

I say nothing.

"Oh, come on. Are you really mad at me? After all, you did enjoy it." "You're a big meanie." "I am? Well if I'm such a meanie. Then why would I do this?"

He rubs into my back sweetly, just to reassure me and keep me calm.

"Would a meanie try to make you feel better?" "Why did you do it?" "Do what? This?" "Yes, this! Why did you do it?" "Why? Because I wanted to. That's why."

I look at him with a cold glare, making him pout slightly.

"That isn't funny." "And I wasn't joking." "Then tell me why you did it." "I told you why." "But it doesn't make any sense." "Why not? I mean. Do I really need to give you a more detailed reason?" "I don't know...I just don't know." "Then know this..."

He holds me close and pets my head as I rest my head on his shoulder again.

"You are my doll. My absolute favorite toy. I will never hurt you. And I'll always keep my promises. I may play interesting games like this every once in a while. But it's just for fun. You understand don't you?" "Then...This was just a game?" "An interesting game. But a game none the less." "Oh...I see."

A game...It was all just a game, all he is about is games, nothing is in his head but ways to make life a game to him, I should've guessed as much, but still, it didn't feel like just a game, I felt things that I can't understand, no game can do that, whether he realizes it or not, I think he might have felt something like I did too, but even if he did, what would that even do, or better yet, what the hell does that mean for me, what exactly did I get out of this other than confusion, again, I have no idea, all I can do is follow the events as they unfold and see what happens, so if that means I stay like this, a toy to a man who can have me bend to his will with just the slightest effort, than I'm in quite the pickle, but who knows, I just want to enjoy being held for as long as possible, I could use the comfort right now.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Oh boy, did I go crazy on this or what? First off, I don't honestly know if Tamaki is a virgin. But based on his past as a hard core shut-in Otaku that left his mother to die so he could keep play his games and how he is now, I think it's safe to say he had far better things to do than go out and get laid. And as Lynsie suspects, he is slowly coming to grow attach to her. Not a lot of girls follow his mindset so that's a good reason why he's interested. Lynsie however is confused, not sure on how to feel really about the game he pulled on her. She knows he can easily control her, but doesn't know if she has some form of feeling regardless of that. It's all so complicated here in Wonderland, and it's only going to get odder from here. I thank you for reading, reviewing, and all around being cool. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I shall explain. Till next time my friends, keep your eyes open for a certain rabbit, it owes me money and I'll be damned if I let steal my cereal again. Yeah, I'm weird, but in a good way.


	8. Going from caretaker to undertakers

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Going from caretaker to undertakers._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler, also, the first song is White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane, the second song is Been to Hell by Hollywood Undead, lyrics will be in italics.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

A game...It was all just a game, all he is about is games, nothing is in his head but ways to make life a game to him, I should've guessed as much, but still, it didn't feel like just a game, I felt things that I can't understand, no game can do that, whether he realizes it or not, I think he might have felt something like I did too, but even if he did, what would that even do, or better yet, what the hell does that mean for me, what exactly did I get out of this other than confusion, again, I have no idea, all I can do is follow the events as they unfold and see what happens, so if that means I stay like this, a toy to a man who can have me bend to his will with just the slightest effort, than I'm in quite the pickle, but who knows, I just want to enjoy being held for as long as possible, I could use the comfort right now.

* * *

It's odd how good this feels, to be held like this, cradled in Tamaki's arms like a doll held by a child, and sure, I could do without straddling his waist and sitting on his lap, but there's just something about being held like this, by him, it's comforting, stranger still, I feel safe, the slow and gentle stroking of his hand on the back of my head, it's soothing.

My eyes begin to droop as it's getting harder to stay awake, I lean my head against his and he smirks slyly.

"Getting cozy?"

I flick the back of his head and he chuckles playfully.

"Okay. Heh...I asked for that." "You're a silly boy." "You say that like it's a bad thing." "Not bad. Just silly." "You sound funny. Are you feeling alright?" "I'm a little...*yawn*...sleepy." "Awww...You poor thing. I know what will help keep you awake." "Hmmm?" "Sing to me." "Huh?" "Sing for me. A simple request." "You have anything in mind?" "Something nice. Soft and sweet. But meaningful." "Making me work for it huh?" "Well I am the king." "Fine. Give me a moment to think."

I think of a couple songs, humming random tunes till I see his ears perk up at one in particular.

"Really? That one?" "Is that a problem?" "It's a short song." "So long as you make it work, I'll enjoy it." "Very well then."

I hum the tune to get started, and when I'm ready, I let him have what he wants.

_"One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small. And the ones that mother gives you, don't do anything at all. Go ask Alice. When she's 10 feet tall. And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall. Tell'em a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call. Call Alice. When she was just small...When the men on the chessboard, get up and tell you where to go. And you've just had some kind of mushroom, and your mind is moving low. Go ask Alice. I think she'll know...When logic and proportion, have fallen sloppy dead. And the White Knight is talking backwards, and the Red Queen's 'off with her head'! Remember what the dormouse said, 'feed you head...feed your head'…**.**"_

Normally a loud and screaming song, especially at the end, I keep it soft as told and am rewarded by the pleased smile spreading across his face.

"That was lovely. I'm surprised you even know that song." "My mother exposed me to music from ages I never lived. Though my like of classical music is all me, mom could never stand the stuff. But I'm glad you liked my song." "I did. So tell me, do you feel more awake now?" "Actually...Yeah. I do." "Good..."

He combs his hand through my hair and watches as the thick strands flow around his fingers before slowly falling away.

"May I hear more?" "If that is your wish, then more is what you shall..." *tweet-tweet*

A digital screen pops up with the sudden alarm and gets our attention.

"What's going on?" "It appears I'm going to have a visitor." "Who? Good or bad?" "Seems like Makina is coming to spoil our fun. Is it alright if we stop and reschedule another play-date for later?" "I don't see why not. I like spending time with you. You know where to find me when you're ready." "That I do my dear."

He presses a button on the screen and the hidden elevator opens back up.

"Now then. Be a good girl and make your escape before mean ol' Makina sees you." "Oh no. Not miss hardass. I better go."

He snickers at my playfulness as he lets me go and I am finally able to get off of him, but not before giving him one last quick hug in thanks before entering the elevator.

"Till next time my king." "I look forward to it my jabberwocky."

He waves me farewell as the doors close and can't help but smile, shame, he looked disappointed to see me go, can't say that I blame him, Makina is such a killjoy, if fun had a physical form she'd probably make it her mission to stab it dead with her sword, and to be honest, I didn't want to go either, I was comfortable for once in this place, he gave me that feeling, the sooner I can hang out with Tamaki again the better, whether we play with his toys, enjoy videogames, or just go about with the silly game he's made with me, I don't care, I just want to have as much fun as I can get in this mad wonderland.

When the doors to the elevator open up, I'm back in G-block, and am met by several guards, one is on a cellphone, so I can guess who's on the other end of the call.

"Yes sir. The package has been received, and is ready to be delivered."

Knew it...Tamaki is more protective than I thought, or maybe possessive is a better word, but either way, I know where this is going next.

"Come with us." "We'll take you back to your room."

Of course...It's one of those days again, where after only the briefest of somewhat normalcy in my life, I'm forced back into the box that is my room for who knows how long, I hate this part of my time.

Nicely for once, I'm not dragged to my room, I'm walked there, and left alone as per the usual, how boring this is, all the action was used in my fight at Carnival Corpse earlier and all the fun was with king Tamaki, maybe I can go visit Nagi and enjoy his company, he always makes me smile, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was attractive, Nagi has this charm about him that makes me want to hug him tight and never let go, but he's off limits, it's painfully obvious that Karako is in love with him, I don't think he knows it though, but it shows in how devoted she is to him, plus he had a wife here before she was killed, and he has a baby girl waiting for him on the outside, I'm not gonna stir this pot over what I already am to him, a good friend, I'm happy with that, I need friends, time to go visit the pub.

* * *

Changing out of my casual garb, I put on my usual clothes, which is now clean and repaired, thank you laundry service for all your hard work, I can only imagine how talented they are when dealing with Deadman fighter's clothes, now all badassed out, I leave the boredom of my room and head to Scar Chain HQ, passing down the halls leading to the bar, I hear the all too familiar sound of fists hitting a punching-bag coming from the gym/training room, still unsure about that room and who awaits inside, I try to continue my walk, yet the next thing I know, I find myself at the door's frame and I'm peeking into the room like a kid does when seeing the opposite gender's bathroom for the first time, and what I see is stunning.

I see a man about my age just making himself all that he can be, he's a tall, muscular man with a medium-dark tan, he has short black hair in spikes to the back, and from what I can see in the mirror behind the bag, he has the letters DSMK tattooed above his right eye, probably means something important to him, his clothes are dark blue pants with a black belt and a black, long coat that's on a nearby bench, other than that, the guy is shirtless and shows off his awesomely sick muscular torso, his abs go on for miles, he seems to have lost his right eye and wears a black eye-patch, lastly, my eyes spy shiny shimmers from his hands and find he wears two rings, one on each of his thumbs, and of course, no prisoner is complete without that damnable collar, stupid fucking collars, this man, he screams kickass, he looks it and obviously has the skill to back up his looks, I never want to end up fighting this guy, I'd be dead before I could even say hello, if he even allowed me the time to speak that is.

"Hey..."

I think my death is upon me sooner than I expected as he stops and turns to see me.

"You gonna come in and work out or what?"

I blush the deepest of reds and bolt from the room before I embarrassed myself any further than I already have, oh my god, I can't believe I did that, did I really ogle him like a crushing tween, what the hell is wrong with me, wake up damn it, curse you Tamaki, this is all your fault, you made me this way, you just had to play your game and kiss me, now I'm so lame, I got to fix this, I need Rokuro, he resets me, he gets my mind stabilized and working better than before, yeah, I'll just talk with him and everything will be back to normal, I almost bust down the bar's door entering, but much to my dismay, the whole place is empty, it's rare to find no one here, why did I have to show up on one of those days.

"Oh, come on! What is with my luck today? Can't I catch a break? Please!"

Disappointed and still flustered, I hop over the bar and decide to slowly ease my worries away with some ice cream kept in the mini-fridge, nothing settles me more than cookies and cream, and after a nice tall glass of that plus a soda chaser, I'm back to my normal levelheaded self and in a much better mood than before...maybe too good of a mood. (Little did I know, a bottle of sake above the ice cream had a tiny crack in it, just enough to drip ever so slightly onto the cover, then filter through the lid, and lace the frozen treat with just enough alcohol to give me a light buzz, not enough to mess me up, but not enough for me to notice that something isn't quite right either, not bad for my first time with booze.)

"Yeah! Alright. Now this is better. The badass is back! Heh...Who needs the others. I made myself better all on my own. That's how it's always been. Even when there were others, I could only rely on me. And that's fine. I don't need others. I don't need anybody! I am a lone wolf. No one can fuck with me! Not Tamaki. Not Makina. Not those bastards who wanted to rape me. And not that hot guy in the gym. Nobody! Not even the...uh...What were they called again? Thinking, thinking...Undertakers! That's their name. I bet I could stroll up in there and strut without a care. They're not even Deadmen. They have no powers. I could rule them like a queen if I wanted to. And they can't even touch me, nope! Tamaki's doll is off limits to all but the man himself. And I'll prove it too."

I down the last of my soda in a big swig and leave the bar on a admittedly stupid mission, to find the worst criminals in Deadman Wonderland, that were beyond redemption, and are conditioned to become anti-Deadmen, with any compassion and morality purged from their minds, yeah, I'm looking for them, why am I doing this again, oh, now I remember, to prove just how bad I really am, that'll do it alright.

Brain dulled just ever so slightly, I never notice when the entire prison quakes from an unknown force, to me, I just wobble for a bit, but seem to flow with the shaking as if nothing is the matter till it stops. (Again, what I didn't know was that massive damage was caused to most of the prison, the higher levels of G-block took the brunt of it, but the lower levels, were I was, little to no damage was dealt.)

Remembering the way from my first wandering trip, I make it to where Nagi found me and pause, my senses are still a tad dull, but my nerves are kicking them to keep going and wake up regardless, should I really step further to face that which is designed to kill me, no, now that's just moronic...Still, Rokuro should have told them about me by now and we all do work for Tamaki in some way or another, might as well at least say hello and introduce myself, right?

* * *

Continuing down the halls, I can't help but notice the wonderful acoustics, my slightly heavy walk echoes with each step I take, which gives me an idea, so I don't alert them with what sounds like just some random punk that's looking for trouble in their territory, I decide to sound like the doll Tamaki likes me to be, soft and sweet, but in my own way…And my way rocks hard core!

_" Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees. It'll make you beg for more, till you can't even breathe. Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see. So follow me into the night, 'cause I got just what you need. We're all rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks. It's a motherfuckin' riot, we've been planning to start. You better grab a hold 'cause now you know you're falling apart. You thought these streets were paved in gold but they're dirty and dark...Been to hell! I can show you the devil! Down you fall. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever. Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! Been to hell! I can show you the devil! Down you fall. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever. Welcome to a world where dreams __become nightmares! Welcome...Welcome... "_

I pause for a second when something reaches my ears, deep ahead of me, I swear there's something in tune with me and the song, I can't tell what it is, but I better not stop now, not when I have a friend playing along with me.

_" In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst the sheep. At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street. Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit. And you're running hard, but this wolf it's always at your feet. Yeah you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door. And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore. Another victim of the star spangled banner of the street. Now you're in the world of wolves, and we welcome all you sheep...Been to hell! I can show you the devil! Down you fall. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever. Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! Been to hell! I can show you the devil! Down you fall. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever. Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! Welcome...Welcome... "_

Now getting closer, I'm starting to understand the sound that I'm hearing, it's an instrument of some kind, string perhaps, is that a...Guitar?

_" You need to wake up and face it. So you can taste my reality. Now you're stuck in this place you hate. And you came here so happily. Then it made you lose your faith. And that's what fucked with your sanity. Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity. Wonderland (Hollywood) is your friend, and the undead is your family. We'll take you to the edge, and turn your regret into agony. And I'll never let you go, 'cause I know you'll come back to me. I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy...Been to hell! I can show you the devil! Down you fall. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever. Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! Been to hell! I can show you the devil! Down you fall. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever. Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! Welcome...Welcome...Welcome...Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! Welcome! "_

The song now over, it resonates and lingers for a few moments, but when the hall gets quiet, I come to a halt, something isn't right, it's too quiet, the kind of dead silence that makes the hair stand on the back of your neck do the wave, I've been out of my fuzz since midway through the song, something's bound to happen any second now, and I'm on edge, ready for anything when it comes my way...wish granted.

Suddenly, my ears pick up the faintest scraping from above and I move just in time, a man comes dropping down from the air vent right where I was, he glares at me and hisses like a snake, the look in his eyes tell me he means business, knowing to set up a standard when dealing with types like this, when facing down an animal, one must overcome with a better one as themselves, baring my teeth murderously, I snarl viciously like a wolf and get in a fighting stance, wolf beats snake any day, he makes the first move, lunging at me like a viper, but in a swift motion I avoid him and clasp his neck in my hand before pining him to the floor, he's not too happy about that, or when I end his thrashing by putting him in a choke hold.

"Calm down and I'll let you go. There's no need to be so violent. Geez. Why are you so pissed anyway? I didn't do anything to wrong you. Though I do see why you're mad about this right here. But really. It isn't nice or wise to try to sneak up on me. That's a big no-no." "You know, it's not very lady-like to roughhouse with boys."

Taking my attention off snake-man, I look up to see a little girl walking up to us, what the hell, she can't be more 6 years old, 8 tops, don't tell me she's in here for committing a crime, for the love of all that is holy, please let her be the daughter of one of the guards.

"Where the Hello Kitty did you come from?"

She just giggles and I'm confused as to what she finds so funny, then I know why, a massive hand covers my head in its grip and I release snake-man instantly as it pulls me off the ground, once I'm more than a foot off my feet, I hold onto the hand, I have to keep pressure off my neck, or else the weight of my own body will break me, paralyze me, or worse, kill me.

"Hmmm...New toy."

My eyes widen at this voice, no way am I ending up as a toy to this giant, I only play nice with Tamaki.

Busting out my back tendrils, he drops me from the surprise and I back away from them so as all three are now in front of me.

Good, this is the best vantage point in any fight or situation, to have all the players out before you so there's no way that you can be blindsided, but I'm not trying to fight anymore, I'm here on a peaceful mission, I retract my tendrils and they eye me funny.

"I mean you no harm. So please, let's all be cool. Okay? I don't want any trouble." "A little late for that..."

Something hard and deadly is shoved into my back right between my shoulder blades by yet another man, and I stiffen up to the point I think I've pulled something, I do know I've popped my tailbone, but only I can hear the internal pops each tiny bone makes, yet it feels good despite the current situation.

"Don't you think so?"

A sigh of defeat leaves me slowly and I try to see the humor in what has happened.

"Heh...There are four of you. Why am I not surprised." "That voice...Were you the one singing that wicked song?"

Finally I have a reason to smile, I don't have much of an ego, but when I'm given praise, I respect it and eat it up like a fine chocolate...mmmm...chocolate.

"Indeed my good man. That was me." "Heh...So you're the song bird that was calling my Nirvana. I give you props little birdie. That tune was sick." "I thank you. But unless you have the bones of _Kurt Cobain _at my back, what is your Nirvana?" "Take a look for yourself."

Being allowed to look over my shoulder, I'm in utter shock to see a red guitar against me and not a more threatening weapon, I laugh in both relief and amusement.

"Ha! I knew it. I knew I heard a guitar playing in with me. That is such a relief." "Oh. And why's that?" "Because, I thought I was losing it thinking there was a guitar responding to me. I'm so thankful for that." "Ah, I see. Well then. As a fellow music lover, let me be the one to play you out." "Huh?"

With the slightest of moves, he turns the seemingly normal classic V-guitar, into a fully functioning gun, my eyes nearly bug out of my head when I see the large barrel reveals itself, pushing even more into my back, and he's ready to pull the trigger, on instinct, my tendrils lash out to at least spook him away like with the giant, but this guy is fearless and worse still, my tendrils dissolve when they get near him, much to my horror and his delight.

"Nice try little birdie. But Branch of Sin won't work against us Undertakers. Now, be a good girl and don't move. I'm going to set you free form the cage that is this place of madness and despair." "Wait! You can't do this." "Really? Would you rather one of them kill you instead?"

He leans next to my ear and points with his free hand to each one of them.

"He has a thing for the ladies and is more than happy to kill you. That is of course, after he's done skinning you alive."

That would be snake-man, he's a very skinny and flexible guy, he has a narrow face, with a long and pointy nose, his pupils are also very narrow and animal like, he has a very long and snake-like tongue, further implying my nickname, and his clothes resemble a black smoking bodysuit with green decorations that is topped off with a black cap.

"He'll kill you too. But it'll be slow and extremely painful. I know what you might be thinking. Why is that? Well, I'll tell you. It's because he'll take his time eating you. Bit by bit. Or should I say, bite by bite."

That is the giant, he is a very large and muscular man, he has an abnormally large chin and very little, fish-like eyes, his skin is tanned, to be honest, this guy gives me the impression of a bear, he wears a dark brown to almost black tank top and leather pants, held by a heavy belt with a lock in the middle.

"You'd be surprised by all the ways that little 7 year old woman knows how to end a life. She can do it fast or slow. But her specialty is making the pain and torture last for as long as she likes. Just like mommy taught her. Ain't it cute? You wanna know what her nickname is? It's Punishment."

That is little bundle of terror, she's small but judging by the heavy doggy case on her back she's stronger than she appears, her hair is well kept, multicolored beads decorate either lose strands or are part of an attachment of the bow holding her massive feathered up ponytail, it looks like a huge cowlick really, she wears a pink dress with white fur tuffs on the collar and hem, no sleeves, instead, she sports pink pull on sleeves and has brown boots, this girl, she's far too innocent looking, now she scares the crap out of me.

"Or, you let me end you. I won't waste any time. I'll make it real quick, just for you. I'll do that, only because you pleased me with that song you did. Now then..."

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, what can I say to properly describe this striking man, he's like a blast from the past, like an Edo era Buddhist monk that got lost at a rock concert and came back out a holy demon, with all seeing eyes and wild red hair, he possesses the third eye dot of all monks on his forehead, his Japanese monk robes are decorated with flames and ripped/tattered in some points to further the burning look, he's got black rocker pants, wristbands, and boots, if he has a shirt on under the robes I can't tell even while being this close, but what I do see is that he's very well built, two more traditional monk pieces hang around his neck, on a strap and chain is a wooden token I forget what the meaning of is, the other is large prayer beads that have a fist sized skull dangling from it, and to top it all off, he's smoking a cigarette, he gives me the feeling that he can both save and damn my soul all at the same time.

"Make your choice."

I...I can't move, I can't speak, I can't fight, I'm not sure if I'm even thinking right, I'm going to die, in one of four bad ways, I don't want to die, I never want to die, if possible I want to live forever, I can't go like this, sure I have nothing really to live for other than fear telling me it's bad, I don't want this to be my end if I have one, I know I said I needed no one but that's a lie, I need someone, anyone, even if they just provide a minor distraction, it'll be enough for me to use as a getaway, please, hear my mental pleas oh glorious and benevolent Lord on high, I know not why you let me come to this place, but I'll forgive and forget right now if you bless me with a miracle, I'll accept anything you give me, but please hurry, I'm sure you're really cool, but I'm nowhere near ready to meet you, so please, please help me!

"STOP!"

A sudden alarming cry grabs our attention and my heart is filled with joy, rushing towards us at a very fast pace is a panicking Rokuro, oh thank you Lord, I am forever in your debt.

"Let her go Genkaku!" "Hey bird boy. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Poor Rokuro is all out of breath, panting and gasping for air, he ran as if his life depended on it, and if I've thought this though right, then it probably did.

"Let her go. You can't kill her." "Say what?" "You can't kill her. None of you can. Let her go." "And why's that? This little birdie wandered into our turf, disturbed our peace, and messed with my group. Why shouldn't I ignore you and add her pretty face to my alter."

Pretty...Did he call me pretty...What the hell is wrong with me today, focus you idiot, your life is still in danger, he can blow your chest out any second now, quit acting so stupidly.

"You can't kill her, because she belongs to Tamaki. I told you about her already. Don't you remember?"

The monk eyes Rokuro funny and then looks at me suspiciously.

"You're the Vampire Finch?"

I just nod, still unable to do anything or make the slightest sound.

"Prove it."

In a flash, he has me pinned face first against a wall and he's got one of my arms behind my back in his grip, this day sucks now.

"I've seen the Vampire Finch's fights. Prove to me that you are really her." "How do you expect her to do that? Don't you recognize her if you've seen her fights?" "Any girl can dress the part. I'd be stupid to buy anything by face value alone. But only the Vampire Finch can make a sound so beautiful, that it makes the blood stop dead in my veins. And if this song bird is really Vampire Finch. Then she should be able to make it with no problem what so ever." "And what sound is that?"

Damn it Rokuro, why'd you have to ask that, I know what he's talking about, and I hate where this is going.

"The sound of the beast. The sound of a true devil. The sound of pain."

Sharply he bends my arm in an angle it should never go and I bite my bottom lip to stifle myself.

"Come on. Just make the sound. Roar for me."

He pulls it upwards and I can feel a pain I never had before, being double jointed has never come more in handy than now, because if I wasn't, my arm wouldn't still be in its socket.

"This must be hurting you a whole lot. Why not just roar and get it over with." "Lynsie, just roar already." "No! I won't do it because you want me to. I'm not weak! If you want to hear it so damn badly, than you better fucking earn it." "Hell yeah!"

One more hard yank up and I can't hold it in any longer, the loud demonic bellow pours out of me and assaults their ears, earning me mixed looks from them all, the majority makes me feel awful about myself, like I'm a freak, I'm not a freak, I'm really not, that's when I see the look on the monk's face, he's totally blissed out, he liked it, he really did, he found it positive to his ears, that look he has, it makes me feel okay, like I'm normal, and he lets me go with a smile.

"Now that was worth the effort. That's such a lovely sound you make song bird. Both frightening and enchanting. I love it." "Sometimes you creep me out Genkaku." "Shhh...Don't start something Hibana." "Nah. It's fine. Be creeped out all you want. Because I speak my mind and don't care what others think. Why bother trying to appease the masses with a veil of blinding lies, when the truth is so much more sweet and ugly. Don't bother to shield your eyes from the darkness, because it doesn't go away just 'cause you don't like it."

I think I just found the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar of Tamaki's Wonderland, and I'll be damned if he wasn't speaking the truth, maybe there is a light in the darkness of this madhouse, and as irony would have it, the light comes from a monk who fell from grace, isn't life funny or what?

"Lynsie? Hey. You okay?"

Rokuro comes to my aid and checks if my arm is messed up in any way.

"I'm fine Rokuro. No harm done. See..."

I stretch my arm and make my elbow pop just to see his freaked out reaction.

"What the hell was that?" "My elbow. I can do the other one too." "No, don't! I can't deal with that." "Really? This coming from the guy who cracks his neck like a noise maker on New Year's Day." "That at least feels good. But that. That sounds painful." "You thought that sounded painful? Listen to this."

Using the wall as a brace, I twist my back in a 90 degree turn and the resounding snaps make him cringe, I have to laugh when I do it to the other side and elbow, he makes it far too easy.

"How are you still standing?" "Dude, I'm double jointed. A lot of me pops in crazy ways. I just think it's funny when people react like you are now." "I'm surrounded by nuts." "I thought you were used to this by now bird boy? Insanity is common place here." "I know that. I just figured there was a limit to how crazy it could get." "So you think I'm crazy now? That's not nice Black Bird." "Don't you put this on me. You're the idiot who came into Undertaker territory without me." "You weren't at the bar. It's not like I know where you go every day. I'm not a stalker." "Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if you got hurt. Tamaki would kill me!" "No he wouldn't. He'd make someone else do it for him. He's not a hands on kind of guy." "You'd be surprised monk." "Whoa. I ain't no monk little birdie. I'm an Uber Monk." "I see. My apologies to you, Uber Monk." "Apology accepted, song bird." "Will you both cut it out! I'm trying to be serious here. If something happens to the doll, then all us other toys get blamed. And when we all get blamed, Tamaki will break us. And between the lot of us, I don't want to be broken. That is not part of my plan. And I won't stand for anything trying to throw off my calculations."

Great, now I feel bad, Rokuro has a point, I haven't given any thought as to how my actions could affect the others connected to me by way of Tamaki, I have been a bad and selfish doll, I'm so ashamed, I have to make this up to him and let him know I really am sorry, not sure how else to get such a message through to him, I just go with what I know works and hug him, much to his disbelief and the Undertakers shock.

"I'm sorry Rokuro. I never meant to be such a bother. Once more, my boredom and curiosity have brought me trouble. And worse, I could've harmed you without realizing it. I don't want that to happen. You're my friend, and I want you alive. To be honest, I only came over here to meet the Undertakers and introduce myself. I'm sorry to all for the trouble I've caused you. I don't expect you to, but I do hope you can forgive me. And if possible, allow this to be completely resettled, so we can have a fresh start. What do you say?"

Rokuro blushes from both the hug and my words, but he easily fixes it by messing with my hair playfully till I let go with a giggle, the Undertakers on the other hand have to take a quick huddle determine what they should do next, I have a feeling they're just going to walk away without a word, it would be understandable if they did, but that isn't the case, surprisingly, the monk comes up to me and grabs my chin like before, forcing me to look at him as he peers deep into my eyes and reads my soul.

"You've taken lives." "They were going to harm me." "How many?" "Four." "Do you regret what you have done?" "I bare no regrets. I regret nothing."

A twisted grin comes to him and he lets me go.

"I believe you." "You do?" "Whether you realize it or not, your soul is an open book to me. I can read into you as easily as I breathe. If you lied, I would've seen it." "Why would I lie? What would I gain from doing that to a guy with a guitar-gun?" "You'd hope I wouldn't kill you." "But to lie would only enrage you. And death would come anyway." "Which is why I believe you. You know better than to poke a sleeping dragon." "Of course I do. I don't want to get burned." "Smart girl...Yo, bird boy." "Yeah?" "Aren't you going to introduce us?" "Wha? Oh, fine. If I must...Undertakers, this is Lynsie Mana. Or the Vampire Finch of the Deadmen."

I wave innocently with a foolish grin.

"Hello." "Lynsie, these are the Undertakers. Third squad leader, Hibana Daida."

The little girl curtsies with an added bow.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." "Likewise I'm sure." "Second squad leader, Mōzuri Gazuchi. And his second in command, Shinagawa Dōkoku."

The bear nobs, he's not very talkative, and the snake smirks, he still gives me an bad feeling.

"Nice to meet you too." "And first squad leader, Azuma Genkaku. The boss of the group."

The monk extends his hand to me and in good faith I shake it with a smile.

"Peace be with you." "And with you as well."

We let each other's hand go, yet I can still feel his touch linger, he's strong in both body and spirit, his words leave deep impacts on my mind, though I have only just met this man and his band of followers, I can already sense they will play a big role in my future, especially the monk, now he's going to make things incredibly interesting, heh...I look forward to seeing just how interesting he'll make things be.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Holy crap! This was a long one. Now I've introduced some more characters and new worries have come to me. I try really hard in researching the anime, manga, and wikis for all the clues and details I need, but that same questions keep pounding at me like a jackhammer. Am I keeping them in character? Am I representing them as themselves? Am I doing them justice? These are the questions that keep me up at night. And since I can't talk with the creators about this, I look to you, the fellow fans, to help me know if I'm doing something wrong. I thank you all for taking the time to read this and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. By the way, can you tell when she's singing, the music notes won't show on here. Lame.


	9. Fiendish friendship

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Fiendish friendship._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

The monk extends his hand to me and in good faith I shake it with a smile.

"Peace be with you." "And with you as well."

We let each other's hand go, yet I can still feel his touch linger, he's strong in both body and spirit, his words leave deep impacts on my mind, though I have only just met this man and his band of followers, I can already sense they will play a big role in my future, especially the monk, now he's going to make things incredibly interesting, heh...I look forward to seeing just how interesting he'll make things be.

* * *

"There. Everybody's introduced and still alive. Let's go."

Rokuro takes me by the wrist and attempts to pull me away.

"Whoa...Slow your roll Black Bird."

I stand my ground and give him a yank to make him stop.

"What's the big hurry all of a sudden?" "You have no reason to be here." "And you do?" "Look. Just don't fight me on this and listen. Things are in the works and you're lucky the boss doesn't want you involved." "What kind of things?" "Stuff you don't need to know about." "Well that's not nice or fair. I mean, I tell you things and show my stuff. The least I expect is the same curtsey shown back my way." "Will you just wake up! This isn't some dumb game. I have plans I can't afford to screw up just because you find something unfair about how I do things. You have no idea how easy you have it. You just do whatever Tamaki says and he gives you the keys to the kingdom. I have to work for what I have. I risk my life every day. I have to put up with babysitting a doll that doesn't realize when to stay in their room." *slap*

I don't know why he snapped at me like that, I don't know what set him off, I don't know what made him think it was okay to say such things, but I let him know how it all made me feel with the strike of my palm against his cheek, which shocked and stunned the hell out of him.

A cold and hurtful glare is all I do as a response as he puts a hand to where I slapped him, a bright red mark forming on his skin, the look on his face shows that he can't believe I actually did that.

"You...You hit me?" "You're an ass. And dumbasses like you get hit. What the hell did you expect after you said that to me? What did you think? That I would be all smiles, agree with you, and leave like you wanted? You're lucky I just slapped you, because right now, I just wanna tear out your brain and show you how stupid you are. You have no right to unload on me and judge what you don't know. If anyone needs to wake up, it's you."

He's utterly flabbergasted, unable to move or speak as I turn away to face the Undertakers, who, have been watching the whole time as if this was some sort of TV drama come to life right before their eyes.

"Azuma?" "What's up song bird?" "Would it be okay if I hangout with you for a bit? You know, to forget this just happened and maybe hit something." "I don't see why not. And who knows. Maybe having a woman around for awhile will make things interesting." "Hey!"

Hibana didn't take that too kindly.

"No offense Hibana. But you're a little lady. Not a woman." "No fair." "Don't be so sure about that Hibana. I'd kill to be young like you again."

That seemed to get her curious, better that than upset, and she scares me when normal so you can see why I want to keep her from getting worse.

"Really? Why?" "Are you kidding? Being a grown up sucks. All the worries and responsibilities. The crap you have to put up with to keep going, and the hormones you get hit with when you reach a certain age. I'd do anything to have my kid body back and be able to jump around without getting stared at by perverts with nasty thoughts."

So true, so very true, I often think back to the days of my childhood and long to be that way again, oh to be flat chested again, to not be ogled by sickos, to not need to worry, I want a time machine so bad!

"The young waste their youth trying to be old. And the old waste their time remembering what youth was like." "Very true, but not helpful." "It wasn't meant to be. Don't you know monks crank out wisdom's of truth regardless of the need?" "You're only furthering a stereotype by doing that." "Hey, it could be worse. I could be rapping." "No-no-no-no! No rapping monks. The world will end the day that happens." "Then don't complain when I share my nuggets of truth."

Genkaku strolls away and the others begin to follow, but I'm not entirely sure it's cool to do so myself.

"You coming song bird?"

Now I'm sure...I start to go after them when a hand on my shoulder stops me and I know it's Rokuro.

"I'm coming with you." "Good for you."

I shake Rokuro's hand off and follow the Undertakers, and as he said, he follows me, but I'm giving him the cold shoulder and won't look at him.

"Lynsie, slow down." "Oh, my apologies. I'm so sorry if you have to keep babysitting this stupid doll. If it makes you happy, I won't leave my room ever again after today. I swear." "Sarcasm is unbecoming of you." "Bite me." "I deserve that." "You deserve an ass kicking." "Look. I said things. Stupid things. Things that I can't take back. But you don't know what I have to deal with." "So that gives you the okay to snap at me?" "No." "Then why did you?" "Because...I am stupid."

That got my attention, so I turn my head ever so slightly to see him and I'm surprised, his head is down in shame and his hands are in his pockets in guilt.

"I'm stupid for doing that. I had no reason to to do that. It's just...Things have been building up on me, and I don't have a means of working it out. I try to deal with it. But something always comes along and makes things worse. I see you and how Tamaki just bends for you, and, I don't know. I guess I might be petty. Whether you know it or not, you have him wrapped around your finger. Yet, you don't do anything to manipulate the man. I'd do anything for a chance to be in your shoes. To gain that power. I envy you. I really do. And I'm sorry to have been so moronic as to have said those things to you."

I'm dumbfounded, completely and utterly amazed, he envies me, if he knew me better that would change in a heartbeat, and me hold power over Tamaki, now that's a laugh, in what universe am I right?

"Can you forgive me?"

I slow my walk down so he can catch up, and he does, but with his head down he don't see me till he bumps into my back.

"Sorry. I didn't..." "I hold no power over Tamaki. He is my king, and I obey him to remain as is. For as long as he is happy, I am able to be happy too. If I have anything with the man, it is a unique friendship that lets me escape this prison for even the shortest of moments. Please. Whatever you do, whatever you may have planned. Do not envy me Rokuro. No one should ever have to envy a doll of wonderland."

He looks at me in confusion and concern, I'm not sure if I got thorough to him or made things worse, that's when I get his answer in the form of him taking my hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I blush like crazy, holy crap, what kind of picture did I give his brain?

"Don't get the wrong idea. He doesn't play with me like that. He toys with me and gets off at seeing me so flustered. He hasn't touched me in anyway. Thank god." "You sure?" "Am I sure? Of course I'm sure. How would I not be sure?" "Just in case, I want you to know this. If he hurts you in anyway, shape, or form. I'll kill him with my own bare hands, and hurt him even worse than what he did to you." "Rokuro...I...I don't know what to say. Thank you. I'm sorry I hit you." "It's fine. It didn't hurt and I ask for it with the crap I said. Do you forgive this dummy for being stupid?" "Heh...Yeah, I forgive you. Just don't do it again, or I'd really have to hurt you." "Is that a promise?"

He teases in an almost flirty way, so I giggle and punch his shoulder, which makes him chuckle.

"Well, here we are..."

Genkaku turns to us and Mōzuri pushes open the doors to a new area to me.

"Welcome to Undertaker HQ." "Oooh..."

Though still technically in G-block, the lair of the Undertakers rests at the bottom of the macabre barrel.

Confused?

I was too, till Tamaki gave me the run down, so let me explain.

G-block is a special ward where all the Deadmen are held, it is the core of Deadman Wonderland and where the Carnival Corpse is located.

G-block was built in secret and is very hard to find, it is not allowed for regular prisoners to enter this dangerous and highly secret ward.

The building is housed under the main prison and is shaped like the wheels of a cog, and in every separate cog there are rooms joined together, some are for prisoner accommodation, others are used for shops and entertainment reasons, at the top is where the Carnival Corpse is held, the middle is all where all the Deadman are, and at the bottom is the home of the Undertakers.

There seem to be different ways of gaining access to the ward, but most involve using ventilation systems and secondary entrances not known to most prisoners.

G-block is split into different levels and sectors, some connect to other cogs and allow G-block to have a larger span than you would think at first glance.

There are many places in G-block, I don't know all of them, but aside from the spots I've been, there are also numerous laboratories and rooms where human experimentation is performed, where scientists are attempting to harness the powers of the Deadmen for monetary and political gain.

Tamaki is the one behind it all, he trusts me enough to tell me things that normal people would be horrified to hear, secrets that could end the game if word got out, but he knows I won't tell, I'm too under his spell to be disloyal, and besides, who would I tell anyway?

But back to the point, the HQ of the Undertakers is like a big open warehouse, one massive area with doors to other rooms along the walls, but here before me, I can easily tell that they're with Tamaki when I spy a big puffy couch in the same sky blue and light purple that the king has in his office.

"How cute. I didn't know you were a couple?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, Rokuro and I look at our still held hands then blush before letting go, wow, this is as awkward as it is embarrassing.

"We're not a couple!" "Tease all you want, just don't rap." "You got yourself a deal song bird."

Once inside, everything just sort of flips from the world I'm used to at this point, everybody just chills, no bad vibes can be sensed, well...almost none.

Shinagawa hasn't taken his eyes off me since he popped out of the air vent to get me, Genkaku said he had a thing for women, but I don't think the idea that I'm off limits has fully sunk in yet, if he tries anything I'm not too worried about it, I took him down with ease the first time, I can do it again if needed, but till that point, all is well.

We all just fall into a state of normalcy, Hibana being a kid, lounges on the floor and begins to do schoolwork.

Since she's only seven, she's in the second grade, funny how she sees a point in doing schooling while here, I wouldn't waste the time.

Mōzuri goes to what I can only guess is his room and the sound of clacking metal can be heard moments later, really, he's lifting weights, he's already huge, why bother trying to get any bigger?

Rokuro, Genkaku, and I sit on the couch, Rokuro on my left and Genkaku on my right, it's a gender sandwich.

The monk plays on his guitar and I can't help but to be transfix by the tune, each strum of the strings produces an otherworldly sound, it's as if this is the sound of Tamaki's spell over me, I am free yet bound, I can't look away from his fingers as they masterfully command the instrument like the king does to me.

He hasn't uttered a single word and yet if he did, I'd most likely obey without even realizing it, thankfully his eyes are closed and he can't see the euphoric look glazing over my face.

I'm so indulged with the music of Genkaku, that I fail to notice Shinagawa has disappeared from the room.

Whether he went to his room or left to find something else to do outside of HQ, I don't know, or care, he just better not bother me as I get closer to Nirvana.

Poor Rokuro is bored out of his skull, babysitting me isn't entertaining when in a place he can't fully operate in, if he could, he'd much rather be keeping an eye on me at the bar, in my room, or even his room, places he can do some form of work in.

He'd try to pull me away again if it weren't for the fact he didn't want to cause anymore trouble between us after just fixing what happened earlier, he needs to keep his mind busy or he can't function properly.

After a good six minutes of shredding, Genkaku opens his eyes as the music stops and I'm left lingering in a fog, able to see but not so clearly, he takes one last long drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out in the skeletal hand ashtray on the coffee table and lays back satisfied, that's when he notices me still in bliss and smiles.

"Heh...What's that look for little song bird?" "You have very skilled hands. You put the gods of rock to shame." "Flattery will get you everywhere. Please. Do tell me more." "You made me see glimpses of Heaven's paradise and feel the heat of the fires of Hell. I bow humbly before you, oh great and powerful monk." "Uh-uh-uh. That's great and powerful Uber Monk." "Do you know what uber implies?" "Of course I do. It means perfect, and that's exactly what I am. The perfect monk. An Ultra Buddhist Priest. I have learned the secret to salvation and share it with those that cross my path." "And what is the way to salvation?" "Why, it's simple really. You might know it if you've given it any thought. The only way to salvation is to die. Death itself is salvation."

Did I hear him right, death is salvation?

"Could you explain that to me? I want to understand your reasoning." "Huh, really?" "Is that odd?" "No. I'm more than happy to preach. It's just, aside from Tamaki, no one ever gives a damn to listen." "Well I give a damn. And I'm listening. So preach away good sir, I'm all ears." "Are you ready to go yet?"

Rokuro finally speaks up, but did he not hear me, I just asked to hear Genkaku out, I'm not ready to go anytime soon.

"You can leave if you want to. I'll be fine on my own here." "Not happening. I was told to stay with you till you got back to your room, and I intend to do so." "Then chill out bird boy. Put your feet up and relax." "I can't relax." "Why not?" "I just can't."

I notice his right leg bouncing in agitation and it gets to me, he needs something to do or he'll go crazy, I know I would if I were him.

"Rokuro, let me help you." "And how are you going to do that?" "Tamaki has you working jobs for him right?" "Yeah?" "Tell me then, what is the latest project on your to do list?" "Let me see. Soon we'll want me to find some way of getting rid of the rebel Deadmen. So there's that." "Wait. You mean Scar Chain? He wants them dead? All of them?" "That's the idea. Why so concerned? You don't really like any of them." "Not true. Kosugi is a nice guy. Karako is cool. And Nagi is a big duh." "Nagi? You mean Owl. Oh, hell no. He's joining us. No way am I letting him slip away. The rest can go, but no one touches Owl." "I guess I can live with just Nagi. He's the best of the bunch." "I completely agree with you song bird." "So now that we all agree on this. How were you going to help me again?"

I think it over for a second, then regain my former thought plan.

"Well, you know our Tamaki. He likes it when things play to a certain whim of his. Gets his blood going. You can't just go about a massive take down so plainly. He'll want something entertaining." "And what do you have in mind?" "That, mister human calculator. Is for you to decide."

He smirks and plays with my hair.

"Thanks for the help Lynsie. This will be fun." "Don't mention it Black Bird. Just enjoy yourself."

Now with something on his mind to keep himself busy, Rokuro gets to thinking and once he starts, nothing makes him stop till he's done, and that shouldn't be for a very long while.

"And problem solved." "Damn...You're good." "I've killed four people. I'm far from good." "We've all sinned in one way or another. Nobody's perfect." "I know. But I don't see how death can be salvation." "If you still want, I'm willing to tell you. But only if you say the magic words." "May you enlighten me as to your ways, oh glorious Uber Monk?"

A delighted yet twisted grin comes to him and he drapes an arm around my shoulders in an almost fatherly way, the kind of way that lets you know they want you to listen but in a nonthreatening sense.

"Think about it song bird. The world is filled with so much evil. All that's here is fear. Suppression. Betrayal. Despair. Contempt. Regret. Sadness. Anguish. Madness. And of course, pain. Why must one suffer through such terrible things when all one wants is peace? Peace. Enlightenment. Transcendence. Happiness. And love. We strive for that which this world will not allow. And why? Because we're alive. Our souls are trapped within bodies that bind and blind the soul to the earth. And it's here on this wretched mortal plain, that we suffer trying to keep our souls safe till they're ready to enter paradise. But that's the key right there. Once the soul is free of the body, it can finally reach that for which it has so longed. To kill others, is to set them free of the burden of living. The wicked are condemned to the Underworld sooner, and the righteous go to Nirvana where they belong. I do my duty as one who has answered the age old question, what is the meaning of life? The answer is one we all know, but most refuse to believe. The answer to the question, what is the meaning of life, is death. As one who has taken four lives yourself, surely you have come to see past the veil?" "I see no reason to kill without a need. I would have never killed had my life not been at risk." "Sure, and that's understandable. But what about your fights in the Carnival Corpse?"

My eyes widen, he's hit a nerve inside my head, this makes him smirk.

"You didn't have to kill those birds. You know that. Yet you asked the crowd if you had the okay to kill Puffin." "He insulted me. Beat on me. He grabbed me. He put me at risk. He was a threat that needed to be ended." "And what about Pigeon?"

A slight tremble shoots up my spine and he leans close to my ear, his smirk growing wider.

"I know why you killed her. You saw the same thing I did. A poor little bird with broken wings that would never fly again. She needed to be put out of her misery. You killed her out of mercy. I know you did. I could see it when you laid her down. You paid her respect and cried for her. You set her free from the pain of living. You saw pass the veil in that moment. The moment in which you realized it was better for her to die than live."

My eyes water at his words, damn it, I thought I fixed this whole Pigeon thing, how did he undo the wall of repair I made to keep from breaking down, seeing some tears escape me, he carefully and gently wipes them away with his thumb.

"Now-now. No tears song bird. There's no need to cry. This is a good thing. To see past the veil is to be one step closer to true happiness." "It is?" "Do I seem like the kind of guy who would lie about something like that?" "N-no."

I sniffle to keep together, I don't want to cry, not now, not in front this guy or anyone else for that matter, it takes a moment but I do settle back down.

"Better now?"

I nod yes, but the sad look on my face says no.

"Naughty boy Genkaku. You made the poor girl cry."

Done with her schoolwork, Hibana gathers up her things like a good girl and readies to go to her room.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" "No. I still have 30 minutes. And being rude doesn't make it any less true Genkaku." "Go to your room Hibana. That's an order."

She huffs with her nose up and goes to her room, now essentially alone, seeing as Rokuro is lost in thought, Genkaku returns his attention back to me.

"I do apologize if I had upset you. But you know what they say. The truth hurts. Another thing being alive does to hurt you. People lie. And when you learn the truth, it only hurts more. But I can't lie. At this point, I can't remember how to lie. But I have no reason to lie. To be able to lie, would make me vulnerable to more of the pain living brings." "I understand. Thank you for being honest." "Have you been honest with me in turn?" "I have." "So you really bare no regrets for what you have done in your life?" "I regret nothing. To bare regrets, is to regret life. And I have nothing to regret about my life." "Then smile song bird. Know that you are on the path to Nirvana. And you're not alone. I'll guide you there with me. And then one day, our karma will reward the good work we do. Someday, we will reach the promise land and be free from this world. Only then will we be saved and know of salvation."

I know what he's telling me, I'm no different from him or any other person who's killed, and one day, I'll die just like everybody else, but I don't want to die, I never want to die, I never want to know what happens when my eyes close for the final time, that scares me more than anything this world has in it.

But there's one thing I do know for sure, I'm not like other killers, I don't do it for fun, for joy, for laughs, for pleasure, or whatever other sick ways there are.

I killed to save myself, I killed to stay alive, I may lose my mind in this place, but I won't lose my moral path so easily, I'll take a life only if someone wants to take mine, and for no other reason.

"If that day comes. When there is nothing left and the end is near. Can I count on you being there with me so I won't be alone?" "As a holy man, I'm honor bound if called to do so."

Finally, a smile returns to me and it's all for him.

"Thank you Azuma. Heh...Your name is Azuma." "Yeah?" "It's only one letter off from Akuma, the dark warrior from Street Fighter. You resemble him a lot really." "Oh? Do tell." You both wear ripped clothes. You both wear sacred beads around your necks. You both think outside the norm of what your world deems. And the biggest resemblance of all, you both have red hair." "Don't forget, he killed his master. I did that too." "You did?" "Yep. Sensei never saw it coming." "Damn...You're hard core." "Yes I am."

I snicker at his coolness and he smiles as he pats my shoulder in good faith.

"There we go. You're good as new now. Heh...A smile looks good on you."

I blush from that and it makes him laugh.

"Hey! It's not that funny." "You're joking right? You've been blushing since we've met." "Have not." "Have too." "Have not Miroku." "Miroku?" "He's the monk from Inuyasha. He was a womanizing ass feeler, with a wind-tunnel in the palm of his right hand." "Oh! Now I get it. Man, that anime is old." "But it's still a classic." "Speaking of classic shows. Have you ever heard of 1,000 Ways to Die?"

My eyes light up with a grin.

"I know not where this is going, but I love it none the less." "Well, there's a marathon on today of the new season. Do you want to watch it with me?" "Oh, hell yeah! I need a good laugh. Bring it on the death of 1,000 idiots!" "Alright!"

He leaps up and is excited more than most would be when involving that show.

"Finally. Someone to watch with." "Don't the others watch with you?" "Hibana is too young and won't look at it till she's old enough. Something about following rules and lady junk. Mōzuri can't watch any TV. It freaks him out, and he ends up breaking them. Shinagawa gets mad when women die on the show, mainly because he isn't the one killing them. Speaking of which. Where did he go anyway?" "I have no clue. He was watching me for a while. But I lost him when we started talking." "Hmmm? Maybe he's off hunting...Oh well. I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" "It's a 6 hour marathon and I have a guest. I'm making this a party." "Awesome!"

He goes off to some other part of the room and I wait for his inevitable return, but while he's away, Shinagawa makes his sudden return to HQ.

I just watch as he walks by, all smiles and dragging an unconscious woman in an odd white guard armored suite by her hair, he pauses when he notices my starring, but he just grins innocently and waves before making it to his room.

I'm at a loss as to what I just saw and did nothing about, I'm simply stunned, so much so, that when Genkaku comes back, he's confused as to the puzzled look on my face.

"Yo, song bird. You okay?" "Shinagawa's in his room now." "Oh, you saw him. Was he alone?"

I just shake my head and he sighs with annoyance.

"Great. He's taken another Foot Soldier. That's the third this month." "He does this on a regular basis?" "Not very often. But when the mood hits him, he just can't help himself. He must've really wanted you, if he went out to grab a quickie." "Ewww..."

I shiver in disgust at the thought of whatever Shinagawa has planned for his unlucky victim, poor woman, but better her than me.

"So..."

He plops down back next to me and that's when I notice what is now here, on the coffee table is a huge 24 pack of soda and a jumbo bowl of chips with a small dip of nacho-cheese/salsa in the center, but it's Genkaku himself that has my attention, he's taken off his robes and is now wearing a tank-top, it has a solid red skull with a hole shot in it and flaming, his wild hair is tied back in small ponytail and has a red belt looped in his pants, plus the zippers on his pants legs are undone, the only thing left on him that says he's a monk is the prayer beads.

"You ready to watch?" "You certainly look as though you are." "I'm not working right now. Is it weird that I just want to be comfortable while we hang?" "Not at all. It is your home. You can do as you please. I won't and don't judge." "Maybe next time you come over, you can dress better too." "Oh? And what makes you think I'll come back?" "Because I can read you. Remember?" "Touché."

He pulls off my hair-tie and and messes my hair up.

"There. Now you look ready to relax." "Now I look like I just got out of bed." "Exactly. You look relaxed."

I giggle playfully and he smirks amused.

"Azuma..." "Yes?" "I believe this is the beginning of a wonderfully epic friendship." "Why song bird, I do believe you're right."

We cheers with some soda to our new budding friendship and kick back as he puts on the show, he lights up another cigarette and it doesn't take long before the both of us start laughing our asses off, seven hilariously dumb deaths per episode and each episode is 30 minutes long, 24 minutes if you cut out commercials, and we're watching 6 hours of this, this dude is fucking awesome!

Genkaku is so cool, he's just a guy who doesn't care what the world thinks and speaks his mind with the most brutal of honesty, bonus, he's a red head.

I've always liked those with a head of flames, they just seem special to me, cartoons and animes would agree with me on that.

But aside from that, we seem to just click so easily, he can read me like a book and I can understand his reasoning without judging him, he's probably more dangerous than he lets on, after all, he is an Undertaker, but till he does something to push me away, I think I'll be hanging out with him more, hope he doesn't mind this song bird taking perch on his shoulder, because I plan on making this friendship last till we end up reaching salvation.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

And here is another lovely nugget for you all to enjoy. I must give thanks to my good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior,_ for it's with her help that my speed writing makes sense. Though the show maybe gone from Adult Swim, I still have all the episodes on tape to keep me inspired. Speaking of the anime, the complete box-set of Deadman Wonderland will be out October 9, it's got special features, show commentary for I believe episodes 6-12, and the OVA episode "Wielder of the Red Knife". I know I'm buying it, hopefully if sales are good enough here in the USA, maybe Japan will make season 2 despite all the stuff they messed up in season 1. Anyone who's read the manga knows what I'm talking about, not downing on the anime, but they missed some key points that'll be hard to fix if they do make a season 2. Things they got wrong, old man Hagire Rinichirō is not Tsunenaga Tamaki's father no matter how much his original body resembled him, Azuma Genkaku is not dead but is still unconscious and in critical condition, a lot of the Scar Chain was edited differently check and see, some key Deadmen were not shown despite being in the arcs used for the show, and lastly that I can think of, Ganta Igarashi had another friend he made before going to G-block and she is Azami Midō who is later made into a Forgery then killed by the Wretched Egg. Why they made these changes is beyond me, but rest assured my wonderful readers, I'll be trying to keep this fic as close to the manga as I possibly can. Thank you for reading my story and keep your eyes open for more. I'm addicted to writing this and by the speed of my postings, I think it shows. I'm already working on part 10! See you next time my lovely birds.


	10. Fucked up fate

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Fucked up fate._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

We cheers with some soda to our new budding friendship and kick back as he puts on the show, he lights up another cigarette and it doesn't take long before the both of us start laughing our asses off, seven hilariously dumb deaths per episode and each episode is thirty minutes long, twenty-four minutes if you cut out commercials, and we're watching six hours of this, this dude is fucking awesome!

Genkaku is so cool, he's just a guy who doesn't care what the world thinks and speaks his mind with the most brutal of honesty, bonus, he's a red head.

I've always liked those with a head of flames, they just seem special to me, cartoons and animes would agree with me on that.

But aside from that, we seem to just click so easily, he can read me like a book and I can understand his reasoning without judging him, he's probably more dangerous than he lets on, after all, he is an Undertaker, but till he does something to push me away, I think I'll be hanging out with him more, hope he doesn't mind this song bird taking perch on his shoulder, because I plan on making this friendship last till we end up reaching salvation.

* * *

About three hours in to this marathon of laughable gore, Genkaku and I are still busting our guts.

"Ah man! Did you see that? The bitch's tits exploded!" "That's nothing. What about the guy, who's insides were sucked out by his hot-tub? Now that is a badass death." "What about the one were the two lovers tongue piercings got stuck while they were kissing, and they ended up decapitated?" "Good. But I've seen this show since the beginning and even own the graphic novel. I know of deaths that beat that easy." "Like what?" "The drug-dealing raver, who injected glow stick goo into his veins." "Better. Got any more?" "The adrenaline junkie, who electrocuted himself to feel a better rush." "Keep it coming song bird. You're better than the show." "Not really. The show at least shows us the death." "True. But you don't stop for commercials." "Heh-heh...How about the one of the runaway felon? Who while hiding in a drainage pipe, had rats eat their way from his eye and out the other end of him." "Oh yeah! Step it up." "The priest who was split in two during the Spanish Inquisition, by the torture device he had just made. The Spanish-Donkey." "Hibana knows about that cruel thing. She's been requesting one for her playroom." "Bet I know what her favorite band is." "Huh?" "Iron-Maiden." "Ha! I get it. The band that's also a torture device. Good one." "Seriously though. The death I think that did the worse damage is the one about a scuba diver. She was in a decompression chamber to avoid getting the Bends, when a not too bright janitor came by to do some cleaning. Not knowing that someone was inside, he opened the chamber door. The poor woman went from sexy to splattered in a nanosecond. Cause of death was...Everything." "She blew up?" "Like a shook up bottle of nitroglycerin." "Damn! That shit is brutal. But so damn funny." "Yeah it is...Do you want to hear what I think the sickest death is?" "If it makes you sick, than it's so worth hearing." "There was a man who lived out in the middle of nowhere. He had never been around other people, so when the urge to 'you know what' came to him, he had to think of a way to fix his problem. Getting a fresh cow heart, he hooked it to a 12-volt car battery and named it Bessie." "No way. You are not telling me he did that?" "He fucked the newly revived heart, and liked it." "Sick!" "It gets better...Thinking of how 12-volts felt good, he figured the 110-volts from his home's outlet would be a million times better. So he hooked Bessie up and readied for the night of his life. But as soon as he connected to the heart, all of that voltage put a stop to his own." "Fucking freak. That was just wrong." "It's sick and demented, but still completely true." "Ugh! That makes my skin crawl...Wonder if they'll play that episode next?" "For real. I want you to see that I didn't make it up." "I believe you. I just want to see that shit for myself." "Don't say I didn't warn you."

As strange as this sounds, this is not the weirdest conversation I've ever had, yep, I've had even weirder ones if you can believe that, some would make you wonder how I'm not insane and killing people at random for giggles at this point, that's how weird they are.

But Genkaku gets what I'm saying and doesn't find it weird at all.

He's interested in every word I say, they only way I think I could lose his attention, is if I just start rambling on about Unicorns and rainbows, now that would be a total buzz-kill.

Good thing I'm not stupid enough to do that, I like having his attention, it's like hanging out with Tamaki yet different, Tamaki has me play with him then takes control over me in a master and doll thing, I've only just met Genkaku but I haven't had to do anything for him other than just be myself, the only time he had control was when he was going to kill me, but after that, we've just been the best of buddies.

Though at times during our hangout, we do have those type of moments where you just ignore or playoff as if nothing happened, such as our hands touching when we go for some chips, our legs brushing up against each other when we laugh too hard and sort of bounce closer together, and of course, the occasional stare that lasts just a little longer than you wanted it to but you keep starring because you don't want to be the first one to look away.

Each time any of these things happen, he just smiles innocently and I just try not to blush like an idiot, he makes it really hard not to do so, everything he does seems so nice and bares a spiritual charm that just makes my defenses weak to him.

I wonder what he did to end up here, I know he said he killed his sensei, but one death isn't so bad as to get made into an Undertaker.

What's the whole story behind this uber monk?

"Azuma?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you a personal question?" "I guess it's okay. What is it?" "Well..."

I fiddle with my hands nervously and it gets to him.

"Don't be shy little song bird. You can ask me anything." "Are you sure?" "I'm 100% sure. So please. Ask me anything. Tell me what's on your mind." "Well, I was just wondering. Why are you in Deadman Wonderland? You don't strike me as the type to be here." "Neither do you. You're too normal to have done anything wrong." "Yet here we are. Why? What is your reason?" "Will you tell me yours if I tell you mine?" "I have no problem with that." "Okay then."

He finishes his cigarette and sparks up a new one, taking a few puffs before letting out a nice long stream of smoke, as if his story would appear in the cloud he's made.

"Ten years ago. What would later be called the 'Great Tokyo Earthquake' is an event that changed more lives than any other in recent history. It was then that I found death. In my childhood, I was part of a Buddhist Temple. Life was pure and bountiful. Free from the temptations of modern times. I never caused any trouble and did as I was told. But there were others who were not so kind even there. When they had the chance, I would be picked on by them, beaten, and on occasions, raped by the other monks-in-training. Each time my sensei would say that I only seem to sow and reap evil. But I had no hate or negative feelings to those who had wronged me. If anything, I felt sorry for them. They were weak and suffering, so they needed to hurt me in order to feel better. I pitied them and wanted to give them peace. So we'd all be happy. My only getaway from my troubles was a small kitten I was nursing back to health. It was my only friend, and I put my heart into taking care of it. So long as I had my little friend, nothing the world or the others did could hurt me. I remember asking Buddha a question before the Red Hole happened. 'Are the four trails of birth, aging, sickness, and death something that can be escaped when in search of enlightenment? O Buddha why? Why did you decide that death should be 'painful' without experiencing it yourself?' It was in the moment of trimming some trees that it happened, the 'Great Tokyo Earthquake'. The temple was badly damaged, but I was unharmed. I instantly went to see if my kitten was okay. Sadly, my little friend didn't survive. Seeing it's face, lifeless and at rest. It made me happy it didn't have to suffer. But without my friend, I had nothing. My world of peace had crumbled just like the temple. But then it hit me. A vision sent to me by Buddha himself. The kitten was at peace and free from the world of pain. I had done my part in making it comfortable before it was saved, but now it had reach salvation. Death had saved my friend. I understood the answer, and knew what I must do. So I went to see if there were anymore lives to save. I came across one of my tormentors, he was pinned under some debris, and begging for me to save him. So I did just that. With my branch cutters in hand, I saved him, and the others who had hurt me. I saved them all and made them into the temple's new shrine, as a token of respect to Buddha for showing me what's behind the veil. When I was done, sensei found me. He had been looking for survivors too, but he wasn't pleased to see what I'd done. I tried to explain the truth to him. That the only way to be saved from the world, is to be taken away from it. But he didn't believe me. He said I was a vile monster and that I was crazy. So I saved the old fool and told him to talk to Buddha, he'd tell you I'm right. It was then that police rescue helicopters and squad teams found me. So I was put on trial and sent here. That's when I met Tamaki, and he listened to me without judgment. He saw my talent in saving others and decided I would make a perfect Undertaker. I was put through the 'special correctional program' for at least three years before becoming the big boss you see now, and since then, I've saved countless souls. Heh...Just two years ago, I was the one who saved Owl's wife and baby."

My eyes widen in sheer disbelief.

"You? You were the one who killed his wife?" "Judging from your tone, you don't know the whole story behind that faithful day. Then let me further enlighten you my song bird. Two years ago, Owl had to fight his wife in a Carnival Corpse match. But Mrs. Owl was pregnant with their soon to be baby girl. To keep her and the kid safe, Owl faked a loss at the hands of his love. So per the norm, he went to the Penalty Game. That cost him his vocal cords. However, the boss found out Owl took a dive, which is a big no-no. As punishment for his actions, Mrs. Owl was to be experimented on. As you can imagine, Owl didn't take that well. She tried to run and he tried to hide her. To spare her the fate that was now upon her, but he failed. I tracked them down and caught her. Shot her really. I then brought her in and the doc did what she just loves to do, take apart the still living. From what I heard, Mrs. Owl refused medical treatment after her Penalty Game, so she died. The baby however, she was preserved with the other Deadmen body parts as a valuable specimen, being the offspring of two Deadmen and all. Pretty little thing too. I got to see it once. Owl would've been so proud." "But he thinks the baby is alive on the outside. If that's what happened, how can he believe otherwise?" "Oh, now that's the fun part of this story. See, about a week later. Right after learning this awful news, Owl went batshit crazy! Oh, it was so beautiful! You should've seen it. If only I had a recording of that epic evening. All Owl knew was that an Undertaker was responsible for his fair wife's death, so he broke in, and took as many lives as he could get, which was twenty-two of my soldiers. I was hiding in a locker at the time, but I saw it all. The carnage he raged was magnificent. There was as much of my piss on the inside as there was blood on the outside. Never had I been so turned on and terrified at the same time. He was a raging demon. A god of death. No mere Owl, but a Vulture, feeding off of hate and misery. It didn't matter that he's a man, I fell in love with that side of him. The crazy him is exquisite. The murdering him is beautiful. And it's for this love that I want him here, as an Undertaker. It's his fate. Death is his calling card, it's what he's perfect at, and what better place for one like that than here."

The look on his face is one of madness and enjoyment, a twisted lust twinkling in his deranged eyes, he hasn't lied to me since we've met and he hasn't been lying to me now, he meant every word and feeling, the proof I wish I didn't see is the building bulge in his pants, that has me blushing like the reddest of roses in utter awkwardness.

"So that's my story. Pretty awesome huh? Now tell me wha...uh...Why are you blushing?"

I just get even redder and decide not to point it out, maybe if I ignore it it'll go away, or better yet, he'll deal with it without me needing to speak up.

"It's nothing really. I just feel dumb is all. My story isn't nearly as deep as yours." "I'm sure it's alright. No need to get flustered about that." "Sorry, sometimes I just can't help it." "It's fine. So tell me what happened to send you here. I'm curious to know." "Very well."

I pop open a fresh soda and take a few swigs as the memories play in my head, I haven't had the need to recall this since my trial.

"It happened last year, not long before Christmas. I was but a humble clerk working late at my job, and only doing it because I needed the money. It was really late when I was able to leave, but my ride had been stolen. Sucks when your only means of transport is a bike. So I was forced to walk the 2-miles back home. Sadly, I would never make it. With about a mile and a half behind me, I couldn't help but get lost in thought as to what I would do once I could finally relax. But that's when I was grabbed off the street and dragged into, as cliche as it seems, a dark alleyway. This ugly thing of a man had me against the wall behind a dumpster, and a knife pressed to my neck. He threatened to cut me for each sound I made, so I made none. But there was no way in hell I was going to let him do what he wanted. As a child, I took _Taekwondo_, so I just had to wait for the right moment to strike. When he started to yank on my pants, that's when I let him have it. I kicked back and nailed him bullseye between his legs. I only had enough time to disarm him before the fighting started. I was on the wrong end of a losing battle and I remember thinking I was going to die. When he had found the knife and stabbed me, something clicked off in my head. A voice reminding me that if I didn't do something, not only was I going to die, but he was going to steal that which is irreplaceable. And nothing, I mean nothing, will take my purity so long as I'm still breathing. The next moments are like a blur to me, just bits and pieces. I recall pulling the knife out. There was blood. Lots of blood. He was screaming terribly. I had blood tendrils sprouting from my body and they were lashing at him. I dealt him as much damage as he did to me. I...I suddenly became so thirsty. His screaming got louder, then slowly faded. My thirst ended and I realized why. My tendrils had latched into any wound opening he had, and drained him to feed me. Police finally showed up after his screams got someone's attention. I was a mess, and even collapsed as they came near. The next thing I know, I'm on trial for killing him. Stupid court said I used too much force despite what he was doing, so they sent me here. At first it wasn't so bad. So long as I didn't piss off Makina, I was okay. But then some other asshole tried to steal me and I had to defend myself again. I drained him just as I did the first guy. All I could think of in those moments was how I wasn't going to let anybody use me in the way that they wanted to do to me. I'll kill anyone who tries to dishonor me. Now I'm a doll to Tamaki, a toy for him to play with, and am allowed some happiness every once in a while. But when called upon, I must go fight for the amusement of strangers in Carnival Corpse as the Vampire Finch. That is what has become my existence since that damnable night. The night I unknowingly went down the rabbit hole and passed through the looking glass to enter this world of Deadman Wonderland." "Wait. So the court knew you were defending your life, and they still sent you here?" "Yep. Ain't that a bitch?" "That's fucked up." "I know. I am the one living it." "How have you not snapped after going through that?" "I have no idea. I think I would've snapped had any of them succeeded in raping me. Thankfully, that never happened." "Agreed. You don't want to know what that's like." "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Azuma." "Thanks. It may have been awful, but such experiences helped me find my way to enlightenment. I like the outcome, but hate the road I had to travel to get there." "They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. But does that mean the road to Heaven is paved with misdeeds?" "Hmmm? Now that's one I have to meditate on." "I got it!"

Rokuro suddenly springs back to life and I literally jump in surprise, landing in Genkaku's lap, thankfully his arousal had faded, or else this would've hurt us both, but mostly him.

"Dude! What the fuck are you so excited for?" "I know why I'm excited."

I have to hit Genkaku for that, a firm punch to the shoulder gives him the message that I found nothing funny about that naughty joke, he just takes the blow in stride and understands my reason for doing so, but is surprised when I don't bother to move off of him, not that he seems to mind though.

"Well? What did you figure out that was so damn cool, that you had to freak the hell out of me?" "Uh, why are you in his lap?" "I'm enjoying the view. Now speak."

Rokuro is confused, who wouldn't after being lost in thought for four hours and I don't think my sarcasm is helping, but I guess seeing me like this is a bit over the top for him.

"Yeah...Well, I figured out the best way to get rid of Scar Chain and get Nagi alone." "Really? Do tell bird boy." "I have only a possible theory, so give me some time to work on it. Then I'll let you in on all the details." "Fine. Just so long as it works and I get Owl, then we're good." "So...How long was I out for?" "About four hours." "Crap! What time is it?" "My watch says, 10:48pm." "Ah hell. We gotta go." "Ah...Really?" "Yeah. At least let us finish the episode." "Fine. But then we have to go." "Yes sir." "Hey look. It's the one about the heart fucker." "Cool." "What are you both talking a...What in the...Ewwwww! What the fuck is he doing?" "A cow heart. Didn't you hear the narrator?" "There he goes, hooking it up to the home's wall socket." "Sick! It's beating like crazy." "No. He isn't really going to...Oh god, he is." "Wait for it. And...He's dead." "Ha! He had a heart-on." "And that's why that death gets my vote as the sickest death the show has shown. Second place has to go to the woman who liked getting puked on while having sex, and ended up chocking on vomited hotdog bits. And third goes to the Russian soldier that tried to screw a raccoon, and got his private bitten off." "What?" "I've seen those. That last one is nasty." "Okay. Before I end up puking, I think it's time we go." "Fine, party pooper. I guess it's time to call it a night." "Yeah, it is getting late. You coming by later?" "Do you want me to?" "I wouldn't mind if you did, song bird." "Then that's a yes, Uber Monk." "Come on, Lynsie."

Rokuro pulls me off of Genkaku and hurries us away, I have to admit, this was one of the more interesting nights of my life, I opened up to someone and he in turn did the same, I can see a long lasting bond forming between me and the uber monk.

With such a fast pace, it isn't long before Rokuro has returned us to the main living area and gets me to my room.

"Okay. You're finally in your room. Good. One less worry over and done with." "You really need to relax, Rokuro." "I told you. I either don't have time or something bothers me." "Then let me help you." "I don't have time to play with yo..."

I sort of force him into a reclining massage chair I bought the other day, and set it to sweet-n-satisfying, hoping it'll finally calm him down...Success.

Within a few seconds, the tense and overloaded look on his face, melts into bliss and relaxation, now that's much better.

"Now, what were you saying about not being able to relax?" "Hmmm?" "I thought as much. You're more than welcomed to sleep over if you're so cozy." "Okay..."

He drones out slowly, as if on some sort of drug or in slow-mo, the silly boy.

"Goodnight Rokuro." "Night-night."

I snicker at his dreamy tone and climb into bed, not bothering to change clothes, once in bed, all the energy I had dies and I'm as tired as if I haven't slept in days, tonight I will sleep peacefully and have sweet dreams, and all because I have had a very interesting day.

* * *

Slowly I stir from slumber, damn those automatic lights, sure it takes a while before I notice them and they can be turned off, but they come on at a certain time each day, and continue to do so until they burnout or are broken, but when I do force my eyes open, I'm surprised to find Rokuro gone.

I can only guess what was strong enough to get him to leave the chair, but with him gone, it does allow me to do things without being told what to do, so it's kind of a win-lose.

I have freedom but I have no company to enjoy it with, dang it.

After waking up and getting a good breakfast, I'm at a lost as to what I should do next, I don't really have much in the way of options.

I could see if I can visit Tamaki, but he's probably busy and the guards won't help me unless told to, I could see if I can visit Genkaku and the Undertakers, but they're most likely working as well, I could head over to the bar and hang with the Scar Chain gang, but do I really want Rokuro to watch over me the whole time?

What to do, what to do...Hey, I know, I got all these Cast Points just laying around, I can do some shopping, it's been a while since I did some real shopping.

Trolling through the stores, I buy anything I can find of value, from new clothes to gifts I think the others would like, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to shop for these people I call friends, it's crazy, but I still manage to do it despite the level of difficulty, hope they like my gifts.

Stupidly, I refuse to use a cart and I end up walking back with all of my bounty, my arms loaded beyond their limits and boxes stacked upon themselves till my vision is left to chance, I look and feel stupid, damn my pride, it makes me think I can do anything with no help.

But yet, I'm doing the impossible and making it back unphased.

Things are looking good, just a few more feet and I'm home free.

*bam*

Suddenly I bang into something hard and topple to the floor, my things scattering about the hall like the wind blew them out of my grasp.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you."

This voice is belongs to a young boy, and when I get the bag off my head, I can see him.

He has dark brown, messy hair, from which one lock of hair is pointing upwards, and gray colored eyes.

He wears the standard prison khaki green overall jump suite, along with the death-sentence collar, but he's wearing only the bottom part of his overalls, tying the sleeves across his middle, with a black t-shirt showing in its place.

Another young soul to be held within the trappings of Wonderland, I wonder what his role is here?

"Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm okay." "Bwah! Get this off of me!"

That voice...I turn away from the kid and my eyes widen in embarrassed shock, it's the hot guy from the gym, and my new nightgown is at his feet, what the fuck lady luck, what did I do to deserve this?

He looks at me, and the faintest of recognition flashes in his eye.

"You?" "I'm so sorry!"

I bust out my branch and gather everything up before bolting like lightening to my room.

I'm embarrassed beyond belief, braced against the door, red faced, panting like mad, and mentally slapping myself to the point of fictional-self-abuse.

"Why? Why did that have to happen? Why in front of him of all people? Sure, I'm grateful that didn't happen in front of any of my friends. Especially not Tamaki, but why muscle-man? He was just as embarrassed as I was, if not more."

I groan with self-loathing, what happened has happened and there's no changing it, now I just need to distract myself and forget it ever happened.

I do this by putting away what I bought for myself and wrapping up the gifts I've purchased, but there's a problem, I'm missing a few things.

"Crap in hat. How did I miss something?" *knock-knock-knock* "It's open."

Thinking it's one of my usual crew, I don't give it a second thought as to who this visitor could be, but when I turn to the door, I see not any of my friends, but the boy and still sheepish Adonis.

"Uh...C-can I help you?" "You left these when you ran off."

The kid points to the boxes held by the stud and he won't look at me as he holds them out to me.

"Here." "Thank you."

I try to get them from him, yet he shyly lets them go before I can touch him, but I catch them before something could end up breaking.

"Phew! That was a close one, huh?"

I try to put him at ease with a warm smile, but that just seems the fluster the poor man even more much to my confusion, it's like his inner modesty meter is up super high, the littlest things would most likely mess with him.

"Sorry about bumping into you. We didn't see you till it was too late." "It's okay. I was the dummy who blocked my face with stuff. I take the fault for what happened. And so I say, I'm sorry." "Nah. It's cool." "Can I offer you guys a drink or snack? My way of saying 'my bad'." "What's the snack?" "Chocolates." "Heh...You remind me of my friend Shiro. She loves sweets." "Shiro...She sounds nice." "She is. A bit dense at times, but she means well." "Cute."

The kid blushes faintly and I snicker to myself...Interesting name his girl friend has, Shiro, now where have I heard that before, I'll think it over later.

"By the way. I'm Ganta Igarashi. Or, Woodpecker as I get called now. It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too kid. So...What's your name?"

Mister all muscles just tries to avoid making eye contact and won't say a word.

"You have to forgive him. He gets really shy around girls. Shiro drives him nuts." "Awww...All that muscle and you're just a big softy." "My name is Senji Kiyomasa. But you can call me Crow." "Oh."

His sudden return to normalcy showed the side of him that I saw in the gym, the badass who kicks ass and takes names, now this is more like it.

"Nice to meet you Senji. I am Lynsie Mana. Better known as Vampire Finch." "What?" "You're V.F.?" "Yep. That's me." "But. You're not like what I saw on TV?" "We're not allowed time to show the real us once the bell has rung. Once in the cage, the show has begun. And all you can do, is try to make it out to live through the next one." "Harsh." "You are awesome! That strike you landed on Pigeon was perfect. Dead center." "Heh...Thanks. I tried to make it as quick and painless as I could. The poor woman just needed to be saved." "I couldn't have done it better myself. You got spunk. And I respect that." "I take that in the highest of regards." "Sometimes you scare me Senji." "Get used to it Ganta. I respect a fellow warrior when I see one. And you, V.F., are definitely one." "Stop it. You're going to make me blush."

He messes my hair playfully and chuckles.

"You're alright, V**.**F**.**. Whenever you pop by the gym again, you better give me a heads up."

I giggle, not the sound I wanted to make, but it works anyway.

"I'll be sure to do so, Crow." "Uh. Could I get a soda? I'm a little thirsty." "Sure. Sodas for everybody!"

And so it went, Ganta and Senji hung out in my room for a while, just chatting and sharing a few laughs, just getting to know each other and breaking whatever ice there is between us.

Ganta is a sweet kid who has no reason to be in a place like this, he's on Death Row for apparently killing his whole classroom, that's twenty-nine people of students and teacher, but anyone who's looked in this boy's eyes could see the shine of innocence is still there.

The shine wouldn't be there if he really did kill, there's just no way I'll believe this kid is some psycho killer that slaughtered all his friends, I just can't.

Senji is what I would call a hard core samurai, he likes fighting, I'd go so far as to say he loves it, but he only likes to do battle with the strongest of opponents and finds no honor in killing needlessly, to believe it or not, but beefcake here was a 'boy in blue' before coming here, he used his branch to fight crime and keep the city safe, but he got a raw deal when he was charged for the death of his friends and squad members, after hearing this it makes me wonder.

So many Deadmen have a similar story behind them, either they killed in defense but were still sent here like I was, or they were framed of deaths they had nothing to do with other than being at the wrong place at the wrong time like Ganta, or they actually did kill and were right to be here like Hummingbird, but that last one is very rare, the main one is like what happened to Ganta, and I know exactly why.

There's a reason why Tamaki's second job is a lawyer, he goes about looking for cases involving possible Deadmen and works the trial into sending them here when they lose.

When he told me this, I was first understandably surprised, then my thoughts went to did he really fuck with my trial just to get me here, but then I realized something, even if he did do this to me, it didn't matter anymore, I don't care, I really just don't.

Eventually the boys leave me to my solitude and go their separate ways, now alone and seeing how late it's suddenly become, I finish my work on the gifts then freshen up before going to bed, but not before I did one last thing.

Shiro...Why did that sound so familiar to me, knowing that in Japan most names mean things, I look it up on my computer really quick, and that's when I learn something rather interesting.

Shiro means 'white' in Japanese, and the reason it sounded so familiar was, one of the first sentences I learned in Japanese was 'the snow on top of Mt. Fuji is white'...So, Shiro, her name means White huh, wonder if her last name means Rabbit...Perhaps I should meet this girl and see for myself.

Bonus look up while it had my interest, Ganta's name can also be read as Maruta, which means 'round, cut log', I think this if funny because he is the Woodpecker, do you get the ironic joke laid there?

With that done with, I finally go to bed.

Yet another interesting day now under my belt, I settle in to sleep and re-energize, so as to fully enjoy the greatness that tomorrow has waiting for me...I can hardly wait to open my eyes to the new day.

* * *

[2:30am]

Suddenly I'm forced awake by what looks like two albino twins, my brain's not fully working due to the time, and I'm taken away in a tired haze, things are all a blur to me, my vision's still stuck in sleep-mode, but when my senses slowly do come back to me, I am confused as hell.

I find myself standing in the cage of Carnival Corpse, a bit blinded by the spotlights, but I can see that there is no audience, no silly cartoon screens watching over me, not even Tamaki's, something's not right here, something is wrong.

"What the hell? Why am I here? I'm not scheduled to fight yet." "Things change little one."

The darkness of the cage's other end is eliminated by another spotlight and I see what I guess is my opponent, but what shocks me is that I've seen him before, but only as blur.

He is a rather skinny boy, who has light blue to almost teal hair, that curves upwards, giving it the impression of it being like feathers, the tips of his hair are black and he has golden eyes.

He dresses in a way similar to what Tamaki's White Rabbit looks like, with the same red patterns on his clothes, but he has a long white coat with the zipper zipped from his neck to above his navel and knee-length white pants, I never said he was an exact look alike.

But the thing that my eyes are locked onto is the marks on his body, he has multiple scars on his body, which look as if they are prone to ripping...Ouch!

"Okay...Who are you calling little one? It's pretty clear that I'm older and bigger than you." "Oh, if only you knew the truth." "Great. You're one of those types. So who are you anyway?" "Me? Oh, I'm sorry to be so rude, not introducing myself and all. The name is Toto Sakigami. But you may know me as the Mockingbird. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vampire Finch."

Instantly I'm fully awake...Did he just say he's the Mockingbird, The Mockingbird...Ah, fuck me!

Tamaki filled me in on most of the Deadmen and Rokuro did the others he deemed unimportant, but they both told me of the powerful and deadly Mockingbird.

The Mockingbird is the strongest of all the Deadmen, mainly due to his Branch of Sin, Love Labyrinth, which allows him to copy the powers of any other Deadman, so long as he's tasted their blood.

Our branch's are similar in only that sense, that we drink the blood of others to gain strength, but I'm limited to only what I can do, where as he can do anything from who he's drank...I'm so dead.

"Y-you? You're the Mockingbird? The only one to fight the Wretched Egg and live? The same Mockingbird who disappeared two years ago? That's you?"

He smiles lovingly and claps his hands playfully.

"Ah, I see you've done your research. I expected nothing less from the guardian of Wonderland."

I look at him confused.

"What are you..." "Come now. No need to play dumb. I know full well of the game you're playing with Tamaki. How foolish of him to not take better care of the precious Jabberwocky. Letting you participate in such risky fights and not staying at his side? I mean, really. If something were to happen to you, then he'd be in a world of trouble."

I can't be weak, I can't be frightened, no matter what he says, I am the Jabberwocky, with claws that slash and teeth that shred, I must stand firm when facing fear, because if I don't, I won't live long enough to hate myself later.

"Leave Tamaki alone. He has nothing to do with this." "That's where I'm afraid you're wrong. Tamaki has a lot to do with this. And so do you, little one." "Don't start with the cryptic crap. I get enough of that dealing with Tamaki. Only he knows how to make it fun. You on the other hand, are pissing me off." "I see. Maybe this wasn't the best time to speak with you?" "You think so? It's past two in the morning! I have random insomnia. Do you know how this will fuck with my system?" "Poor thing. You're cranky with no sleep."

I look at him with a blank glare, very unamused, which makes him sigh with disappointment.

"Looks like I have to wait a little longer before talking to you again. You're clearly too agitated to listen to reason at this point." "What the hell does that mean? Can I go back to bed now?" "See...A funny thing about this cage. It knows when two Deadmen are inside by signals coming from the collars around our necks." "And?" "And...It doesn't let anyone out till a winner is made." "But we're not fighting. You just wanted to talk to me right?" "I did, yes. But had you listened and not been so rude, I would've let you go without a fuss. Yet that has sadly changed." "So...What? We fight, we kick each other's ass, we leave, no harm done. Right?" "Again, not exactly the case. The same signals in the collars that tell the cage we're in here, also tell the Carnival Corpse computer that a fight has happened. And when there's a loss."

My eyes widen.

"Wait. You don't mean..." "That's correct little one. No matter what happens, one of us is bound to face a terrible fate. And as an added precaution, we have witnesses."

He points over to the cage's door and there stand the twins, one boy and one girl.

They both wear the same clothes and look exactly the same way, with the exception of their hair, the boy's hair is shoulder length while the girl's reaches over her shoulders.

Being that they're both albino, they have red eyes and have white to a somewhat grey skin tone, they wear a black formal suit with a white shirt under it, and have on red ties.

"Meet Chan (the boy) and En (the girl). They will provide any evidence as to who won if needed." "The Swallow Twins I presume. And named after the original 'Siamese twins' I see. How cute." "You presume right. Wow. You really are an intelligent girl. Shame things had to come to this." "It doesn't have to be like this. We could just talk like you wanted." "We could. But now I really want to know something." "And what's that?"

He grins madly with desire, the likes of which I have never seen before.

"I want to know what your Branch of Sin tastes like. I imagine it must be exquisite!"

So, he wants to get a taste of me, funny, I'm thinking the same thing about him.

"If you want to know so badly. Why not ask nicely? That way we both avoid the Penalty Game." "Hmmm. But you know that blood tastes sweeter when in the heat of battle." "You have me there. So many feelings get all worked up while fighting, that it just makes the blood all the more delectable." "Mmmm...You speak my language little one. Shall we dance together?" "A bit unfair don't you think? You have so many powers, while I just have one. Not a very nice dance if you ask me." "Then you'll be happy to know that I've been resetted. The only power I have is my own. Unless of course, you'll share yours with me?"

I smirk devilishly, all this talk of blood is getting to me, it's making me...thirsty.

"You'll have to earn it, Toto. For this is Wonderland, not Oz. And in Wonderland, I am the thing that goes bump in the night and leaves my prey drained of life. I am the Jabberwocky. The guardian of Wonderland's madness and insanity. And nothing will ever end me. Dance with me if you so please, I shall play the game. I will not run, I will not hide. But I will make it rain...With blood!" "Yes, sweet one! Let us dance!"

And just like that, with blood-lust pumping through our veins, Mockingbird and I charge towards one another, ready to tear each other apart, both of us set on one thing and one thing only...Drinking our endless fill of the other's blood.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Bum-bum-bum! Longest, chapter, ever! I must give more thanks to my good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior,_ for it's with her help that my speed writing makes sense. Oh boy, Lynsie's in quite the situation. Mockingbird's put her between a jagged rock and a wall of spikes. What could he want with her? Or better put, what could Hagire Rinichirō want with her? Yep, that's the old man in Mockingbird's body, as if you lovelies couldn't tell. We've gotten far along in the series, and soon, maybe within the next few parts, we'll enter the 'Scar Chain' arc. Things will be getting madder than a Hatter from here on out my friends. As if this crazy thing could get any crazier, and it will, I promise you that. I thank all you for taking the time to read my madness, and I'll see you all next time in Wonderland.


	11. The worst thing in life, is living

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_The worst thing in life, is living._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler, also, the first song is Bitter End by Veer-union, the second song is UltraNumb by Blue Stahli, lyrics will be in italics.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

I smirk devilishly, all this talk of blood is getting to me, it's making me...thirsty.

"You'll have to earn it, Toto. For this is Wonderland, not Oz. And in Wonderland, I am the thing that goes bump in the night and leaves my prey drained of life. I am the Jabberwocky. The guardian of Wonderland's madness and insanity. And nothing will ever end me. Dance with me if you so please, I shall play the game. I will not run, I will not hide. But I will make it rain...With blood!" "Yes, sweet one! Let us dance!"

And just like that, with blood-lust pumping through our veins, Mockingbird and I charge towards one another, ready to tear each other apart, both of us set on one thing and one thing only...Drinking our endless fill of the other's blood.

* * *

With adrenaline speeding me up and a hunger for blood demanding my attention, I make the first move in the deadly dance Mockingbird has put me in.

When he comes within reach, I lunge to claw at his chest, but I'm not quick enough here, he easily leaps up and over me, stepping on my back as he comes down in his landing and I end up eating the floor.

This doesn't bode well for me, unless you have an Ace hidden up your sleeve, the outcome of the first strike usually reveals how the battle will end, and if true, then it looks really bad on my part, but I do have one thing Mockingbird doesn't and it's why I won't lose this fight...I have a resolve that won't let me stop till all else fails, no matter what, I won't stop!

Recovering quickly, I sweep kick his legs, but he once more jumps out of the way, just like I wanted.

I watch as to where he lands and when he does, I strike.

With his back to me, I snatch his coat and yank him back hard, this causes the boy to choke for a second when his zipper hits his throat and he slams backwards onto the floor, stunned from when his head hitting the ground so abruptly.

"Banzi!"

The instant Mockingbird's senses return, he sees me dropping from a decent height and landing my elbow directly on his stomach.

The force of the impact being enough to get him to hack up some blood, and seeing the prize I seek gets to me, makes me even...thirstier.

"Oh my..."

I sit myself on his stomach rather harshly, just to make him spit-up more, some landing on my face.

"Aren't you just the fragile little thing."

I can't help this side of me.

It only makes itself known when I get really thirsty, and when I do, you'd best beware.

I get wicked, twisted, and down right malicious, all with the need to feed being the goal.

"Having fun are you? Glad you're enjoying this."

Mockingbird seems to share this quality too, teasing is just another way of getting the blood pumping, be it good or bad, it's meant purely to get arise out of both parties involved.

I just smirk and lick some of the blood that was sliding down my cheek, but something's off, and he sees this.

"What's wrong? Don't I taste good?" "Funny?" "What?"

Confused as to what I tasted, I lean down and lick the trail that went from his throat to lips, but I stop at his chin, I don't want to freak him out anymore than I already am, and by the look on his face, I would say he's tittering on the brink of confusion and arousal.

But still, even now with a good amount of his blood on my tongue, something's still not well.

He doesn't taste bad, but not good either, he just tastes funny.

"How odd? You have such a peculiar tang. A weak, but still present flavor. If you improve your diet, maybe your taste will improve as well." "I blame the Candy. That stuff is awful. So bitter and foul." "I wouldn't know about that. I don't need Candy." "Lucky you. Maybe you'll taste better to me?" "Heh...I know I will. My crimson is pure and sweet. I'm very delicious." "Mmmm...You sound wonderful, sweet one. I think it's time I learn that flavor for myself."

Being so close, my head by his, he headbutts me in the blink of an eye and my ass is sent flying off of him.

I'll give the boy his credit, he may be fragile, but he is strong, I wasn't expecting a tough blow like that.

Shaken, not stirred, I go to pick myself up when a hand grasping my neck shoves me back down and pins me in place, damn he's fast, he got to me before I could even kneel.

"Huh? Now that's strange." "What is?" "I hit you hard enough to break the skin on your forehead. And yet, you're not bleeding. How come?" "You need to do your homework better, little man. I don't bleed unless I want to." "Oh? My, what a tricky Branch of Sin you have. But if you won't bleed for me by normal means..."

He leans in close, but not enough so that I could bash him like he did me.

"Does this mean, I have to suck the blood out of you?"

I blush with a hissy snarl, now that was a tease gone way too far.

"I'd like to see you try!"

Pulling my legs in, I push them against his chest and let the boy know what it's like to fly for a bit while I get out of the way, he lands as agile as a cat and is excited to face a more aggressive me.

"Well now. Why so serious all of a sudden?" "Bite me." "With pleasure." "Cram it, twinkle toes! I'm in no mood to play anymore. It's late as hell and I miss my bed. So let's hurry this bitch along and we can all get some sleep."

He pouts, he doesn't like it when I'm like this, but who gives a shit, it's his fault I'm this way, he had me brought here in the middle of the night to talk and is now forcing me to fight him in order to leave.

Who wouldn't be pissed off in this situation?

"You're cranky still? You poor thing. But if that's what you really want. Who am I to deny your request?" "What are you going on about?" "Don't move." "What?"

In a flash he's in my face and strikes me, sharp pokes in three places on my body before I can move away, but the damage is already done.

I drop to my knees and can't get back up, my left leg and both my arms are completely paralyzed.

"You, little prick!" "It's amazing what happens when you tap certain spots on the Human body. A poke here and there, and you get a recipe for pressure-point fun."

I sneer, but then snicker, which gets his attention.

"So...You think that this is how our little game is going to end? With me, down on bended knee, at your mercy and open to fate? In your dreams!" "Heh-heh-heh...Okay? And how are you going to continue when you can't even move?" "Easy. You've only shut the muscles off for some time. But till then..."

Several tendrils form and wrap around my, for the moment, lame limbs.

Once securely in place, I force myself up with my working right leg and to his astonishment, I stand as if he'd done nothing to me.

"I'll just have to improvise." "You just continue to interest me, Vampire Finch. Do you mind explaining how you've done this?" "It's rather simple really. Branch of Sin is the ability to control and freely move blood within or out of the body. My branch, Vampire's Thirst, lets me sprout countless tendrils from any part of me that bleeds. Which is basically everywhere. I can manipulate these tendrils to do just about anything. So if I am hurt and in need of some help getting from here to there. I have the means of keeping myself going. Hence my new mobility. And why it'll take more than pressure-points to stop me, little man."

He smiles wickedly, it's sadistic and amused, he likes what he's heard big time.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." "Duly noted. Now then, let's finish this." "Let's!"

We bolt at each other and begin a volley of vicious blows, hand to hand never looked so rough, punch after punch, we land as many shots as we can block.

If there was an audience watching this fight, they'd be betting double to even triple for this match, even if we weren't fighting with our powers.

Sure, I probably would've had this fight over and done with ages ago if I used my power to drain his little body dry, but I can't risk doing that with this kid, even using my power as is, is dangerous.

One bad slip-up and Mockingbird would have my power to do with as he pleases, I can't let that happen.

He said he wanted a dance and that is what this fight has turned into.

Each hit makes us move a step, it's like a bizarre waltz with no real leader, it would look beautiful if we could see it, but like many things of beauty, they eventually turn ugly.

That happens sooner than we both would've liked.

At some point in our dance, he had managed to guide me near one of the trees, this gets bad when he gives me what would later be a nasty black eye, as it makes me bounce back into the metal tree, this gets even worse as he throws his next swing and he hits not my face as he intended, but due to our movements, he ends up hitting my prison collar.

Striking the collar with such force and at the right angle causes a massive short-circuit of the built in taser.

It goes haywire and unloads all it can on my system, sending me to the floor in the most violent of electrocutions and breaking my branch power from the pain alone.

It sort of looks as if I'm having a seizure or am possessed as I roar and make other inhuman sounds in pain.

"Ah crap. Chan, En, get in here!"

The twins do as they're told and enter the Carnival Corpse cage.

"Quickly. Get the collar off of her."

They simply nod in acknowledgment and get to work, Chan somehow gets me in a hold that has my thrashing body kept still, and En with a black rifle that has a bayonet attached to the top suddenly in her hands, she thrusts the blade down and cleanly breaks the collar off, ceasing my life-threatening zaps.

I just lay there in incredible pain as Chan checks my vital signs.

"Is she..." "She's still alive."

Mockingbird claps, he's so childish.

"Excellent. The Jabberwocky still lives. Good work children."

The twins just bow respectfully to him, I don't like this, I feel set up, I can't go out like this, I refuse!

"It's a shame things have turned out like this. You were actually doing well against me. Heck, you might have been able to win had this not happened. This is definitely not how I wanted to win." "Win? You think you've won?" "Please don't. If you try to continue now in your present condition, it'll only be worse for you." "What? So you're suddenly a Doctor? Well take your advice and shove it up your ass!"

The electrocution may have fucked me up but it did do one good thing, it restarted the muscles he shut off, I force myself to my knees and then shakily to my feet, I wobble trying to keep straight, so I end up hunch over like a injured dog ready for payback, I won't let this be my ending.

"I'm warning you, little one. You're already pushing your luck by standing. Lay back down and admit defeat."

He sounds genuinely concerned, like a parent warning their child of impending danger, but I can't listen to him, he could be trying to psych me out, I can't go to the Penalty Game, I can't, I can't and won't!

"Admit defeat? Don't make me laugh. I'm too pissed to laugh. You started this fight and that's how it'll end. I won't go down without a fight. This fight is far from over and won't be till I say so at the bitter end. Now then. Be a good boy. And let me smear your face across this cage!"

I storm forth, ready to tear the brat to as many pieces that I can, how dare he put me through all this, to tell me bow down and lose with a fate worse than death as the prize, what does he take me for, stupid?

Bitter end...That reminds me of a song that would do nicely for some background tunes, and it starts playing in my head.

_~Oh..._

_My mind is clear. I have no fear. Cause now I know the other side of me. I'm letting go of who I used to be. Now I'm alive, I'm feeling born again. And I will fight until the bitter end._

_Took a thousand scars to find me. Every one of them reminds me._

_I won't ever surrender like that! I know better, to ever fall back! The enemy was living in my head! I ripped it out and left it there for dead! Now I'm alive, I'm feeling born again! And I will fight until the bitter end!_

_I found my way. Through jaded daze. Cause now I know the other side of me. I'm letting go of who I used to be. Now I'm alive, I'm feeling born again. And I will fight until the bitter end._

_Took a thousand scars to find me. Every one of them reminds me._

_I won't ever surrender like that! I know better, to ever fall back! The enemy was living in my head! I ripped it out and left it there for dead! Now I'm alive, feeling born again! And I will fight until the bitter end!_

_Bitter end!_

_My mind is clear. I have no fear. It took a thousand scars to find me. Memories remain..._

_I won't ever surrender like that! I know better, to ever fall back! The enemy was living in my head! I ripped it out and left it there for dead! Now I'm alive, I'm feeling born again! And I will fight until the bitter end!_

_I won't ever surrender like that! I know better, to ever fall back! The enemy was living in my head! I ripped it out and left it there for dead! Now I'm alive, I'm feeling born again! And I will fight until the bitter end!_

_Bitter end!~_

I manage to bound at least some decent number of long paces before something in my brain snaps, I come to a staggering halt and sway like a drunk, something's gone horribly wrong, one by one my senses are failing me, the first to go is my hearing, leaving a sharp high pitch whistle ringing in my ears, with hearing gone, I can't tell if I can still speak.

Next is my vision, everything fades into a blinding white, with my hearing disabled my balance is next to falter, I drop face first with a sickening thud and am unable to move.

I am now rendered nothing more than a limp sack of blood and meat, helpless and vulnerable.

Strangely, the one sense I still have is feeling, and that's really all I need to know if something worse is coming my way.

I can feel Mockingbird and the twins where they stand, if they move, I'll know it.

That's when I feel the pitter patter of Mockingbird's steps as he walks closer to me, really, he thinks I'll let him drink me after all this, foolish underestimating boy.

Once I feel his shoe near my head I lash tendrils out of my head and feel him in my grasp before whipping him at the twins, I am not to be trifled with, especially when injured.

"Leave now, before I really get mad."

I can't tell if they heard me, just wishful thinking on my part really, but I can still feel them there, if they don't leave soon, I'll probably do something very stupid in retaliation.

Suddenly the feel changes, they flee from the cage and I'm left all alone.

Finally, I don't have to worry about them anymore, allowed to relax I notice something in my condition even worse than what I have now, my heart-rate is beginning to slow down, I am in serious trouble now.

So...This is it...This is how I'm going to die, fucked up, alone, and in a prison...I did not see this coming, nope, no way...Funny how I was in bed maybe 20 or 30 minutes ago, and so happy to wake up, now here I am, laying on the verge of mortality...Genkaku, oh awesome Uber Monk, how are you to keep your promise to me now when you have no idea where I am...I don't want to die...Please Lord, you saved me before, you have a reason for me in this life.

Let me figure it out, let me live to make sense, I want to know what happiness is, I want to find Heaven on Earth before entering your paradise, please Lord...Please...please...plea...

Suddenly I feel the rush of stomping boots, a number of people have entered the birdcage and are immediately tending to me.

"Thank...you..."

Again, not sure if I can be heard, but I just had to say it before I get too weak to do so.

I feel when a shot is given to my arm, probably adrenaline to kick start my heart again, then I'm turned onto my back and my shirt is cut open, I'd be pissed about this if it weren't for the feel of two metal plates pressed to my chest and then charges of electricity are shot into me, I'm being fibrillated with a defibrillator, my mystery medics are trying to get my system working.

I can feel it slowly working, the ringing in my ears is dulling, my fingers twitch with life, but my heart isn't catching up with the rest of me, it's so slow that the white I've been seeing is darkening to the dreaded black.

My face is slapped at one point to keep my eyes open, but I can't even though I want to, I'm lifted off the ground and carried away in a hurry as the darkness consumes me completely.

* * *

So much darkness, it's all I know, there is nothing but darkness, darkness, darkness, and more darkness.

Is this what it means to be dead, to go nowhere but darkness, no Heaven, no Hell, just Nothingness...A cheap ending if there ever was one...No wonder people believe so strongly in religion...Nobody would ever want to know this was what they were to expect when they die, they'd demand a refund for all the money they've shelled out, all the time that was wasted which could've been put to better use, and bitch up a huge storm for all the things they were told what to/not do while alive...Am I really stuck here all alone for all of eternity, is this really what I have be, a blip of conscious energy lost in the constant void of darkness now and for all of time...This is some total bullshit!

Suddenly, a light shinning in the darkness, I'd be dumber than dirt not to go for it, like I want to stay in this place a second longer, I shoot towards the light and am instantly hit by the nasty stench of a cigarette hitting my nose, holy crap, I can smell again!

"Hello...Can you hear me...Lynsie...Give me a sign that you understand..."

I can hear again, it must mean one thing, I'm back baby, I'm fucking alive, suck it Mockingbird, I'm still alive!

Blinking away the last bit of darkness and letting my eyes readjust to the light, I see a small light being shined in my eyes and I make a faint sound of protest, which makes it go away.

"You've regained consciousness. Welcome back."

I know this voice and I see it's the Doctor, she has short light-brown hair in the style of a bob with brown eyes and wears red lipstick, a lab coat, glasses and a tight-fitting short dark purplish black dress with a mole under the left side of her mouth, and a cigarette in her fingers.

"We lost you for a bit. You've been in a coma for just over 36-hours. I'm actually surprised to see you awake so soon."

I'm one tough bitch that's why, I have things to do, I couldn't stay in that place forever.

"I would guess you want to know what happened, right?"

No shit Sherlock...I nod weakly and see I'm on life-support, tube down my throat and I.V.'s up the wazoo, damn, I am fucked up.

"Your collar's taser was badly damaged and was set off. Your system took the voltage long enough to short-out your Nervous System. You lost control of your bodies major functions, and were dying a very slow death. Had you been found any later, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd probably been revived, but brain-dead. Lucky for everybody that didn't happen."

Duh, like I enjoyed being dead.

"Since you're awake, now would be a good time to run a few tests. To see if your body is working properly."

That makes sense, I want to know that as well, it's my body after all.

"Well, I know your eyes work and you can clearly hear me. What else works on you?"

Take the tube out and I'll let you know.

"I'll ask you questions and you'll blink to answer me if necessary. Okay? One blink for no, and two blinks for yes. Do you understand?"

I blink twice to get this over with.

"Good. Can you smell?"

I blink twice.

"Can you feel everything that's on you?"

I blink twice.

"Are you just saying yes to speed through this?"

I blink once.

"Alright..."

She lifts the blanket covering me and exposes my feet.

"Can you move your toes for me?"

It pains my slightly to do this, having not moved in quite some time everything is stiff, but with some effort, I bend my toes and hear the familiar pops made when they crack, it sounds worse than it is.

"Ouch! Did that hurt?"

I blink once with a small smile and she makes note of it as she recovers my feet.

"Okay. Can you move your fingers?"

Again, this has a small tinge of pain in doing so, but the fingers are more cooperative than the toes were and their movements are far more easier to achieve, and they only crack when I push down into bed I'm in, she makes another note of that.

"And now for the big question. Let's see if you can speak."

Detaching the tube from the respirator, she slowly pulls the tube out of my larynx and after a bad coughing spell, I'm allowed to breathe on my own.

"Now then. Are you having any trouble breathing? Speak your response."

I try to speak, a wheezing noise happens when attempting to vocalize, my throat is dry as a desert.

"Would you like some water?"

I nod and she fetches a bottle off her desk, letting me chug my fill, I can feel things loosening up.

"There we go. Now try again."

My vocal cords now softened up, I give it another go by saying something easy, something that won't be much of a strain on my poor pipes.

"Boo..." "And so speaks the living ghost." "Be nice...It hurts to...Talk." "So it should. Lack of use will do that to a person after what you went through. Now, aside from the normal soreness. Does anything else hurt?" "No...I'm just...Sore and...Sleepy." "A dose of morphine should help ease the pain. It'll help you sleep too." "Okay..."

She loads up a syringe with the dopy liquid and injects it into one of my I.V.'s before she leaves the room, where was she going, shouldn't she stay with a patient in my state, such inquiries soon fade from my mind as the drug takes affect, what pain I did feel melts away and my heavy eyelids droop to close within minutes.

* * *

"Lynsie...Lynsie dear...Wakie-wakie, little doll...I want to speak with you...Come on...Rei said you were better...Please wake up...Please!"

The voice I can cancel out and deal with, it's when I'm being shaken by the shoulders do my eyes shoot open in a glare to see a beaming Tamaki sitting beside me on the bed.

"There you are. Were you ignoring me? You naughty girl." "Hey boss-man. What's up?" "You are of course. You've had me worried sick. What happened to you?"

I sit up and run my hand through my hair as I try recall the moments before apparently dying.

"I was sleeping. Then dragged away to the cage by the twins." "Twins?" "The Swallow Twins. They brought me before the Mockingbird." "Mockingbird? Nobody's seen him since he won Carnival Corpse. Are you sure it was him?" "He said his name was Toto, and he admitted to being the Mockingbird." "What did he want with you?" "He said he wanted to talk. But I was angry for being yanked out of bed so early. He said he'd try again later when I was in a better mood." "Then what happened?" "We started fighting. He wouldn't let me leave until one of us lost. Heh...I made you proud. I was kicking his ass. It was glorious." "Then, how did this happen?" "He got me good. He hit the collar and it fried the hell out of me. I tried to keep going. But I burned out. He didn't taste me. I made sure of that." "Puzzling. The twins are servants of the old man who built this place. They obey no one but him." "The old man is a dick if this was his plan. What's his name anyway? I wanna know who I should be pissed at." "Old man, Hagire Rinichirō. I'll be having a talk with him about this very soon." "Can I be there? I want to punch his head off." "Mmmm...Keep that up, and I might be tempted to let you. The old geezer is knocking on death's door, and when he's gone. All of this will be mine." "Well aren't you just a lucky boy?" "I'd be luckier if he was dead now, along with the White Rabbit." "Oh! That's right. Mockingbird knows about our Wonderland game."

Now that gets his attention.

"He does? How? Did you..." "No. I didn't tell him anything. He just informed me that he knew. And even called me Jabberwocky."

I've never seen him with a serious face before, it's scarier than the psycho faces I've seen so far.

"I don't like this. This wasn't in my plans." "Don't worry so much on it. Mockingbird doesn't know everything. We are the ones holding the cards in this game, not him. Toto thinks this game is played in the land of Oz. Wait till we show him what it means to mess with the rulers of Wonderland."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks amused at this.

"We? Rulers? You think rather highly of yourself, my playful doll."

I blush, not realizing I said that.

"Well, I...It's just. It's our game. You're the King and I'm the guardian dragon. We are the crucial pieces on the board. We know the rules and how things are meant to be. That's all." "Right...You know, you're cute when you get all flustered."

My blush gets worse and I whack him with my pillow, which only makes him laugh.

"That's not funny. If you're going to play with me like that. Do it in your office or my room." "But where's the fun in that?" "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." "Fine, my dear. I know better when it comes to you. And besides. You have a point there. Why play when anyone can see?"

He leans close to my ear and puts his hand over mine.

"I'd much rather play with you when we're alone." "Getting a bit friendly with my patient are you?"

In steps the Doctor as if on cue, like this is really staged.

"Of course. She is my friend after all." "What's up doc?" "Ha-ha. Like I haven't heard that line before." "I just couldn't resist." "It was either her or me really." "Whatever. I'm just here to check her vitals." "Good. The sooner I'm better, the sooner I can go back to my room."

Tamaki tenses up and the doc chuckles.

"Go? You're not going anywhere. At least, not till after your Penalty Game."

All color fades from my already pale face.

"But, it wasn't an official fight. It shouldn't count." "You still fought inside the birdcage and lost." "My collar broke. Mockingbird won by dumb luck." "What part of 'you lost', don't you understand. And what do you know? You're as healthy as a horse. Perfect for our game to begin." "Wha?"

I look at Tamaki and he won't look me in the eyes.

"Tamaki?" "I'm sorry...I can't stop the game once it's in motion."

A sense of doom fills me the likes of which I've never know, it's as if a bomb has gone off in my soul, I had died and come back to life just to be thrown into a Hell on Earth.

"No. No, you can't do this! I've done everything by the rules. I've done everything you've asked and told me to do. Please Tamaki. You know this is wrong. Isn't there anything you an do?"

He still won't look at me.

"The most I can do is not film it. The fight wasn't shown, so neither will the Penalty Game. But that's all I can do. I'm sorry."

He stands up and turns to leave, no-no-no-no-no-no, this can't be happening, it just can't there's got to be something, a technically, a loophole, something...Then the voice of something Tamaki said comes to me in my hour of need.

Desperately, I hurry to clasp Tamaki's hand before he moves out of reach and I can't fight the tears from pouring out as he looks at me in surprise.

"My King. I humbly beseech thee. I call upon a promise you made to me. You swore that if my words were kind, and I spoke them true, you would grant me one wish. So here I am. Begging you. Pleading to you. The mighty Jabberwocky, laying down its guard and exposing itself to you. Please...please help me, Tsunenaga. I am at your complete and absolute mercy."

He's stunned, I have bared my heart and soul to him in that plea, I have given him my life and the choice of what to do with it, I have made him out to be no mere King to me but a god, and right now, the divinity of a god is what I need, I pray his full name repeatedly in into his hand, hoping it will help me in even the smallest of ways.

The other thing that has him is that I used his first name, I have never done that, I have always called him by his last name like everybody else, I had to have been completely serious to have done that.

The doc on the other hand finds this all to be pointless and tedious, she takes a drag of her cigarette and puts the remainder out in annoyance.

"Okay...Can I cut her up now? I do have other patients to tend to."

I ignore the bitch that I've been unable to see before and just gaze up at the man who holds my life in his hand, with his free hand he holds my cheek and rubs his thumb into the stream of tears as we lock eyes with each other, making time seem to stop around us.

"You meant everything you said, didn't you? Every last word." "I live only to make you happy. The Jabberwocky serves the royal who wears the Crown. You rule Wonderland, and in my eyes, no other but you is worthy of my loyalty." "You would do anything I ask? Follow any order?" "Say the word and I'll do it. I'll kill the White Rabbit. I'll end Scar Chain. Just tell me what you wish and I will obey." "Would you defend me with your life? Would you die for me?" "I will and already have."

He smiles and pulls me against him, petting my head to put me at ease as he holds me to his chest.

"You truly are my most favorite toy, Lynsie."

My tears slowly come to a stop and I nuzzle him in thanks, I don't need to hear another word to know all is going to be okay.

"Dr. Takashima. Do you really want to cut into this poor girl?" "I've been looking forward to it actually. Yes."

Bitch...I can't believe I thought she was nice.

"Then if this game is going to happen, it will be done on my terms." "Come again?" "If you have a problem with that. I'm sure I could always arrange for you to meet with a patient that'll be wanting to thank you for your work on them."

She flinches.

"You wouldn't dare. I know things that'll bring you and this place down." "Is that so? Lynsie..."

Swiftly, a tendril shoots out of the palm of my hand and wraps around her neck, giving her a choke.

"You seem to forget your place here. The Carpenter is a minor character in Wonderland. One that no one will ever miss if suddenly disappeared. You hold no power over me. After all, I know things on you as well. And it wouldn't be so hard to replace you either. There are, as they say, plenty of fish in the sea. Do you understand how this story goes now?" "Ugh...Yes! I...I Get it!" "Good. Glad you see things more clearly. Let her go now."

I do as told and she gasps for breath.

"Now, about my conditions. You are to preform the surgery like a normal operation. She will be sedated and unaware of your work." "What?!" "And. I will chose what is to be removed." "You're taking all the pleasure out of this. This is turning out to be as bad as Hummingbird's Penalty Game. Honestly. When has that thing ever landed on 'hair'?" "Do you agree to these terms, or no? But remember. There is a price to pay if you refuse."

Tendrils form out of my back and loom her way threateningly, just to prove we mean business.

"Fine. I accept your terms." "Excellent. And to be sure all goes well. I'll be there watching the whole thing." "In person?" "Of course." "Great."

Ha...Suck it bitch...I knew I could count on Tamaki.

"Lynsie..." "Hmmm?" "You need to lay back down now." "Okie-dokie."

He lets me go and I lay once more on the medical bed.

"Oh Doctor? I do believe we're ready to see you now." "Yeah-yeah. I get the idea."

Reluctantly, doctor bitchenstein goes over and grabs a canister of nitrous oxide as Tamaki sets me up for the gas.

"Is it on?" "She should be feeling the effects any second now." "Okay." "Tamaki..." "Yes, my sweet doll?" "Thank you." "You're very welcomed my dear. Now rest. It'll all be over soon." "Thank...you..."

The gas is knocking me out pretty fast, I won't be conscious for very long at this rate, strangely, even knowing that Tamaki is maintaining control and keeping the bitch on a leash, I don't feel very safe at all, it's like part of me can sense ill intent hidden somewhere amongst all this, I can only guess this as another song begins to play in my fading mind.

_~U-U-U-ULTRAnumb._

_3...2...1... _

_You want it all right now!_

_(ULTRAnumb)_

_Right now!_

_3, 2, 1!_

_(ULTRAnumb)_

_1...1..._

_3, 2, 1! You want it full frontal, over-stimulation._

_So say a benediction, for a new addiction, in voyeuristic overdrive._

_(Here comes the countdown.)_

_3 – This is the new flesh, 2 – This is the open door, 1 – We've got everything you wanted._

_You want it all right now!_

_(ULTRAnumb)_

_Right now!_

_(3, 2, 1!)_

_Violated, so degraded, the show has just begun. (3, 2, 1!) Dominated, by all you hated, this will make you ULTRAnumb! (3, 2, 1!)_

_3, 2, 1._

_Reality's a plague, we're the medication._

_A new manipulation, over-saturation, take advantage of what you deny._

_(Here comes the count down.)_

_3 – So step right up and see, 2 – The possibilities, 3 – We are everything you wanted._

_You want it all right now!_

_(ULTRAnumb)_

_Right now!_

_(3, 2, 1!)_

_Violated, so degraded, the show has just begun. (3, 2, 1!) Dominated, by all you hated, this will make you ULTRAnumb! (3, 2, 1...)_

_One confession is such perfection, your sweet repression can't hide who you really are..._

_Say you love it! Say you hate it! Doesn't matter 'cause you're all the same!_

_Say you want it! Say you need it! Come and get it 'cause we love the shame!_

_Say you love it! Say you hate it! Just another one to suck the fame!_

_Don't pretend that you're better than this, malevolence goes both ways!_

_3, 2, 1!_

_(ULTRAnumb)_

_1..._

_(3, 2, 1!)_

_Violated, so degraded, the show has just begun. (3, 2, 1!) Dominated, by all you hated, this will make you ULTRAnumb! (3, 2, 1!)_

_(3, 2, 1!)_

_Violated, so degraded, the show has just begun. (3, 2, 1!) Dominated, by all you hated, this will make you ULTRAnumb!~_

* * *

Slowly I stir from deary haze, and clearly I've had better days, I'm alone in a medical ward still messed up and in G-block, that much I know, but what I don't know is what I've lost.

I pull myself out of bed and move to stand in front of a nearby mirror, hoping to find something minute missing from me.

But what I see has me confused, aside from a full flowing hospital gown, nothing seemed to be different about me, I do feel lighter though, some tiny pain, and a small cool spot on my stomach, knowing I'm alone, I lift the gown up and my eyes widen.

There, forming a straight line down across my stomach, is row of liquid stitches, and now I'm worried.

What the hell did Tamaki pick to be removed, was it one thing or two, or maybe even more, am I going to be okay, am I fucked up, what the hell am I suppose to do now, I can't think straight...What the fuck?!

(******To be continued.**)

* * *

These pages just keep getting longer and longer don't they? But hey, that's good for you guys and me. I gotta give my thanks to my good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior,_ for this one really put her skills to the test, thank you my cool Otaku. Poor Lynsie. She fought the good fight and ended up broken. How bad can one's luck be to go from sleeping, to fighting, to being electrocuted, to dying, to being brought back to life, to realizing someone you thought was cool is really a psycho bitch, to going under the knife, and to awaken to find something inside you is now missing. Poor-poor Lynsie. What could be the part or parts missing from her now? How will she deal with the news when it's revealed to her? Will she hate Tamaki for his part in this? Did the Doctor still manage to get off while operating even though Lynsie was knocked out? These questions and more will be revealed to all in page 12. Till then my lovelies, I thank you for reading and hope to see you once more in the madness that is Wonderland.


	12. What makes a fallen into a goddess

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_What it takes to make a fallen angel into a demonic goddess._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler, also, the only song is Monster by Skillet, lyrics will be in italics, * will note to explain things at the end.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

Slowly I stir from deary haze, and clearly I've had better days, I'm alone in a medical ward still messed up and in G-block, that much I know, but what I don't know is what I've lost.

I pull myself out of bed and move to stand in front of a nearby mirror, hoping to find something minute missing from me.

But what I see has me confused, aside from a full flowing hospital gown, nothing seemed to be different about me, I do feel lighter though, and a small cool spot on my stomach, knowing I'm alone, I lift the gown up and my eyes widen.

There, forming a straight line down across my stomach, is row of liquid stitches, and now I'm worried. What the hell did Tamaki pick to be removed, was it one thing or two, or maybe even more, am I going to be okay, am I fucked up, what the hell am I suppose to do now, I can't think straight...What the fuck?!

* * *

With a shaking hand, I touch the stitching and feel instantly nauseous, I find a nearby wastebasket and am hunched over it within seconds, spewing bile like crazy.

"Knock-knock. So how are you do...Never mind."

Tamaki enters the room and sits down on the bed.

"Really? Why are you like this? What was taken wouldn't make you sick."

I manage to swallow back, keeping myself from hurling anymore, and I pant as I look at him sickly.

"Wha...What have you done to me?" "You poor dear. Go clean up in the bathroom, and I'll tell you everything when you come back." "Ugh..."

I cautiously creep into the adjoining bathroom and quickly continue to puke for about five more minutes, but when it's all out of my system, I wash up and slink back out once I'm done.

"Feeling better now?" "I feel as though I was brought back for nothing if this is the price I must pay to live."

He pouts, it's of concern and amusement rolled together.

"Now-now. Don't be like that. What happened to my loyal Jabberwocky? The doll who gave me such a lovely vow of devotion?" "She's ill at the moment. Now please my King. What did you choose for that harpy to remove?"

He smirks playfully, as if trying to defuse the seriousness by being childish.

"You tell me. Name the parts of the body that you don't need." "Tamaki, I'm not in the mood to play any games." "Then I guess you'll never know." "Oh...Fine. A modern Human doesn't need its wisdom-teeth, tonsils, and appendix. But it can also keep going with one kidney and lung each." "Yes. That's true. But can you think of anything else?" "Like what?" "You know. It's something we all can live without. But no one would live without them. What am I?"

A riddle, okay, I can do this...What can people live without, but can't live without them...wait...hold on...what, that can't be right?

"What is...children?" "Ding-ding-ding! Clever girl, you got it on the first try." "But, children?" "Come on, smarty pants. What could be gone from you that involves kids?"

My eyes widen and his smirk grows.

"That's correct, my dear. You are now lacking the ability to make annoying little brats. I picked your reproductive-system. Even your womb is gone."

That explains the weight loss and partial pain I feel deep down.

"Is that all?" "Yep."

I look at the floor for a moment, just taking it all in, then throw my head back with relieved laughter, much to his amusement.

"Yes! Yes! Oh thank you Lord, yes! Heh-heh-heh-heh..." "I take it you're pleased?" "Pleased? No my good man. I'm positively ecstatic! I never wanted kids. Can't stand them really till they're in their late teens. I even thought about getting that crap removed for years. You just saved me a very expensive surgery. Thank you." "I'm glad you're happy. It was my pleasure to do so."

I embrace him strongly with thanks and he's surprised but delighted as he loops his arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved me. You really saved me. How did you know that I wouldn't mind losing those bits?" "I went over your files with a microscope just looking for a clue as to what could go from you other than hair or nails. Then I found it." "I'm thankful you did. It took ages to grown my hair out this long. I'd be pissed if this was cut after 16 years." "I concur. After all, if your hair was cut..."

He combs his hand through the thick free flowing sea that is my hair.

"I wouldn't be able to play with such wondrous locks."

I roll my eyes and let him be, his fun isn't harmful and I find it relaxing, I need that after what I've been through, and speaking of which, that reminds me of something that came to me while sleeping.

"Tamaki?" "Hmmm?" "I can't do Carnival Corpse anymore. It leaves me too susceptible to surprise attacks. Like with the Mockingbird." "I've been thinking of that too. And you're right. I can't leave you open like that anymore. It's too risky." "Exactly. It would be safest to be around you more, than down here." "And I would love nothing more than to do so, my doll. But now is not the right time to let you stay near. Especially not with the Government Inspection Committee coming soon." "I suppose you have a point there." "But...I have decided it would be best if you were part of a group. One you know and get along with. I'm adding you to the Undertakers." "R-really? A Deadman made Undertaker? A Dead-Taker? That would be so cool! Nobody fucks with them." "That's why I know you'll be safe till the inspection is over. But after that, when it's all over..."

He kneads tenderly into my scalp and moves close by my ear as I close my eyes in content.

"Then we can have some more fun."

His tone sounded odd to me, sure, it was his normal teasing flirt, but it sounded different, maybe it's nothing, but it won't hurt to make sure.

"More fun? How so?" "Well...You know our little game?" "Uh-huh. I do something for you and you do something for me." "And you've done a lot for me. Wouldn't you agree?" "I like to think I have, yes." "And because you do so much. I felt that you deserved a reward."

I tilt my head confused.

"Felt? You've done something already?" "Now don't get mad. But I gave you something when we took from you. Something irreplaceable and meaningful." "Ah, come on. I haven't even given you the gift I bought yet. Don't make me look bad."

His eye light up in childish curiosity.

"You got me a gift? What is it?" "No-no. No spoiling the surprise. Now what do you do?" "I gave you something I hold dear. Something only you made me want."

He holds me closer and whispers.

"I gave you me."

My heart stops dead.

"You..." "I know I said I wouldn't. But you make me feel things so intensely. I never wanted anything so badly before. So when the surgery was done I just couldn't resist any longer. And you just felt so right with me." "You...Stole me?" "No, no...Well, in a way, sort of. But you stole me as well. Maybe even first. What with your sweet charm, and devout intrigue. You drive my insane..."

His hold tightens and I shiver awkwardly.

"I can just barely contain myself when we're alone together. Just being with you like this rouses me so much I just want to..." "You stole me!"

I snap and he goes from frisky to frightened in a flash, with very good reason.

"I went my whole life pure. I killed to keep it that way. I never wanted to do that ever. And you...You get a wild hair and all my work is destroyed. Do you know what you have done? Do you?!"

This is it, the reason why the dog bites man, he took my pride, my virginity, and did it while I was unconscious from surgery, I hope it was worth it, I hope you loved ever damn second of it, because now, I'm gonna...pause that thought.

The death glare I sport as I loom over Tamaki weakens as I focus on his glasses, I see something in their reflection, something that is mocking me while my back is turned...Mockingbird!

I whip around and away from Tamaki as I face Mockingbird, the bastard is just standing there in the doorway as if nothing happened.

"You! This is all your fault!" "Looking good little one."

Scratch that first thought...I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

"You're so fucking dead!"

All logic and rational thought fail me as I bound after the fleeing Mockingbird, I plow through anything and everything that enters my path, my branch is out and in full force, nothing is spared when it ends up blocking me in some way.

"Don't run from me you bastard!" "Awww...You're still so cranky. You poor thing."

Something in me snaps, a switch in my brain gives way and gets stuck in crazy-mode, my eyes widen and become red with blood, rage fills my body, my thirst turns to ravenous want, and the darkest of sounds snarl out of me.

"Mockingbird...I will destroy you!"

The smug little prick just laughs and continues to run, on a new murderous instinct, my branch seems to move on its own, lifting me up so that I give chase like Dr. Octopus going after a web-less Spiderman as dozens of tendrils lash forth to kill him.

Somehow he manages to keep himself just inches away from each nasty strike, with each miss I hit wall, floor, and ceiling, all of which are massively damaged or pierced through in my anger, why won't he just hold still and die?!

Suddenly, a small platoon of guards comes rounding a corner and blocks our way, making it easier for me to claim my prey, but Mockingbird wall-jumps over the group and escapes down another hall much to my disbelief.

"No fucking way..." "Vampire Finch, deactivate your branch and return to your room immediately." "He just took off..." "You have till the count of 3, or we will be forced to use force." "One." "Two." "Thr..." "And you let him get away!"

Now the guards are my rage's target, tendrils split apart, making themselves thinner and more numerous, the guards never see it coming till the first body looses its head, that's when the madness begins.

"Off with their heads. Off with their heads. You dared get in my way. So now you're all dead."

A few guards in the back of the group are able to evade the worst of my brutality and run for their lives.

"Out of the way asshole!" "I ain't getting killed today." "Why isn't that freak on a leash?"

Seconds after hearing that word, that damnable word, tendrils snare around them around the ankles and drag them back to a blood splattered me as I roar out their impending doom.

"I...Am...Not...A...FREAK!"

I am a cruel creature, I spare no one, why should I be the only one to suffer, most of my victims die quickly, but all died horribly, be it by dismemberment, decapitation, constriction, or drainage, I make them feel my pain, all while a song plays in the back of my head.

_~ The secret side of me. I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me. The beast is ugly. I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it._

_It's scratching on the wall. In the closet, in the halls. It comes awake, and I can't control it._

_Hidin' under the bed. In my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this._

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_My secret side I keep. Hid under lock and key. I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

_'Cause if I let it out. It'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this._

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_Its hidin' in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, it wants my heart._

_No one can hear me scream. Maybe its just a dream. Or maybe its inside of me. Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I (**feel like a monster!**)_

_I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I've gotta lose control. Its something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster! ~_

They're dead, they're all dead, well not true, I've saved one for last, the one who said that foul word.

"Please! I'm begging you! Let me go! I'm sorry! Just let me live! Please!"

His pleas fail to sway me, if anything, they excite me more, my world is cast in a sea of red and sanity is nowhere in the picture.

I bind him like a snake about to crush the life out of its meal and hold his face in my hands, a madly twisted grin of desire beams upon my deranged face and a lusting hiss seeps through my deadly teeth.

I have become that which I have been dubbed.

I am a Deadman, I am a beast, I am a monster, I am a Jabberwocky, and my thirst for blood is only rivaled by my madness.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe." "What the hell are you saying?!"

You don't know the words of Wonderland, then you must leave my world at once, for I am the Jabberwocky, guardian of Wonderland, only main players are allowed in my domain, I won't stand for useless Cards roaming around all disorganized, this joker must be removed from the deck...permanently.

"Katsu."*

Suddenly ten of my tendrils are shot and destroyed, returning me to stand on my own feet, but the Card remains in my grasp, that's when I see who has come upon my work, why, it's the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar, oh what fun will this be.

"Geez, song bird. Why are you being so noisy? I could hardly hear my Nirvana all the way at HQ."

He takes a good look at me and all the carnage I have done making his eyes widen immensely, but not in horror, it's more like concentration and analyzation.

"Hey. You're an Undertaker right? Kill her! Kill this freak!"

My gleaming grin dies and so does he, a tendril spears right through his helmet, stabs him in the eye, and pierces out the back of his skull, I feed off him before busting him to bits like a _piñata_, once satisfied with making sure all that remained was remains, I turn to Genkaku, who is now sporting the grin I had just moments ago.

"Damn! Well aren't you thorough. Now I see why Tamaki has let us have you on the team." "He called me that word. I am not that word. No one lives when they call me that word." "What word? Freak?"

My eye twitches and I start to slowly loom forward.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son. The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, jaws that bite and claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun; the frumious Bandersnatch!"

He smirks and holds out his guitar, making me pause with caution.

"Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. Chapter one, the Jabberwocky poem. A good read. Now that guy knows madness. Do continue song bird."

Yes, a true soul of Wonderland, he understands how this game is played and how the world works, so I grin darkly and do as requested.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand: long time the manxome foe he sought. So rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought. And as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came! One, two! One, two! And through and through, the vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back. 'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy."

I hate that part, it tells of my death, though it says boy, it is by Alice and the Vorpal sword that can end me, only then will the madness be cut away and gone.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe." "You sing it wonderfully song bird. It's as if you were there and am telling me your memory." "Oh, but dear Caterpillar. I was there. For you see. I did not die when Alice cut me down. But a child, her strike was weak. I have my head, as I can talk. I am not dead, I'm the Jabberwock." "Caterpillar?"

That has him for a moment but he just laughs it off.

"It's cute. But I prefer Uber Monk more. Come along song bird. It's time to go." "Go? Go where? This is my home. The tulgey wood is my land, and I must go hunting. There are random Cards lost and causing trouble in my world. They must be dealt with before the King takes notice and scolds me." "What? Uh...Sure. You can hunt all you want just as soon as we go to HQ."

I tilt my head confused.

"Caterpillar? You want me to go before I have done my duty? Impossible. That is something that can't be done. There's still so many Cards left in this deck."

He's both confused and annoyed, but why, he knows what I mean, he's the Caterpillar, so very enlightened, that's when it hits him.

"So...You're stuck in Wonderland huh? Man...I didn't want to do this, but you're not leaving me much of a choice."

He readies his guitar and I glare at him.

"If you won't come willingly, I'm just going to have to take you."

Take me...no, No, NO, no one is going to take me, not again!

"Don't you dare...Don't you touch me!"

My tendrils attack in my panicked defense but he just shoots them, breaking them as he steps closer to me, I step back to keep the distance between us, but I trip and fall flat on my back, and before I can do anything, the head of his guitar is pressed to my collarbone.

"Don't move. Or I will shoot you." "Kill me! Do it. I don't care. Only the Vorpal One can smite me truly. I'll just come back as I've done already. Do what you must. But if you touch me..." "Calm down. I'm not going to touch you." "That's what Tamaki said." "Hold on. What did you just say?"

I tremble, fighting back the urge to cry despite the need and my eyes watering, seeing this, he removes the guitar and kneels in front of me.

"Song bird? Hey. What happened? You know you can tell me."

He genuinely sounds concerned, I can't fight this, his aura is too strong, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

He'll know sooner or later, I rather he heard it from me than anywhere else.

I sit up on my knees and the tears begin to flow, clearing the red of rage's blood and restoring me to my normal green.

"Azuma...Tamaki wronged me." "How? What did he do?" "He stole my flower. He made me dirty."

His eyes widen, he knows exactly what I said, and it hits him hard.

"He...He really..." "He told me he did." "Oh...Oh god...I'm so sorry song bird. I know what it's like to be wronged that way. Believe me, I'm here for you." "Why was I brought back to life? I died pure. Why was I revived to suffer like this?!" "You really died?" "I did earlier. But I was saved, and then...I just want to die again."

I can't stand this, everything's falling on top of me and I can't deal with it, I just want it to end.

Suddenly I'm swept off the floor and I find myself held bridal-style in Genkaku's arms as he makes himself stand.

"A-azuma?" "Shhhhh...Don't think. Just relax. We're going to HQ. There we can pray. Is that alright?" "Oh...okay. But first, I have to clean the mess I made." "Let the staff deal with that." "No. I meant this."

One massive tendril forms from my arm and like a snake, slithers along the floor and anywhere else in the hall that blood is splattered, just collecting the spill before returning to me.

"Cleaning is the least I can do after the trouble I've caused." "Don't feel bad for what you have done. You have every right to lash out. You did nothing wrong."

I just rest against him as he walks away.

I'm not really sure how I should feel at the moment, should I still be mad for what Tamaki did, should I still be enraged towards Mockingbird, should I be remorseful for the lives I've taken, should I be regretful for thinking as such?

Out of all these things I do feel one thing, I am thankful for Genkaku, he is my lifeline.

His stride is pleasant, a soft rocking motion comes with each step, his heart beats steadily beside my ear.

All of this is lulling me into a sense of peace, one I never wish to come out of as I seem to melt in his arms.

Soon he arrives at the Undertaker base, the only ones there is Shinagawa and a bunch of soldiers, but Genkaku just walks in as if none of them are there at all and goes over to where there are large wooden doors, then pauses before opening them much to their confusion.

"I am not to be disturbed. Under no circumstances are any of you to bother me. Tell the others this as well. If someone, anyone, does anything to annoy me...I'll kill you all. Is that understood?"

They all fall silent and he smirks.

"I'm glad you understand. Now leave me be."

Opening the door with his foot, we enter a room cast in pitch darkness and he sets me down to stand with him before shutting us in, going so far as to even lock the doors, then puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Azuma?" "It's rather dark this time of night. Let me show you to the alter."

He has a point, the only means of light the room has are unlit candles and a large skylight, how can there be a skylight down here, maybe the Undertaker base isn't so far down as I first thought, and he's right.

It is night outside, hardly any glimmer of light shines through the thick cloud cover, but he guides me effortlessly nonetheless up to a point then pushes down to get me to kneel with him.

"Now then. Let us pray." "Pray for what?" "For anything you can think of." "I don't think I can do this." "Why not?" "I'm not a Buddhist." "Prayer exists in all religion. It doesn't matter." "Good point." "What are you anyway?" "I'm an Omnist." "What's that?" "An Omnist is one who has a belief in all religion. Believing all religions hold shared truths and should transcend the petty squabbles of their difference so that all people can be together in unity." "That's deep." "I just see as a means to make everybody happy. I believe you, and you as well. Let's all be friends. That sort of deal." "It sounds nice. Perhaps one day, the world will share such a view." "One can only hope." "And that is why we pray."

I close my eyes and let my mind speak out to the cosmos and beyond.

I seek further understanding, I wish to know what my next move should be.

Do I seek revenge, do I go about as if nothing has taken place, do I reform to the girl I was before coming here, or am I really to carry on as this thing that feeds on the blood of others with savage abandon, what am I to do...What am I anymore?

Suddenly the room brightens and I open my eyes to witness the moon illuminate the darkness, there before me is the alter, a macabre thing this is, a normal Buddhist shrine decorated with the parts of corpses, it's so odd, I can't look away from it, it's just so...**.**

"Beautiful isn't it? I made it myself." "There are so many heads. How did you..." "They were birds who dared to fly. They longed for the blue that is the sky. So one by one I clipped their wings. And now no longer do they sing." "They're all Deadmen that tried to escape? Wow! How shitty were their plans? Walk up to the door and say 'open sesame'?" "What fools these mortals be, my song bird. To believe that they could leave when they saw fit. This is the fate of those lost souls who refuse salvation. I send them to Hell." "You bare a heavy load, Uber Monk. How do you retain your true self when all around you is tearing others apart?" "I have been trained to do this. Years of practice and meditation. It allows me to do things that would otherwise corrupt me with no effect." "You are a lucky man, Azuma. For even now, I am at a loss as to what I really am." "How so song bird?" "I don't know what I am anymore. I'm failing to recognize myself from the things people have made me. Am I still Human? Am I a Deadman? Am I a doll? Am I the Vampire Finch? Am I a beast? Am I a monster? Who am I? What am I? I just don't know anymore." "I know."

I turn to him and he does as well.

"You know that which I do not?" "I do." "Oh really? Then by all means, enlighten me." "And I will...From what I know and have seen. I know exactly what you are. You, song bird, are everything you said and more. Much more. You have shown me things that I have only dreamed of. You have done things that make even the carnage of Owl look tame. Like how you punished that fool who insulted you. That was beautiful. If Owl is my god of death, then you are my goddess. Like a living Kannon* here before my very eyes that I can touch. But I swear I won't. One must always pray and pay tribute to a god to earn their favor before seeking any form of desire of them."

I blush in shock and cover my embarrassed face in my hands, just hiding away from him without going anywhere, but he merely snickers and carefully takes my hands down so he can see me.

"There you are. Trying to hide in your personal heaven are you my goddess?" "Stop it. You're just trying to embarrass me." "We're all alone together song bird. How and why would I do that if there's no one else to make you feel like that?" "I don't know? You tell me why you're smiling then. It can't be innocent, it's far too big." "Maybe I'm just blissing off your sweet aura. Maybe I like being with such an enchanting goddess. Or maybe I'm just enjoying myself. It's not every day I get to hold a beautiful girl's hands."

I blush with a glare and yank my hands back, but he doesn't let go, causing him to fall forward on top of me, making me blush even more as his face lands right between my breasts.

"Get the fuck off me!" "*muffled*"

I pull him up by his hair and he winces till he can hold himself up.

"Now repeat that again." "Uh...I said, I think I found paradise." "That's not funny!" "Who said I was joking. Who better to show me paradise, than a wonderful goddess like you." "Then get off, or suffer my wrath." "Mmmm...Is that a promise?"

I growl murderously but he just smiles and gets in my face, his nose a mere inch from mine.

"Back off." "But why? I'm not doing anything wrong." "You're invading my personal space." "Then, you don't like this? But I thought you liked being close to me? You got really cozy when I was carrying you." "That was different." "How?" "You weren't acting like a douche then." "I see...Then may I do something before I leave your space?" "That depends. Will I end up hitting you?" "I would hope not." "Then you have ten seconds." "That's more than enough time, thank you. Now close your eyes." "No. I'm not falling for that trick." "Very well then."

Without hesitation, he slams his lips on mine and my eyes widen to the point they nearly bug out of my head, though he started roughly, it doesn't stay that way, his kiss is incredibly gentle, I'm surprised beyond measure by this, and though I wasn't expecting this and part of me wants to beck him over the head for this, part of me is beginning to like it, but before I realize what to do, he pulls away and moves off me to sit beside me with a smile.

"So...Are you going to hit me for that?"

I sit up and feel my lips, still in astonished shock.

"Well?"

I just look at him, this man, this Uber Monk has kissed me, he has killed many people and even mounted some on this shrine to show his faith.

He is quite possibly the deadliest man I have met solely based on his origin story to now, he is as insane as a religious person could get without crucifixion or mass genocide being in his plans, yet despite all this, I will call this man my best friend.

My looking turns to gazing and then to full on staring, which has him a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh...Song bird?"

He tilts his head and my eyes lock onto his, oh his eyes, they see everything and through the strongest of defenses, it drives me crazy, I can't stand it any longer, uncontrollably I pounce on him, catching him off guard as he falls to his back, but not as much as when he finds that I'm not hurting him, no, far from it, I'm just laying on his chest...and kissing him.

He's utterly stunned, his hands twitch unable to decide whether to push me off or pull me closer, the latter being the strongest teaser in his head, but I pull away before any idea takes root for him.

"You...You kissed me?" "You started it." "Why?" "Can I be honest?" "Yeah." "I don't know. You just get to me. You don't see what others see. I'm not the bad things people make me out to be to you. You see a angel were others see a demon. You treat me like a normal person, and nothing else. And you're completely honest about everything. I like that. You have no idea what it means to me that you do. If I ever call on you to do one thing for me, it is that you never change. You are my friend, Azuma. And I hope you consider me yours as well."

He blinks a few times, just letting it all sink in, and when it does, the softest of looks comes to his face, letting me see the sweet innocence that he was before the Red Hole changed him forever.

"You bless my with your kind words, oh sweet goddess. Might I be so bold as to ask for more of your delicious mercy, for I long for your glory." "You want more kisses?" "I would like that very much, yes."

I smirk with dark playfulness, a game has come to my shambled mind.

"Then be a good Uber Monk, and pay tribute to your goddess to receive my favor."

He grins with twisted delight, liking this no matter where it will lead.

"And what must I offer to you, my gracious goddess? What can I give that will please you?" "Close your eyes." "Heh...I must decline to do that, song bird. I want to see whatever you have in store for me" "As you wish."

I lean in close to him, as if about to kiss him once again, but just as he puckers up, I turn and bite into his neck, making him gasp and shudder in excitement.

"Ah, yeah! More. Don't stop. Take what you wish, my goddess. I am yours!"

I tingle upon hearing that, not sure why, I creep myself out for that, but I do as he requests none the less.

I gnaw on him for a moment till he starts to bleed and I lightly suck on the wound.

I don't want to drain him, just get a real good taste, and while I do, he's writhing and moaning beneath me, a very interesting reaction, yet it only makes me want to do it more.

I cradle his head in my hands as I continue to drink, making him comfortable is good for us both, it makes him happy and increases blood flow, he claws at the floor in pleasure, groaning with a building need, he knows better than to act on such desire, but I'm making it so hard for him to not go wild.

"Please my goddess...I can't take much more of this...I need your care...Mercy..."

I give the wound a final lick to clean it and a kiss for fun before pulling away with a blissful smile.

"My poor Azuma. Did I hurt you? I only wanted a simple taste." "I'm fine. It's just...You've made my blood burn." "Oh?" "Might I have your favor now?" "Will you behave yourself?" "You can kill me if I don't." "Good boy."

With that said, I grant him his wish and press my lips to his once more, which pleases him greatly as he wraps his arms around me and holds me fully against him, his hands feel their way along my back, sending shivers up and down my spine that he revels in doing.

"Your body is still so innocent despite all that you've done and been through. It makes me want to worship you with everything I've got." "Don't push your luck. You should count your blessings that I'm allowing this much to happen at all." "Oh, I am. But I'm not really experiencing the most I could get from this. Would you mind if I switch our roles?" "Shouldn't a god, no matter the gender, be on top of the mortal who bows to them?" "Not even once? Just give me this one time and I will ask for it no longer." "You ask for many favors of me. Do note that there is a price to pay to get your wishes to come true." "And I'm willing to pay that price, so long as it's to you." "Then you will pay when we're done. I wouldn't want you to pass out before we have our fun." "No. We definitely don't want that. I know I don't. So..." "Yes. Go ahead. I did say you'd pay after we were done." "Thank you my goddess."

With that he rolls us over and now he's laying on top of me, making it so that my arms are now wrapped around his neck and our faces hidden behind the curtain of his hair, for awhile he merely gazes at me, just enjoying the view before slowly pressing his lips to mine, which I admit, I really enjoy.

This man, this Uber Monk called Azuma Genkaku, I haven't known him very long, but I know his past, he has killed dozens if not hundreds in a means to save them from the pains of living, yet he is still so kind and gentle, at least to me that is.

He is the Snake in the Garden of Eden, the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar of Wonderland, he can save or condemn any soul in his path, I take this all in and realize something.

I don't care what he has done or does, so long as he doesn't hurt me in any way, and most of all...I think I like him...A lot.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Just so you know...

*Katsu: (A type of Buddhist chant, commonly considered to be harsh and almost violent)

*Kannon: (Buddhist Goddess of Mercy)

First up, I give my thanks to my good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior,_ for she is so cool for doing this for me, thank you my cool Otaku. Poor Lynsie...What has she done to deserve such a fate? Just when she was thinking Tamaki was cool and possibly thinking he was interesting in a romantic sense, he goes around and does the unthinkable. Bad Tamaki, very bad. And douche-bag Mockingbird is the cause of all the grief, if he hadn't brought her out to the cage, she wouldn't have been lead to this. But low and behold, there be a light shinning through the dark, and it's Uber Monk. After seeing the hell she can do, can you say love at first blight, because that's how he feels. How can this bring about a new hope to our poor Vampire Finch, will paradise be found, how much more death and destruction can I bring to this table? Who knows? Oh yeah! I do. But till then my lovelies, I thank you for reading and hope to see you once more in the madness that is My Deadman Wonderland.


	13. Out of the ashes, a dragon will rise

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_Out of the ashes, a dragon will rise._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler, also the only song is Undisclosed Desires by Muse, lyrics will be in italics, * will note to explain things at the end.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

With that he rolls us over and now he's laying on top of me, making it so that my arms are now wrapped around his neck and our faces hidden behind the curtain of his hair, for awhile he merely gazes at me, just enjoying the view before slowly pressing his lips to mine, which I admit, I really enjoy.

This man, this Uber Monk called Azuma Genkaku, I haven't known him very long, but I know his past, he has killed dozens if not hundreds in a means to save them from the pains of living, yet he is still so kind and gentle, at least to me that is.

He is the Snake in the Garden of Eden, the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar of Wonderland, he can save or condemn any soul in his path, I take this all in and realize something.

I don't care what he has done or does, so long as he doesn't hurt me in any way, and most of all...I think I like him...A lot.

* * *

Fueled by his tenderness, I end up taking a move from Tamaki's playbook and lace my fingers in the flames of his hair, kneading into his scalp to show I like what he is doing to me, and he reads the message loud and clear.

Feeling this, he ups his game, he departs from my lips and moves to my neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking on the skin, taking great delight in the giggles and faint purrs that escape me, each light action he makes is a new and powerful sensation, with such minimal effort, he has me under his complete control.

"Azuma...No more...I can't...I can't breathe..."

He smirks as he returns to claim my lips, there is no complaining after that, just undeniable pleasure.

He makes my body burn, even more so than when he first started and it takes a while before I realize why, without my notice, he has slipped his tongue into my mouth and is intertwining it with my own, making me moan into him, much to his enjoyment.

This is no longer mere kissing, this is now full blown making-out...and I like it.

My hold on him tightens with a new found passion and one of my hands finds its way under his robe to feel the bare skin of his back, he shudders as I trace the lining of his spine, the light scraping of my nails has him tingling against me, I pay it no mind.

One of his arms locks around my waist, supporting and holding me to him, as his left hand snakes up my right arm, removing it from his ember locks and pining it down by my head, where he laces his fingers in with mine.

I am helpless beneath this man, I have inhaled the smoke of the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar and am now lost in a delicious haze, one I might never find my way back through ever again...That is of course, till he suddenly presses fully against me and I gasp from the abrupt bump that hits my thighs.

"Uh...Azuma?" "It feels good doesn't it my goddess? All the wicked sins of the day have left you in our favorable moment. Leaving only the bliss of Nirvana to seep into our beings." "Yeah, but..." "May I sing to you?" "You...Want to sing?" "I just want to make sure you understand how I feel." "With a song?" "Is that cool?" "Uh...I guess it's cool." "Thank you."

He sits up and pulls me along with him, having me sit on his lap, my legs set over his own, I'm feeling very awkward now and the blush I sport is proof as that bump of his is even closer now.

"Azuma..."

He silences me with a deep kiss and steals my breath away before pulling back with a cheeky smile.

"_I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied. Soothing...I'll make you feel pure. Trust me...You can be sure. I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons of your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart. You trick your lovers, that you're wicked and divine. You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine. Please me...Show me how it's done. Tease me...You are the one. I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons of your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart. Oooh...Ohhh...Please me...Show me how it's done. Tease me...You are the one. I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons of your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_

If I understand the song right, there's a hidden dirty meaning laced in such sweet words.

I would speak out against the lyrics, but during the entire song, he has been massaging around my neck, I can't do much even if I wanted to.

"Did you like my song sweet goddess?" "Mmmm..." "I'll take that as a yes." "No..." "Huh?" "This is a yes."

I smother him in a hungry kiss and he is more than happy to show his approval of my actions.

His hands feel along my bare legs as he moans, his finger tips send electricity up my nerves as they trail higher up, his hands move up under my hospital gown to caress my thighs, but that's when I pull away much to his dismay, this is far enough in my book.

"What's wrong my goddess?" "You're moving too fast. It's too much for me." "Oh?"

He looks at how we currently are and his eyes widen, he has a major hard-on and was pulling me closer to it, though he thankfully was still fully clothed.

"Oh! Shit, I'm sorry."

He releases his hold on me and lets me scoot back a bit, we're still within arms reach of each other, just not hip to hip like before.

"I don't know what came over me." "I believe I can say that as well. We just got caught up in the moment." "Yeah we did. I haven't been this aroused in a while." "Too much info dude." "My bad." "But I see no big deal here. I mean, no lines were crossed. No harm done. Right?" "I'm good if you are?" "Same here." "Then it's agreed. We're still cool." "Agreed."

We take a moment to straighten ourselves up and then things get quiet, it's awkward now, neither of us know what to do or say next.

All I know is that I've never done anything like this before, I'm surprised I even did this after what Tamaki did to me, sure, I've kissed someone before, but that was a childish peck to a boy who liked me when I was 7 and I only did it to see if I felt anything, I didn't, that's not the same with Genkaku, he makes me feel things I never have, like for the first time, I truly am alive.

"Song bird?" "Huh?" "If I've upset you, or pissed you off. I'm sorry. I understand if you are. After what you went through, I don't want you to think that all I want of you is your form. Not saying that I don't want to know you that way. But you...You're more than just a tempting succubus. You are a goddess I want to know and understand. I want to worship you. I want to find paradise with you. I want to stay in Nirvana for all of eternity with you. Can you look down on this humble monk, and cleans me of my sins? Can I bask once more in the glory of your eyes?"

I blush in utter shock, did he just spill his guts to me?

I...I don't know what to say, nobody's ever said anything like that to me before, I'm in total awe.

"Azuma..." "Yeah?"

I hug him around his neck and he's stunned.

"Thank you." "F-for what?" "For being so sweet. My Uber Monk."

I don't see it but I do feel it, he blushes brightly and rests his head next to mine.

"No, song bird. Thank you for being such a wonderful goddess."

Something about what he said gets to me and I sigh, which gets to him.

"What? Did I say thing wrong?"

I pull away and look at him with a pout.

"Since we've met, you haven't once said my name. I at least call you by your first name in respect. Do you even remember what my name is?" "I do."

I look at him blankly and he looks at me funny.

"I do. Really. I'm telling the truth." "Then say it." "Sure thing...Lynsie."

My eyes widen and he smirks.

"See. I told you I knew your name. I just thought you'd feel more comfortable being called something else. Something cute."

I blush with a warm smile and he takes the opportunity to kiss my forehead, but as he pulls back, an odd yet playful look comes to him.

"You copy cat." "What?" "You have a third eye like me." "No I don't." "Then what is this?"

He makes me feel my forehead and now I know what he's talking about.

"Oh. You can see my scar? Nobody sees that tiny thing till I point it out to them." "I see why. It blends in with your skin tone. How did you get such a mark?" "It happened sometime between the ages of 8 and 10. My brother and his friend were playing baseball in our driveway. A large and thick hedge at its end was used as the umpire. I was taking out the trash just a bit before they started playing, and didn't know they were there. So to get back home, I went through the hedge, as I so often did. Just as I came out, my brother threw the ball. And his buddy swung the metal bat right into the center of my forehead." "Ow!" "I don't recall feeling any pain. I was calm through the whole thing. I didn't even know I was hurt till I saw the trail of lovely red I was making as I was lead into the house." "And this is from the stitching?" "No. No stitches. I never went to a doctor for this. I just staid in bed for a few days, with a moist washcloth to my forehead and some aspirin to fight the later coming pain."

He just stares at me blankly.

"Really? You were that young, and after being hit with a metal bat, you didn't see a doctor?" "Nope." "What the hell?" "My parents figured that, so long as I was okay, there was no need for it." "Did you not have coverage?" "I did till I was 18." "Now that's just...I don't know?" "Crazy?" "That works."

I snicker and kiss his cheek.

"You're silly."

He smiles and then lets out a yawn.

"You getting sleepy big boy?" "Maybe. It is late."

I look at my watch.

"It's not that late. It's just 11:20pm." "Good enough for me."

He plops down on his back and lights up a cigarette for a quick smoke.

"I never asked this. But you don't mind that I smoke, do you?" "I don't like them really. Never touch the stuff. But my family does, so I've gotten used to it." "I'll be done soon. I just need to puff this day away." "So you regret what we've done?" "Hell no. I'm gonna remember this night forever. I just meant doing this will reset me for tomorrow." "I see."

I lay down on the wooden floor and look out of the skylight, the clouds have vanished, letting the moon and the stars shine brightly, it's been a while since I've seen the night sky, it's beautiful.

"Azuma?" "Hmmm?" "Can I crash here for the night?" "You might as well. Your room won't be ready till later." "Room?" "You don't know? You've been moved here with us." "Really?" "Yeah. It's been under-construction since the Chief told us you were joining us." "How long has that been?" "Maybe four days ago." "Damn."

I have lost a lot of time thanks to Mockingbird, the next time I see him, I'm going to rip him apart, limb from limb, then take his heart out and cram it down his throat, and end it all by tearing off his smarmy little head then shoving it right up his cheeky ass, now that will feel oh so good.

With one last inhale, his cigarette is no more and he lounges on his arms like a pillow, I roll over to my side and rest my head on my hands, that's when I hear him lean over my way.

"You're going to catch your death like that." "Like what?" "You're not fully clothed."

I blush but he doesn't see it, yet knowing him, he probably knows, but he is right, I'm pretty much nude without this stupid thing on.

"It can't be helped. I rampaged right after waking up in the medical ward. I think the medics ruined my clothes anyway." "Then let me help." "What are you..."

In an instant, he scoops my waist in with one arm and pulls me to rest against him, my back to his side.

"You'll freeze in that thing. At least stay close to keep warm." "If you insist. Just don't try anything stupid." "I wouldn't dream of it. Goodnight, my goddess." "Goodnight, my Uber Monk."

With that, we close our eyes and let the night finally claim us in its wondrous bounty known as slumber.

* * *

Morning comes while my eyes are still shut, the warmth of the early sun shines down upon me from the skylight and yet I remain asleep, it is only when I feel something messing with me that I wake up.

My mind immediately thinks the monk is doing something sinful, but when I turn over, I see Shinagawa, and he's braiding my hair...What the fuck?

"Dude, what are you..."

In a flash, he has his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh...Not so loud. You don't want to cause trouble, do you?"

I shake my head and he smirks.

"Good girl. Now keep your voice down."

He lets me go, but continues to mess with my hair, I look around to get help from Genkaku, but he's not even in the room anymore, but his robe is draped over me like a blanket, that was sweet of him to do.

"Hold still. I don't want to mess this up." "Uh...Can I ask what you're doing?" "Oh...Nothing really. Just making you prettier. No need to be concerned. So how was your night?" "Fine." "Weren't you crying?" "That's none of your business." "Were you still crying when he was with you?" "And what is that suppose to mean?" "You know." "If you're implying he fucked me, then you are so very wrong." "Sure I am." "Okay, that's it. I don't mean to offend. But you are seriously creeping me out at the moment." "Noted and ignored." "Don't make me yell and bust your sorry butt."

He pauses and glares at me.

"You wouldn't dare anger an Undertaker. Not when I have you, alone, and by the hair. You're not that stupid, are you?"

I glare back at him and snarl as he smirks.

"Eh-eh-eh. Don't be brave, woman."

He yanks on my hair and puts his long sharp nails to my throat.

"I told you not to make me angry. All I wanted to do was to make you look good. Now I'm going to have to add you to my collection." "Damn it Shinagawa!"

Genkaku busts into the room and is not happy by what he sees.

"I told you to watch the door. Not bother sleeping beauty."

Shinagawa instantly backs away from me, trembling lightly.

"Chief. Hey there. It's not what it looks like." "You braided her hair." "Against my will, I might add."

He sneers at me but I just growl back.

"Why are you even tempted by her?" "I can't help it. Just look at her. She's got such nice long locks. I just had to touch it." "But her hair is brown. You always go for women with black hair." "Minor details. That's why they invented hair dye." "Get out, before I let her feed on you for breakfast."

I let out a few tendrils and playfully whip at him, causing the weirdo to flee, his cowboy spurred boots clacking with each step, but not before one snaps on his ass and he shirks from the sting, making me laugh.

"Ha! Did you see his face? Man, that was priceless." "Did he hurt you?" "No. But untangling this mess will suck major ass." "Then you're fine." "Only if you help brush this out with me." "I can do that." "Then yes, I am fine."

He chuckles as I stand up and wrap his robe around me before standing with him.

"So...Where did you run off to so early? Was I not good company?"

He just smiles at my tease and strokes my cheek.

"You look good in that." "Don't tell me something I already know. Now answer the question." "Heh...I went to see how your room is doing." "And?" "It's done. Wanna see?" "Hell yeah."

He puts an arm around my neck and leads me out, of what I've dubbed the worship-room, and over to a door along the side, which upon entering, I am impressed.

Everything is like my Deadman room, yet somehow improved, there are some new additions like the decorative waterfall, a small crystal chandelier, and a mini-fridge, this room feels much more comfortable, it's like I'm not in a prison anymore but a large crazy mansion, kind of like Superjail, now that was a good show.

"And this is really my room? No joke?" "Yes. Why is that hard to believe? It has your stuff in it and everything." "I'm just making sure I'm not still dreaming." "And you called me silly."

I snicker and he messes with my hair playfully.

"Welcome to the Undertakers, Lynsie." "Good to be here, Azuma."

I look around at this new world of mine, a world of brutal violence with no rules or consequences, a world were I can be as insane as I want and be admired for it, a world were I can be...normal...I look upon this new world before me, and grin with twisted delight.

"Azuma..." "Yes, Lynsie?" "I think it's time I got an upgrade."

He smirks with the same feeling as me.

"Yes, my goddess."

* * *

In a short time I have become accustomed to my new lot as a Dead-Taker, I have undergone a bit of a transformation to enhance myself, I have had my canine teeth made into fangs for better biting, my nails have been made into claws for tearing armor and flesh that I can retract, I even got a new makeover.

My style is pretty much the same, I love my dark punkness, but with Genkaku's influence I have taken on some of his look and worked it my way, I have assembled a sort of Yin-Yang theme, a red shirt with a white and black dragon circle on the chest, black fingerless gloves, red camo pants, and black all terrain boots, I still have my normal jewelry as before, but on my left arm is a white band and a black one on my right, and no more prison collar, Undertakers don't need no stinking collars, but I did replace my choker with a black band of red skulls, and I keep my hair down untied, kind of making me look like the ghost girl from the Ring movie, I am reborn anew, and I am still so cool.

With help, I have had a few tweaks done to the bracelet Tamaki gave me, somehow it managed to survive my electrocution, so now I can use it to G.P.S. and monitor the vital signs of myself, the Undertakers, and even Rokuro...I only have one more to add to my watch list, but that can wait, he isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Speaking of that man, Tamaki has made no effort in trying to contact me.

I occasionally hear his voice when he's speaking with Genkaku, and sometimes he gets the courage to ask about me, but he won't dare come by to know for himself...That's okay though, I'll be seeing him soon enough, after all, I still need to deliver his gift, which I've done with every body else.

To further better myself, I have been taken under Genkaku's wing as his apprentice, in doing so, I have learned a great many things, the first, I have learned of the other Undertakers pasts.

When Hibana was even younger, around 4 years old, she was severely tortured by her mother, her mother did this telling her it would make her a good girl.

One day some of her kindergarten classmates flipped her skirt, she tortured them and killed them afterwards, she was arrested and her only defense was that he did something bad, so she should punish him.

In the media, she was labeled as 'Punishment', her mother's body was discovered hanging by the fireplace, and it was determined she was dead prior to Hibana's arrest, whether Hibana killed her or it was suicide is unknown, she was then taken to DW and trained as an Undertaker.

At his birth, Mōzuri was left for dead in a forest as a bastard child and was taken by the bears, just over ten years later, 12 to be exact, he killed several hunters and their dogs before being trapped in a cage, he turned out to be more bear than human, because of his mentality and murders, he was taken to DW and trained as an Undertaker.

Before his imprisonment, Shinagawa was a serial-killer who only killed women with black hair, when police had caught him, they found the naked bodies of women littered about like mannequins, their heads completely scalped and red, as they tried to take him away he eagerly tried to get to stay with his closet, when they opened it, they found many black clothes made up of nothing but the black hair and faces of the women, he was sentenced and taken to DW, where he was trained as an Undertaker.

Another thing I learned is the neat little toy that nullifies Branch of Sin, it's called Worm Eater, it can send out a super high pressure of 20 mega-pascals* that instantly oxidizes the Nameless Worm virus in a Deadman's blood, rendering it useless.

The Deadmen of G-block don't know about this toy, no one has ever survived to talk about it, Rokuro himself has been making sure that all the other birds are clueless...He's a devious little sneak, and I'm glad to have his friendship.

I learn some new tricks as well, such as letting my more bloody side out will allow me to enter a kind of 'berserker' state, just like what happened in the hall the other night.

Another thing is that I completely memorized the entire layout of G-block, I shall never be lost again, every twist, turn, exit, and entrance, all are no longer a mystery to me anymore.

I have become stronger than I was before, but I'm not strong enough, I need to further evolve, I need more power, I want to be able to kill a certain Mockingbird when next we meet, I need help, I need...to call in a favor.

With the others doing as they normally do and Genkaku called out to meet with Tamaki, I take this chance to meet up with a certain kickass Adonis, and with my new knowledge, it doesn't take long before I can hear the familiar sound of fists hitting a punching-bag and I pop on into the gym.

"Yo, Crow. How are you today?"

He takes one good look at me and is highly confused.

"V.F.? Is that you?" "Yep. You like the new look? I'm still breaking it in." "Where have you been? Rumors have been going around that you died." "Oh? Why's that?" "Because your name isn't on the roster anymore. And I was paid a visit by an Undertaker Foot Soldier, that gave me a box that said it was from you. That freaked me out. I thought you pulled a Mockingbird." "A what?" "Mockingbird disappeared after he won Carnival Corpse. The rumor was that the Promoter got to you."

You have no idea dear Senji.

"No. I'm quite alive. As you can see. I just ran into some trouble, that has me retired." "Wait. What do you mean retired?" "Let's just say, I won't be in the ring any time soon and leave it at that. So again I ask. How are you today?" "Oh, I'm good. Just doing some light warmup reps. How have you been?"

I sigh and flop on the bench, crushing his coat beneath me.

"I've been better my friend." "Why? What's up?" "I'll be honest with you Senji, I didn't come here to catch up and make idle chit-chat. I came to ask you for a favor."

That gets him to stop his workout.

"And what kind of favor are you talking about?" "I need you to whip my ass into shape. I don't know any Deadman as skilled as you, and you're the best I've seen. I need to become stronger. Can you do this for me?" "I don't see why you need my help. You can already fight like a badass. Hell, you killed in both your fights. I think you're strong enough."

Damn it man, don't make this difficult, just agree.

"No. I'm not strong. I didn't win those fights, I survived them. Big difference. I worked my mind to figure out what to do in those fights. Physically, I'm weak as hell. Adrenaline is my only means of muscle. I can't even do a simple pullup. Ten pushups have my arms sore. I'm a weakling, begging to the strongest for help. Train me Senji. I need to be strong. I have to be able to protect myself. I don't want to go through such pain again." "What pain?"

Okay, time to land this modesty fish in my sympathy net.

"Please Senji. Promise you won't repeat this to anyone else."

He comes to sit beside me.

"You have my word. What you tell won't leave this room."

I take a deep breath and swallow down a lump that isn't there.

"Senji...The reason I've been gone and taken off the roster is this. Four days ago, I was taken out of my room, to someplace down here, and brutalized by a guard."

His eye widens immensely.

"You don't mean..." "I unfortunately do. I was blindfolded and never saw his face. But he hurt me, Senji. He took my innocence." "No." "The only reason I'm here now is because he got bored, and dumped me in the halls. I've been in the Doctor's care this whole time. Just trying to heal. But even then I was hurt. She took parts of me while I was unconscious." "What did she take?" "I can't have kids now."

A sick look comes to him, he feels sorry for me and wants to puke from my plight at the same time.

"Please Senji. Train me to be stronger. I need to be able to protect myself. I don't ever want to go through that again. Please Senji..."

Tears leak through my pained eyes.

"Help me."

He takes it all in and stands, I think I might have been too graphic for him, he then moves toward the door and I feel my heart sink, but instead of leaving, he locks the door.

"I won't go easy on you. We either do this like we mean it, or not at all. Do you understand?"

A smile comes to me and the tears stop, I did it, I basically told him what happened to me and he believed me, bless you Senji, you are a godsend.

"Thank you Senji. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I stand to face him and he uses his thumb rings to cut his forearms, letting out his scythe like branch, Crow's Claw, so I bust out my own.

"We'll start out slow and move up as needed." "Sounds fair. But how will we know when I have achieved the goal of each level?" "Simple. That's when I've stopped attacking you."

With that said, he comes at me for the kill and I just barely get out of the way, so begins our rigorous workout, he tries to kick my ass or kill me, and I have to not die or beat him, which in a confining room like the gym, filled with equipment, isn't easy to do...I have much pain coming to me this day.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Just so you know...

mega-pascals: (The pascal (symbol: Pa) is the SI derived unit of pressure, internal pressure, stress, Young's modulus and tensile strength, named after the French mathematician, physicist, inventor, writer, and philosopher Blaise Pascal. It is a measure of force per unit area, defined as one newton per square meter. used as a pressure unit for measuring air, the Worm Eater acts on air pressure in neutralizing Branch of Sin, as when a branch comes within its range, the Nameless Worm is nullified and the Deadman's blood returns to a normal state just so long as they are in range, which is why branch's that move at the speed of sound easily negate this effect, they move so fast that they break the sound barrier and the effect of the Worm Eater doesn't have enough time to register the attack as a physical force.

Bonus note: The Worm Eater was invented by Tsunenaga Tamaki and was given to the Undertakers. The only way to get around the Worm Eater, is to attack with the speed of sound, breaking the sound barrier, known Branches of Sin that can do this are Senji's-Invisible Black, Ganta's-Supersonic Ganta Gun, and Minatsuki's-Whip Wing, the Worm Eater has been effective against every Branch of Sin except Ganta's Ganbare Gun and the Wretched Egg's Branch of Sin, it seems that these special Branches of Sin are immune to the Worm Eater.)

First up, I thank my good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior,_ for she is epic cool for doing this for me, thank you my cool Otaku. With this chapter, I declare the Scar Chain arc to have officially began. Ooooh, Lynsie/Genkaku action. Aren't I just bad for doing so. And I think the Matrix did a line that would fit what happened here really well. 'Take the blue pill, and return to life as usual. Or take the red pill, and see just how deep the rabbit hole goes.' Lynsie has clearly taken the red pill, or lollipop as I made it in part 4, and is now permanently stuck in Wonderland. Whether this is good or bad is up to me. But it has given her a new outlook and appearance. She is the Jabberwocky after all. So how will Crow deal with her now? This isn't a C.C. Fight so there's no reason to go overboard. But when he means business, look out! To see how this turns out, stay tuned for the next chapter. Till then, I thank you all for reading my story, and hope to see you next time in Wonderland.


	14. What it means to care

**My Deadman Wonderland**

**_What it means to care._**

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

I stand to face him and he uses his thumb rings to cut his forearms, letting out his scythe like branch, Crow's Claw, so I bust out my own.

"We'll start out slow and move up as needed." "Sounds fair. But how will we know when I have achieved the goal of each level?" "Simple. That's when I've stopped attacking you."

With that said, he comes at me for the kill and I just barely get out of the way, so begins our rigorous workout, he tries to kick my ass or kill me, and I have to not die or beat him, which in a confining room like the gym, filled with equipment, isn't easy to do...I have a much pain coming to me this day.

* * *

And for the next two and a half hours, pain becomes my middle name.

Senji cuts me absolutely no slack in his training of me, each new lesson is a new level of hell, he is completely relentless.

The first five lessons were just a warm up for the real training, learning how to use your branch at the speed of sound so you'd break the sound barrier.

Why would a Deadman need to attack at such a speed...Why not?

He does this lesson by introducing me to his deadliest move, Invisible Black, it's so powerful, it creates a sonic boom, something that you don't see but get hurt by anyway.

But this will all be worth it in the end, I will become stronger, he'll make me strong, there is no better to learn from then him, I must get stronger, I have to, I need to become powerful!

He beats me into a corner and puts his claw to my forehead.

"That's six times you've died. You need to figure out what you're doing wrong." "You don't stick a worm against a bird and expect it to kill the bird. Give me a break for a sec. I need a drink." "Fine."

He retracts the blade and helps me up.

"You have three minutes." "Thank you."

He towels off while I hit the vending machine for something tasty, but with this being in the gym, it has no soda, damn it, so I go with a juice box of fruit-punch.

What am I doing wrong?

My tendrils are dense enough to damage and even pierce through these harden steel walls, why can't I break his claw, I don't get it.

Lost in though, I drink too fast and choke myself when the juice goes down the wrong pipe, Senji helps fix me by patting my back a couple times and my violent coughing soon ceases.

"You okay?" "Yeah...*cough*...I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yes I am." "Good. Because you only have a minute left." "Great."

Super, I still don't understand what to do and time is almost up, what do I need to do, think damn it, think!

Hold on...Density may be good when it comes to smashing, but it sucks when it comes to swift movements, I can still have a skull splitter and make it smaller, I did that in my hallway rampage, I can do this.

"Times up V**.**F**.**. Have you figured this out, or are we calling it a day?" "Oh, I believe I've figured it out." "Then by all means..."

He summons up his Invisible Black and gets ready to fight.

"Show me what you've got."

I smirk and bring out a couple of tendrils from my shoulders, but these things are much thinner and longer than my standard ones, which gets his attention.

"You sure that's what you want to do?" "Let's find out."

He smirks and swings his mighty backhand scythe, so I do the only thing I can think of, I duck and brace for the boom's impact.

Once I stop skidding, one tendril lashes out and without touching him, slices through the bench-press by his side, it moved so fast that I couldn't aim it right.

After seeing that, he whistles impressed but comes at me again, like he's about to let me try to fix that problem, yet when he slashes, he finds himself stuck, being so close that my aim is much better, a tendril had managed to spike into the center of the blade and is keeping him from moving.

"What the...Well aren't you clever?" "I do my best. Speaking of which, I do believe I've passed this lesson." "What did I tell you earlier? The lesson ends when I stop attacking you. Not when you pause me."

He kicks me in the gut and makes me release him, so I pay him back as he stumbles to get space, now that I've had practice with this new trick, I lash at him and when he stands up straight, his pants fall down, earning me a shrill cry of shocked horror from mister badass and a madding blush as he tries to cover up his tightie-whities.

"Ahhh! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!" "Payback's a bitch." "What?!" "You kicked me were the doc cut me open. That hurt."

That got to him, and for a moment, it seems like he's forgotten that he's standing in nothing but his underwear, so I make amends and using a tendril, I grab his coat and drop it on his head.

"I'm sorry, Senji."

He just looks at me and puts his coat on, closing it all the way to fully cover up.

"Forget it. I deserved that for hitting you. No man should ever hit a woman. Unless in a life or death situation."

I smile, finding him charming and so very sweet, chivalry is definitely not dead with this gentleman.

"You're a good man, Senji. The woman you decide to keep will be a very lucky lady." "I don't know about that. What woman would want a guy like me? A cop turned prisoner, missing an eye, and battle hungry." "You'd be surprised. I know I like you."

His eye widens.

"You...You do?" "Yeah...And I also liked what I saw too."

I can't help but blush with a giggle and he nearly dies in disbelief while clinging to his coat.

"You pervert! How could you even do that?!" "Dude, it's your own fault. You're an amazing guy and chiseled like a god. How can I not stare when given the chance?" "You mean...Sick! You looked at me like that?!"

Like what...wait...Oh hell no!

"No-no-no-no! I didn't do that. My eyes staid above the bellybutton and enjoyed your awesome abs. That's it."

Realizing what just came out of my mouth, we both blush to the point that someone soon is going to have a nosebleed, so I start to back away to leave before things get any more awkward.

"So...Um...I'm just...I'm just gonna go." "Oh...Uh...Okay."

At the door, I'm still messed up and fumble miserably to unlock the door, I'm about to break it in my panic till Senji comes up behind me and opens it with ease.

"Heh...Thanks." "If you're serious about getting stronger, I want you to come by here at least twice to three times a week." "You're still willing to train me?" "Only if you want me to?"

He's different somehow, more confident and masculine, it's odd yet nice, this is the badass I like.

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." "Then I'll see you later?" "I'll try to come by tomorrow, but I make no promises that I can." "But you will come back right?" "You can bet your life on it." "Good. I like working out with you. You make things interesting." "Now, I guarantee to be back soon."

He chuckles and I start to leave.

"Hey V.F.!" "What?" "Thanks again for the gift."

I snicker at that, I didn't think he'd be so happy about it, all it was is a red version of his eye-patch that has a slight Oriental flower pattern on it.

"No problem Senji. But remember. That patch is for special occasions only." "I will. Catch you later." "Later Crow."

And like that we part ways for now, I head back to HQ and he goes to his room to get a new pair of pants, our time together was well spent and fun, I must make sure to hang out with Senji more often.

Suddenly when I'm about halfway to HQ, far enough that no Deadmen dare to tread, I'm blindsided by Genkaku, who is bolting down the hall and, if I heard right...crying...Something's terribly wrong.

I quickly follow after my poor friend all the way back to HQ, there he shuts himself in his room and now I'm worried, I've never seen a man cry like that, even the Foot Soldiers look at me in confusion as to what to do, so doubting he'd let anybody else near him, I go over and knock on his door.

"Azuma? Azuma, are you okay?"

I receive no answer.

"Azuma, let me in. I want to help you."

It gets quiet for a moment then the door slowly cracks open, only letting me see his upset and tearful face, it breaks my heart.

"My Azuma. What happened to you? Was this Tamaki's doing?"

He just shakes his head and opens the door more, revealing the broken remains of his guitar clutched firmly in his grasp.

"Nirvana? What happened?" "That white bitch...She broke it."

White bitch...What is that suppose to mean?

"My poor Azuma. Can I have the soldiers fix this for you?"

He sniffles and with shaky hands, he lets me take the pieces from him.

"I promise, it'll be okay."

I turn to go where the soldiers are but he grabs my shoulder in worry.

"You'll come back, won't you?" "Of course I will. I said I wanted to help you. And that's what I'm going to do." "Thank you."

I smile warmly and he lets me leave him for the moment, I lay the broken guitar-gun on a workbench and the soldiers just stare at it.

"I don't mean to scare you lot. But if this isn't fixed and improved. I have a feeling his next outburst will involve everybody dying in horrible ways. Do not, I repeat, do not fuck this up."

I walk away on those words and return to Genkaku's door, but he's not there anymore, so I go inside to check if he's at least still in the room, that's when the door shuts behind me and when I turn around, he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Azuma?" "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

His voice is weak and pleading, his body is shaking, he is so close to breaking down it could never ever be funny, I hold him fondly and rub his back in comfort.

"I won't go. I don't want to."

His hold strengthens and he presses his brow to my forehead.

"Bless you my goddess. I am not worthy."

His tears slow down but still continue, they fall from him and land on me before being caught on the clothes between us, he's in pain and it hurts me to see this.

"You're more that worthy Azuma, my Uber Monk. Why don't we sit down and you tell me what happened. Okay?"

His answer to me is him picking me up, going over to his bed, and sitting down with me on his lap, he refuses to put any distance between us and I won't dare leave him while he's like this.

"Am I helping you so far?" "Yes." "Good. Just checking."

He chuckles weakly and I smile.

"There we go. Now that's a much better sound. Can I hear more?" "I don't really feel like laughing." "Then can you tell me what did this to you? I can help better if you let me know."

Hr sniffles and takes a moment before telling me his tale.

"When I was done meeting with the Chief, I went to see Owl. You know, just to say hi and see how he was doing." "You're so sweet." "I noticed he had a new friend with him. So I thought I'd play a song for him. Just being friendly." "You don't like it when more people take Nagi's attention, do you?" "No, I don't. He has so many of those flies buzzing around his head already. He doesn't need anymore. I was just about to end the pest when suddenly, from out of nowhere, this albino chick dropkicks from the ceiling and breaks my Nirvana."

An albino girl...Could it be...I have to calm him down before I can ask more about this.

"So you came back here?" "I was going to hold a memorial service for it. But you stopped that with the promise of its rebirth." "I told the soldiers to make it even better, or you'd kill them." "I'll do worse if they ruin my baby." "I swear Azuma, everything is going to be okay. I'll be here with you the entire time. I promise."

He nuzzles into my hair and holds me closer, his tears ending.

"Thank you, Lynsie. What would I do without you?" "You'd be killing everybody, instead of letting them help." "Probably."

I snicker and kiss his cheek.

"You are a silly and sweet man, Azuma. But I like you that way." "I like that you like me, my goddess. Though I don't see why." "That's simple. I like you because you're a wonderful person. You treat me like no one else has. You see me as no one has. And you care for me like no one ever will. With such charms, is it any wonder how I could not like you?"

He smirks and brings a hand to my cheek, caressing it fondly.

"You bless me with such praise my goddess. Might I be so bold as to ask for your favor?" "Oh? You must be feeling better if you're asking to do that." "You're a powerful medicine that I love to take."

I grin slyly, he wants to play, then let us play.

"But Azuma. I don't recall you paying me for the last time we had fun."

His smirk grows and becomes pleasing with the thought of what I might do.

"Then by all means, collect what you must. I offer myself unto you." "Good boy...Now take your top off."

A normal guy would be a tad confused by such a request and a guy like Senji would probably scream before fainting, but Genkaku isn't like any guy, he reaches behind his back and undoes the sash holding his robe together like a good devout monk who lives to serve their faith, and lets me be the one to remove it from him.

Slowly I open his robe and slide it off his shoulders, letting it lay flat on the bed as I look at the sight before me, his body is lovely, sure, he's not ripped like Senji, but he's muscular and very well toned.

Damn he's good looking, I couldn't take my eyes away even if someone put a gun to my head, he watches with great interest as I bring my hands to his chest and his head lulls back with a pleasing smile at my touch as I feel him in slow detail.

"Mmmm...You're hands are warm."

I blush and pull away, much to his confusion.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?" "Lay on your back. I want to make you feel good."

He smiles as I stand up and as told, he moves over and lays fully on the bed, his arms behind his head.

"Like this?" "Roll over." "Understood."

Now he lays on his stomach and his arms are under his chin as a headrest.

"Better?" "Perfect."

He just continues to watch me as I climb up and straddle his back, not entirely, but just enough to be safely over him without sitting on his butt.

I put my hands to the base of his neck and listen to the delightful sounds he makes as I massage him, from light shudders to droning groans, I make him feel fantastic as I move from his neck to his shoulders, to his back, and to just above his pants, and he's loving every second of this as much as I am.

"It feels good doesn't it my Uber Monk? All of the wicked sins of the day have left you upon my touch. Leaving only the bliss of Nirvana to fill your being."

He moans to my words, a mimic of his from days past, his body flexes randomly yet remains relaxed, I'm driving him mad with affection...and loving it.

"Lynsie...My goddess..." "Yes?" "I...I need more..." "More?"

I give this some thought and then smirk.

"Wish granted."

Leaning down, I trail kisses from the base of his spine up to his neck, just to drive him crazy, which works as he trembles and digs his hands into the sheets, clawing as if to get a grip of something on anything, but it only spurns me on to nibble at his nape before biting down, earning me a rough heated moan from him.

"Yes. Damn it, yes! Stronger. Take me and my blood. Claim your vassal, merciful goddess! Do it now!"

My new fangs make it easier to drink without hurting him, a benefit to us both, and I suck lightly as he bleeds, now he tastes good, it sort of has the tang of my own blood, a sweet and delicious flavor, his blood that for some reason makes me think of ice cream, I can never get enough.

I try to maintain a hold on him but he's making it difficult, he's writhing and squirming, he's deep in need of relief, he's even going so far as to bite his lower lip just to keep himself contained and he's doing that hard enough to start bleeding, which gets to me as I pull away with one last lick to seal the holes.

"Don't hurt yourself. It pains me to see that I've made you go to such extremes."

He pants to calm down and releases his death grip on the bed.

"Forgive me...my goddess." "No, Azuma. Forgive me."

I lick away the blood from his face and kiss him apologeticly, but when I move to pull away, he quickly rolls over onto his back and holds me against him, smothering my lips before I can speak or make a sound.

I'm stunned by the sudden attack, but I don't fight against it, no, I'd never fight such wonderful bliss.

I lay atop him now and give him the same care that he's giving me, and it pleases him to no end.

And there we play our favorable game, locked together in each other's arms, faces shrouded by my hair, lips and tongues mingling as one, hands wandering and caressing, legs rubbing against one another, and the sounds of delirious pleasure escaping us to fill the room.

And this is just from making out, I can't imagine what would happen if we ever...No, bad brain, get out of the gutter, don't think like that!

Just 'cause Tamaki made me dirty doesn't mean I have to think that way, I am still me, I am with a cool guy, I am in...in love...Maybe?

My thoughts are killed when he suddenly grips my hips possessively and holds them down to crush against his, as if to merge us into one single being, it feels interesting in a good way at first, but then that certain part of him begins to push into me and my interest dies in an instant, so to make him stop, I pinch his ear and twist till he breaks the kiss with a wincing yelp.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow...Let go!"

I do and he rubs his now sore ear.

"What was that for?" "You're doing it again." "Doing what?" "How do you not feel this?"

I lift myself up so he can see and he reddens slightly as he slaps his forehead in annoyance.

"Can you honestly blame me? I mean. You are showering me with your blessing. How can I not get this way when I have such a gracious goddess laying atop me?"

I smirk and kiss his forehead.

"You flatter me my Uber Monk. Though I don't know why. I don't deserve such sweet words." "Why are you being so hard on yourself all of a sudden? Of course you deserve my praise. Who else am I going to give it to? I pray to Owl, but he doesn't want to hear me. But where the god shuns me, the goddess embraces me. You listen to my prayers. You heed my favors. You are there for me when I need someone. That is why I will continue to pray to my merciful goddess and seek your glory."

I blush and he smiles as he cups my face in his hands.

"You bless me my goddess. I obey your words and follow you blindly. I give myself to you and only you truly. I am devout in your faith. I will do as you wish. I'm so fanatical for you, that I'm surprised I still haven't worshiped you fully yet." "That's because you know better. One can never force a god's favor, one must always earn it. Or be doomed to suffer eternal damnation." "Amen."

He pulls me into a hungry kiss and I melt into him completely, I fall so under his spell that I don't even mind when he rolls us over and that bump of his goes hard against me, I'm more confused as to how he isn't in pain, I mean, his pants have got to be constricting at this point, ouch!

His hands feel under my shirt, rubbing my stomach before slipping around to my back, taking torturous care to skim his finger tips across my skin ever so slowly, it drives me insane as my back arches up in his hold and I claw at his back uncontrollably, we both moan loudly at this.

We just pause for a moment after that, not moving or making a sound, simply gazing at one another with eyes of hazing desire and care, unsure of what we should do next.

"Lynsie?" "Yeah?" "You look beautiful."

I blush and smile foolishly.

"Thanks...You're quite handsome, Azuma."

He smiles warmly and kisses my forehead.

"I'm glad you think so."

He lays down on his side and holds me close, not yet ready to let me go.

"So...The moment is over now?" "Yeah. I know you're still not ready for my worship. But I can wait for an eternity if need be." "But, what about your..." "It'll go away after a while." "But doesn't it hurt?" "A little. But I can deal with it." "Wouldn't it just be easier to go into the bathroom and rub it out?"

His eyes widen in shock...Stupid brain, why didn't you stop me from saying that?!

"Did you...Did you really just say that?" "What? It's not like I'm so innocent that I don't know guys do that." "It's just...I would never have expected you to say it." "I'm sorry. I must have sounded like a total perv. That was so stupid." "If it makes you feel better. You should know I don't do that."

Now my eyes widen in shock.

"You don't?" "Never have." "Really? I though every guy did that?" "I'm not like every guy. I don't chase after earthly pleasures. I seek those of heavenly delight. I long for the glory of a benevolent goddess. I will let this leave me slowly, for I want to remember how you made me feel for as long as I can."

I find myself shuddering lustfully and clinging to his shoulders much to his interest.

"Are you okay Lynsie?" "Azuma..."

I drone out his name and he smirks seductively, something about what he said, how he said it, and he himself, it all got to me.

"Yes my goddess?" "I...I..." "Yes Lynsie? Tell me what you want. What you...desire."

He growls the last word as he pulls me fully against him and I lose myself in the haze of his body heat.

"Azuma...I desire yo..." *knock-knock-knock*

A knocking at his door cuts me off and he sneers with hate.

"Hold on to that thought my goddess. I'll be right back." "Uh-huh..."

He angrily lets me go and leaves the bed before steaming to the door, the poor soul who knocked is going to wish they were dead in a second, and he opens the door.

"WHAT?!"

Even I jump when he snaps, that scared the hell out of me.

"Sir. The Promoter wishes to have a word with you." "Son of a..."

He growls under his breath and turns back to me.

"I won't be long." "It's okay. I'll be here."

That at least gets him to smile before he closes the door, what could Tamaki want with him now, weren't they just talking with each other earlier, and what the hell was I going to say, damn brain fart, I can't remember, he spooked it out of my head.

Taking this time to relax, I cover myself in his robe and let my mind wander.

What the hell was I going to do, man this thing is cozy, what is this made of, silk, that's nice, he has good taste, what were we even talking about before, ugh, I remember something about his guitar...Oh yeah...He said something about an albino girl, there's not many around here, I got to ask him about that when he returns.

Huh...I feel sleepy all of a sudden...I guess it wouldn't hurt to just close my eyes...Even for just a moment.

...

"Lynsie? Are you asleep?"

I yawn as I force myself to sit up and Genkaku is leaning on the bed.

"How long was I out for?" "Not long. I've only been gone for maybe ten or fifteen minutes." "What did Tamaki want?" "Nothing important. He just asked me stupid questions." "Were they about me?" "Some of them were." "I had a feeling it would." "I think he misses you." "Then he should come by and visit. Not hide like some pansy." "You're really pissed at him, aren't you?"

I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Actually. I'm not." "Oh?"

He sits down and scoots to my side.

"Honestly, I'm not mad at him. I was when he first told me. But I've given it some some thought, and have come to realize something." "And what's that?" "Before it happened. Tamaki and I were both virgins. And I have to admit. I was starting to see him in a attractive sort of way." "The Chief?" "If you were me, you'd see what I have and know what I mean." "I guess." "But the thing I've come to accept about this is...We were each other's firsts. He may have took me, but he gave himself to me. That must have been hard for him to do after never having such a need before." "So, you've come to accept his sin and have moved on?" "I have."

He smiles as he slips an arm around my neck and pulls me to lean on him.

"You are learning quickly what you must do in order to reach paradise my song bird. I am proud of you Lynsie." "I am only learning because I have a wonderful teacher. My Uber Monk Zen-master."

I nuzzle into his shoulder and close my eyes, he smiles and kisses my forehead as he strokes my cheek.

"Are you tired so soon?" "A little bit. I went to the gym and had an epic workout." "And yet you still smell so sweet."

I giggle thinking he's being cute, but then my thoughts return to me before I lose them forever in his care, so I look up at him.

"Azuma?" "Hmmm?" "You said an albino girl broke your Nirvana." "And she did." "Tell me more about her. What did she look like?" "Why so curious? Do you want to kill her for me?" "Heh...I might. But my main reason is, I think you might have had a run in with the White Rabbit of Wonderland."

He looks at me funny and confused, great, now I have to explain this game Tamaki and I have made, this may take a while, but hopefully he'll understand it, after all, he is the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

First up, I will thank my good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior_, for doing this for me, thank you my Otaku. I see London, I see France, I see sexy Crow in his underpants. Oooh! I'm so evil. I hope everybody loves that part. This was a very Genkau and lust heavy chapter. Am I going overboard on them? I know some romance was needed, what with that being my intent from the beginning, but I don't know if I'm doing it right. Does this seem real? Like you can see Genkaku behaving like this? I don't what to make him OOC. I'd hate myself if any of the characters are. Tell me what you think so I won't go crazy. On a different note, a Deadman Wonderland dream I had the other day has become a new side project that goes with this current story. Me and _lunamirrior_ will be doing a Q&A with the cast of My Deadman Wonderland. If you have any questions you'd like to ask to any of the characters, any characters at all, feel free to PM either of us. She is the Interviewer on this and I will be answering as the characters. I hope this idea is as loved as the story. Till next time my birdies, thank you for reading and I'll see you on the other side of the looking-glass.


	15. Love can make you crazy

**My Deadman Wonderland**

_**Love can make you crazy.**_

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler, also, the only song is White Rabbit by Egypt Central, lyrics will be in italics.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

He smiles as he slips an arm around my neck and pulls me to lean on him.

"You are learning quickly what you must do in order to reach paradise my song bird. I am proud of you Lynsie." "I am only learning because I have a wonderful teacher. My Uber Monk Zen-master."

I nuzzle into his shoulder and close my eyes, he smiles and kisses my forehead as he strokes my cheek.

"Are you tired so soon?" "A little bit. I went to the gym and had an epic workout." "And yet you still smell so sweet."

I giggle thinking he's being cute, but then my thoughts return to me before I lose them forever in his care, so I look up at him.

"Azuma?" "Hmmm?" "You said an albino girl broke your Nirvana." "And she did." "Tell me more about her. What did she look like?" "Why so curious? Do you want to kill her for me?" "Heh...I might. But my main reason is, I think you might have had a run in with the White Rabbit of Wonderland."

He looks at me funny and confused, great, now I have to explain this game Tamaki and I have made, this may take a while, but hopefully he'll understand it, after all, he is the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar.

* * *

I sit up straight and pull out of his hold, this is going to be serious yet unbelievable at the same time, how the hell do I make this make sense...here goes nothing.

"Azuma. You know of Wonderland right?" "Yeah. Just about everybody knows that story." "Well...What if that story wasn't just a work of fiction? What if I told you that there is a real Wonderland, and we were characters from it?" "I'd say you're high if I was a normal person. But I believe you song bird. Please, enlighten me."

I smirk, he's such a sweet guy, a lesser man would tune my insanity out, but not my Uber Monk.

"Ten years ago, the Red Hole caused a many strange and tragic things to occur. But it also opened up the madness and impossibility of the other side. And by other side, I don't mean anything religious or sci-fi. I mean magic and myth, I'm talking of fantasy. Were the laws of order don't always apply. When that quake struck, Wonderland came up from the depths and gave this world a glimpse into what it is missing."

He smiles darkly and puts his hand on mine, rubbing lightly on the skin with his thumb.

"And what, pray tell, is our world missing my goddess?" "Why, dear Azuma, isn't it obvious? Before the Red Hole, this world was so plain. Nothing had happened in ages. Humanly speaking, we were stuck on an endless loop. Walking a treadmill going nowhere. Nothing new to further life's story. It was all so tedious and boring. But then the Red Hole opened up..."

A twisted and almost savage look spreads across my face.

"And the chaos came flooding out! Good became Evil. Light became dark. Up was down, and left was right. The rules we were taught meant nothing, and the most basic came to be. That's were this place comes into question. Deadman Wonderland. Have you ever questioned its name? Why would anyone call a prison Wonderland and run a theme park above it?" "Tell me. Oh goddess, tell me!"

He's getting excited, damn I'm good at this, I could've been a storyteller if I can talk this well and get to people.

"The reason for such a veil is to hide the secrets laid where we are now. This place is on ground zero of the quake. This is the heart of our ties to Wonderland. And even now it shows its powerful influence. The faces you see everyday are not what they seem. For you see. We all have our roles to play in Wonderland. Some are main cast, others are filler. But if you take a good look, you can see their faces."

He leans in and presses his brow to mine, nuzzling my forehead lightly.

"I haven't seen past such a veil yet, Lynsie. Can you help to show me the faces of this new world?" "It isn't hard to see them once you know their names. But I will shed the light and reveal these souls. For even we are amongst them." "We are?" "Let me explain, and you'll see that which I do."

I kiss his nose and smile as his eyes flutter a tiny bit.

"At the top of the hierarchy and working down, this land of wonder is full of characters. Ruling over all is Tamaki, the Black King of Spades. He is the royal in charge and sets the guidelines that make the craziness understandable. But that is not to say he's the only one. Somewhere around here is the Red Queen of Hearts. He has told me this, but I have yet to meet her. And don't wish to." "Why not?" "The Queen is a bitch in all stories. I don't want her to know I'm here and demand my head be offed." "Good point." "Under the King are his Cards, who serve blindly and come in vast numbers. Cards are any guard you see. This includes the Foot Soldiers." "Makes sense." "To the King, there are those he holds high in his court. I being one of them." "Oh? And what are you?" "Silly boy. I have said what I am a million times. Have you not remembered my name?"

That has him for a moment and it gives me a chance to mess with him, while his mind is thinking, I move over and sit on his lap, my legs straddle his waist and my arms encircle his neck, which brings him out of his thoughts with an amused and teasing smirk.

"I must admit, I don't know the name you're referring to. But if this is my punishment, I'm going to start forgetting things a lot more often."

I pinch his side playfully and he yelps with a laugh.

"Silly boy. My name is one to be feared and respected. I am the Jabberwocky. Guardian of Wonderland and keeper of its insanity. I am the beast that insures the rule of any royal that keeps my favor. I can never die accept by Alice, who carries the Vorpal sword. Only then will this world return to normalcy." "You won't have to worry about dying." "I know. I haven't seen a Alice, so I'm in the clear for now." "No. I meant, I won't let you die. No one can take you from me. Only when the time is right, will we go to Nirvana. But only together and not a moment sooner." "Awww..."

I reward such lovely words with a tender kiss and he wraps his arms around me strongly.

"You're a blessing to me Azuma. I can't believe I found a sweetheart like you in this madhouse." "I could say the same about you Lynsie. But it would be lame to rip off your words."

I giggle at his silliness, it's as charming as it is cute.

"Are there more characters to this wonder world my goddess? I'm rather curious to know." "Oh, there's a bit more that I know of. The others who serve Tamaki's crown are also down here. Hibana is the Jubjub Bird. A seeker of perfection in that which she finds most passionate. Punishment. That is why she is so deadly." "Agreed." "Next is Mōzuri, the Bandersnatch. A large a vicious creature just like him. The only thing to strike fear in the Bandersnatch, is the top predator of Wonderland. The Jabberwocky." "You're making yourself quite important. Careful not to over fuel your ego." "I have little in the form of ego. I am merely saying that which is Wonderland rule." "Okay. Who's next?" "Shinagawa is the Royal Knave. He serves the crown just so long as it allows him to enjoy himself." "True. He's a pain in the ass." "I know...Which leads me to the neutral characters that have taken on new roles. Tamaki himself has said that the Doctor is the Carpenter. Capable of creating and making miracles. But is just as good at taking things apart and destroying lives." "Isn't the Carpenter usually accompanied by the Walrus?" "I did say these characters have taken on new roles. Some have gone solo from their normal team. Such as Rokuro, who I believe to be the March Hare. Calm one minute, then on the brink the next. Normally he'd stick to the Mad Hatter, but that's another character I have yet to find, so he's with us. Now isn't that scary? A misguided March Hare." "Chilling...Now what am I? Don't tease me forever sweet goddess. I must know." "I've told you your name already, silly boy. But it seems once more you have forgotten." "Sorry. My bad."

I play with his hair, running my fingers through it and twirling the tips before starting over again, he makes a purring sound and feels along my back.

"You, my dearest Azuma, are the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar. You are neither entirely bad nor good, but a neutral entity not to be messed with. The Caterpillar knows many things, secrets and more. You can never truly die, only reborn and live again in time anew. To have the Caterpillar on ones side, is to be on the winning side of any conflict." "You make me sound like a god." "I see you as such. My mortal god that is here before me. One that I can speak to and hold dear. One that I can tell my wishes to and have them come true. You are a man who I never want to part with." "Then don't."

He pulls me into a deep kiss and I swoon into him, leaning back against the wall next to his bed, he uses it for support as he pulls me fully into his lap, his bulge had gone down while we were apart, but it is quickly returning as his hands starts to feel under the back of my shirt.

I moan unknowingly when he leaves my lips to play on my neck, his lips skillfully massage the skin before nipping and biting, just enjoying every sound that escapes me as I melt into his tender hold, he's driving me mad, he's burning my flesh, he's boiling my blood, he's all I want or ever will...Damn I love this man!

But I can't play with him now, my story isn't finished yet, there is still one last character I must tell him of, and I must know if it is her that he has seen.

"Azu...Azuma..." "Mmmm...Yes delicious goddess? What do you wish of me?"

His voice is lustful and that bulging bump of his is pressed hard against me, that used to be my way of coming to from all the pleasure, but now I'm getting too used to it, it's getting hard not to fight his need.

"The albino girl...What...What did she look like?" "I'll tell you, only on one condition. If you go hunting for her, you bring her to me. I want to be the one to kill her." "Yes..."

He smirks and after making sure I'm lost in his spell, he slowly eases my shirt off over my head and holds my tighter to his chest, loving as the surprised gasp I made becomes a pleased groan that makes him shudder with want.

"Can I tell you about her later?" "No...Tell me now."

Thank god for my somewhat rational mind being stronger than I thought.

"Fine my darling goddess. I'll tell you now...She was an albino. She had snow-white hair, pale skin and red eyes. Even her eyebrows and eyelashes were white. Her hair was very long and reached down to her feet. She had on a peach, skintight bodysuit (it's white in the anime), decorated with red circles and stripes. Her toes stuck out of her bodysuit, just as her heels did. She also wore these big brown glove like mittens and what looked like a white wide neck-warmer."

My eyes widen and I sit up in disbelief, which gets his attention.

"What? Is something wrong?" "You saw the White Rabbit..." "I did?" "Yes! You saw the rabbit. That means she's down here. Don't you see? We can kill the rabbit together!"

I am suddenly just full of bubbly delight and can't stop from laughing like a maniac, such a sight would be an immensely weird and creepy thing for a normal person to witness, but not this guy, oh no, Genkaku is far from a normal person, he sees this and licks his lips with building arousal.

Letting his hands wander, he caresses my exposed torso and a shivering shudder ends my laughing fit, he watches with captivating eyes as each lingering touch he makes has me moving atop him like a twisting snake doing a slow belly-dance and my mind loses itself in the masterful draw of his body's need.

That bulge of his is now stiff and pressed deep between my thighs, his heat against my warmth, its an odd yet powerful feeling that has me dizzy with confusion and longing, and just when I get close to clearing some of the haze he's put me through, he grips me possessively and holds me down hard, crushing us together as one and the deepest most straining of moans leaves us.

He pauses and we gaze at each other, our still clothed hips pressed almost painfully together, eyes glazed over with want and desire, pulses race, I can feel his heartbeat pound beside my legs, that's how strong it is, the faintest of pants leave our harsh breaths, fingers twitch with uncertainty, no one wants to move first, it could start something either good or bad, why risk it right?

And like that we stay, slowly cooling down from such a heated moment, pulses returning to a normal beat, but that bump of his is still holding strong and it's still getting to me, was this the feeling that Tamaki had before taking me, this unbelievable craving that calls out from the depths of being, a need that beckons to be satisfied by one that is held dear, I don't know if I'll ever be ready to fill that want, but if I ever do, I choose you above all others Genkaku, my wonderful and fantastic Uber Monk.

"Azuma?" "Yeah?" "I tried to tell you something earlier. You know, before that guy knocked on the door." "Oh? And what was that, my goddess?"

He holds my hip and rubs attentively, but I pry his hands off and slip my fingers in with his, holding him fondly as he smiles with interest.

"I realized something while we've been together. But I'm afraid to tell you what I've discovered." "Why are you afraid? You know you can tell me anything." "But this is something that can change everything. I don't want to say it, and then you react negatively to it. I don't want to lose what I've come to honor."

He smiles warmly and kisses me sweetly.

"You couldn't lose me even if you tried. Just ask Owl. He's been trying to lose me for years."

I snicker and press my forehead to his gently.

"You promise not to be weird about it?" "Cross my heart and hope to regain sanity." "Heh-heh-heh-heh...Okay, now I know you're serious."

He chuckles till I kiss him lovingly and lock eyes with him, as to peer into his soul and vice-versa.

"Azuma...I care deeply for you. More than I have cared for anyone I have ever known. You've done things that have helped to heal my damaged soul. Things I'm eternally grateful for. I've let you into my world, and get closer than anybody dreams of getting. Hell, you've certainly gotten closer than any of those moronic rapists. But that's because I want you close. I want to be with you. I want you to be with me. I want to pray with you. I want to worship with you. I want to reach salvation with you. I want to stay with you for all of time in Nirvana. You've made me feel alive and so much more in a short time for the first time in my life. I like you. I really like you. I long for you. I would go so far as to utter those three powerful words, but the thought of speaking them fills me with dread. As to say those words means I give all that I am to you. I have never trusted anyone so strongly. I have tried with Tamaki, and he failed that trust. I want to say those words to you. I honestly and badly do. But this is as far as I can bring myself to go. You call me a goddess, but I am so very flawed. Please! Take pity on me my enchanting Uber Monk Zen-master. For I am not worthy of you."

I can't believe I've said all that, I only meant to say the bluntest of things but once I started I just couldn't stop, I poured my heart out to him and now he won't stop staring at me with his eyes as wide as plates, I could've told him a dirty joke and still not get him to make this same face of astonishment.

After a good five minutes of this, I feel just awful and humiliated, I should've figured this is what would happen, I have pushed him away when all I wanted was for him to be closer, a sad look comes to me as my fingers slip away from him and I sit up.

"I'm sorry."

I move to get off of him and his eyes widen even more than possible, before I can even sway even an inch, he pins me down beneath him, his arms wrapped around me so strongly that breathing is almost painful, it's as if he fears I'd disappear forever if I were to leave him.

"Azuma?" "Don't go." "I was just..." "You said you wouldn't leave me." "I wasn't. I was only going to..." "That was beautiful."

I blush and let him hold me tighter, to the point where his nails are digging in, almost drawing blood.

"You said the most angelic things I have ever heard, Lynsie. It touched me. In ways I didn't think I could be. You care for me that strongly for me. That blows my mind. I didn't think anyone could do that. And it's not like this realization hasn't come to me as well. I care for you as well my goddess. Buddha knows how strongly I feel. You've accepted me. You've listened to me. You've given me care. I want you so badly that I don't think this boner will ever go away. But I don't care. I want you. I want to worship you. I want to do everything in my power to please you. I'll bow and kiss your feet. I'll slaughter all in my wake if it brings a smile to your face. I give all of me to you. My mind, my body, my blood, and my soul. I do this to show how much I love to bask in your glorious shadow. Even if one day, you turn and sink those fangs in to drain me. I would end with a smile on my face. And quite possibly the greatest orgasm I will ever have in my life! But I would love it none the less. And you're not flawed. You are perfect to me. You are my goddess. Everything you do shows me glimpses of paradise. The only way you could further prove your true divinity, is if you could bring Owl to me. That would be so cool."

I can't help but giggle at the last part of that, even when he's being serious, he can't help but be cute...I love it!

I embrace him sweetly and kiss his cheek, making him smile as he nuzzles into my hair and eases his grip on me, he's not about to let go, but he doesn't want to bruise or damage me either.

"Are you still tired my goddess? Do you want to go to your room?" "I am a little bit. But I would much rather stay here and be with you." "Thank you." "No. Thank you my Uber Monk."

We cuddle up together and just hold each other close as we lay there, slowly letting the warmth of one another's bodies and the nearly rhythmic sound of our breathing lull us into the dim of peaceful rest.

* * *

Slowly I stir, my arm left arm is completely numb as I'm still clutched to Genkaku, and if I'm seeing this right in the dimness of his room, it's turning a kind of purple, that isn't good.

I carefully inch my way out, so now only he is holding on, I try to unlock his hands but even when asleep his grip is vice like, so great, I'm pretty much stuck and now I have to go to the bathroom.

That's when a miracle happens, he removes his numbing right arm and rolls over, freeing me from his hold and letting slowly leave his bed before rushing to his bathroom, I had to go badly, and there was no way in hell I was going to ruin any of this after the loving speech I gave him, I'd never live it down.

Now relieved and seeing him still sleeping, I figure it better to let him be and go freshen up, I'd use his shower but mine has all my stuff, and nothing says clean like a badass more than coming out of a bath or shower smelling of Cherry Blossoms, I can't get enough of that scent.

Coming out after a very relaxing soak, I take a look at my watch and see it's only 9:23 pm, far too early for bedtime but too late to have any real fun, boredom is starting to tap on my shoulder but I refuse to look, especially when I see something that gives me a idea.

There in the corner is the only gift I have yet to give out, sure, I have already given my gifts to the Undertakers and I had guards deliver the rest to Rokuro and Nagi while I was fixing myself up, Senji wasn't on my gift list till after we met but I had a guard get his for me in exchange for an early CP bonus, but this one, this lonely box, is for someone that must receive it in person...I know what I must do now.

Getting dressed, I grab the box and head out on my mission, but am stopped at the main door by the curious sound of Mōzuri coming out of his room and Shinagawa popping up in front of me.

"And where are you going at this hour?" "None of your business. I'll be back soon." "Does the chief know you're leaving?" "I'm not leaving, big guy. I'll be right back. And no. Genkaku's sleeping. After a day like his, he needs the rest." "I'm sure he does." "Why must you always imply such dirty things when I'm with him? It's sick." "Because there's a bet going on, and I want to know if I've won." "And dare I ask, what's the bet?"

He smirks darkly.

"How long till after he fucks you, will he get bored and give you to us. Pretty exciting huh?"

I glare murderously and grab his throat, choking him a bit and he thrashes, much to Mōzuri's surprise.

"You going to kill him?" "No. I'm too busy to waste time on killing him."

I just move him out of the way and stand him next to Mōzuri.

"That hurt!" "Noted and ignored. As I've said before, I'll be back soon. By midnight at the latest. If Genkaku wakes up and asks where I went. You tell him the truth. I went to go see Tamaki." "Are you mental? No one goes to him. He comes to you." "He hasn't been doing that lately. So I figure a surprise is on order. This thing won't get up and deliver itself you know." "Genkaku won't be happy about this." "That's why I don't plan on being gone for so long. Which is why, if you'll excuse me. I will take my leave now."

I bow politely and open the door.

"And in case I don't get back before you're both asleep. I bid you a goodnight and pleasant dreams."

I leave on those words, I wanted to make a lasting impression on them, that after all the crap that might happen, I just want to play nice and have friends, that's why I didn't break Shinagawa's gift in his face when I had the chance, I may be a blood drinking nut, but I'm also a nice girl if you get to know me.

Making my way down the many halls, exiting out of Undertaker territory and entering the higher Deadmen levels, it's like walking down memory lane but with no reminiscing, and it isn't long before I find that tricky wall that hides the elevator to Tamaki's office, my only trouble now is how do I open it.

"Hey you..."

A normal G-block guard comes rounding a corner and sees me.

"What are you doing?" "Can you open this?" "Step away from the wall and go back to your room."

Must be a new guy, maybe if I give a blunt clue he'll let me go.

"I have a present for Tamaki."

He points his gun at me and I look at him blankly unamused.

"Put down the box and start walking." "You poor dumb motherfucker."

He goes to shoot but the gun suddenly falls to pieces in his hands and the next thing he knows is he's pinned the wall with many tendril points sticking into his back, ready to force into his body and kill him.

"How the fuck did you..." "I'm going to ask you only one more time, so answer honestly. Can you open the elevator? I have a gift to give the Promoter and you're wasting my time." "Y-y-yes. I can open it." "Was that so hard? Now can you be a good boy..." "Y-yeah. Just don't hurt me."

He presses the pad that let Tamaki in, but a code panel pops up, I guess it knows when someone other than Tamaki presses it, thankfully he knows what to type in and to make sure I do, I write it into my bracelet's info, a sneaky trick that Rokuro would be proud of.

The code is accepted and the elevator door opens up, making me smile.

"Good boy. Thanks for helping me out." "C-can I go now? I promise not to tell." "I know you won't."

My tendrils plunge deep into his back and drain him dry before letting him drop to the floor.

"Useless Card. A good soldier would die before giving a possible threat any form of assistance."

I move him to cover the bits of gun and enter the elevator, no need to make it look any worse than a dead guard, it just looks like he fell over and was knocked out, so I press the button and begin to go up.

I can only wonder how I'll find the King in his lair, I'm sure he'll be quite surprised to see me, hell, he'll be going crazy as to why the elevator is moving in the first place, this is going to be so funny, should I pop out all cheerful or creepy, cheerful sounds creepy all together, maybe a joke to break the ice, man this sounds weird, it's just Tamaki and I'm visiting him, it's not like this is a date or something.

The door opens up and the room is completely pitch black, all the lights are off and the windows are covered, but I can hear the softest of noises so I know he's in here, I step out and the bookcase hides it like normal.

Letting my eyes adjust to the dark, I see a faint light and it's coming from a visor that he's wearing, it honestly reminds me of an old Nintendo Virtualboy but smaller and not red, but because of this, he can't see or hear me, not that I'm about to make a sound, at least not till I find out what the hell is he doing.

Creeping up behind his chair, I listen in and am a tad confused, he's panting lightly, muttering things, I think he even says my name a few times, but there's also a sound I can't place and I can't see what it could be, I'd turn on a light but then he'd know I was here spying on him like some stalker chick.

Utterly puzzled, I just put the box down on his desk and unknowingly place the box down on his digital keyboard, this causes a screen to pop up that not only shows me what he's watching but what he's doing and I am completely traumatized, for there on the screen is a video of him having sex with my unconscious body, and to top it all off, he's jerking off to it...What the fuck?!

Because of the screen popping up, it kills the feed to the visor and he takes it off to see what happened, only to be immediately horrified when he sees me standing there at a loss and on the possible verge of tears, now he's in panic mode.

"Lynsie. This isn't what it looks like. I can explain." "You recorded it? You actually recorded having sex with me?"

He fixes himself up to look decent and shuts the video off, then comes to face me and holds my shoulders with concern.

"Please! Don't be upset. I can fix this. Just let me..." "You lied to me?" "No, I haven't lied to you. What makes you say that?" "You promised. You promised you weren't going to film the Penalty Game." "And I didn't. I didn't film it. No one knows that you even had one." "Then what the hell is that?! An illusion? A CGI replica? A well preformed reenactment? Bullshit! That is you on top of me. And you were watching it like it was porn. Nothing you say can fix that."

He opens his mouth to speak but stops when I being to growl and bare my teeth.

"I came here to surprise you. To make amends. To show that I forgave you. But now..."

My claws come out and he backs away pale as my eyes turn blood red.

"Now I want you dead!"

He freaks and I go after him, a twisted game of tag begins, one that won't end well if either of us win, we stay confined to his office and I don't use my branch, I want to tear him apart with my own hands.

It's a desperate chase of homicidal cat .vs. helpless mouse, he does what he can to keep me at bay and I let him believe it works, why finish this so soon, this is like a tease to me right now, I want him to know how bad I feel, so as we do this, I decide to play with his head and sing a very fitting song.

"___Your magic white rabbit. Has left its writing on the wall. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole...You can't fix your broken promise. Our ties have come undone. I will not be used, to be battered and abused. It's the reason why I chose to cut my losses. Your lies fool no one. Your magic white rabbit. Your white room straight-jacket...Your magic white rabbit. Has left its writing on the wall. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole. We're falling and we're losing control. Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole...You can't offer your poison to me. In your kingdom of filth. White Rabbit! Straight-Jacket! Your magic white rabbit. Has left its writing on the wall. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole. We're falling and we're losing control. You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole...hole...hole...hole...hole...hole...I won't be pushed aside. I will be heard. I will get what I want. What I deserve. I won't be pushed aside! I will be heard! I will get what I want! What I deserve! We're falling and we're losing control. Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road...Your magic white rabbit. Has left its writing on the wall. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole. We're falling and we're losing control. Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole. Your magic white rabbit. Has left its writing on the wall. We follow, like Alice. And just keep diving down the hole...Diving down the hole!"_

The screaming yell at the end is enough to trip him up and I move in quick to grab him, I slam him against the desk, pinning him and his head hits the keyboard, causing the video to resume its play.

I glare all the more angrily as I hear the sounds of him moaning and panting, it pisses me off to points I didn't know I could reach.

"Please Lynsie! Don't do this!" "Shut up! You have no idea what you've done to me. But I'll let you know. In the most slow and painful way I can make it."

With one clawed hand holding his chest down, I rear the other back and ready to bring it down.

"Game over."

I swing it down and he's lucky to have been able to catch it, it takes him both hand to hold it back, but it won't be long before it's allowed to finish its way to his chest, yet while I struggle with time and him with my claws, that damn video is just egging things on, how the fuck could he watch that and feel something for it, someone tell me how?

Suddenly he cries out in the video and it gets my weakest of attention, he nearly collapses atop my body but his weak twitching arms manage to hold him up, he leans down to my face and kisses my lips.

"I love you Lynsie. My sweet little doll."

My mind is shot dead, all effort in hurting him fades away and I just look at him in total bafflement, the red now back to green in my eyes and my claws retract.

"You...You really said that?"

He blushes, realizing the cat is now out of his bag, and I get off of him so he can stand up.

"I did. And I meant it too." "You...You love me?" "I do." "Why?" "Do I really need a reason?"

It all just hits me like a wrecking-ball, he loves me, that's the only way he could've worked up the nerve to do that which he saw no reason in all these years, and I was just about to kill him for it...Oh dear lord what have I done?!

"Tamaki...I..." "It's okay Lynsie. I understand why you're angry. Hell, I'd be pissed too if someone did that to me. I did something wrong. I wronged you. And even filmed it for selfish reasons. I just wanted to preserve that moment. My...Our first time. I wanted to keep that moment and cherish it forever. I know I can't undo what I've done. Sure, I can rewind the video, but that doesn't count. And I don't ever expect you to forgive me completely. But for what it's worth. I am truly sorry for whatever pain I've given you."

I can't stand this anymore, it's just all too much, the tears start to flow as I embrace him strongly and cry into his shoulder, much to his disbelief.

"Lynsie?" "I'm sorry! I didn't know. All this time I've been so mad. And for what? For the fact that you give a shit about my stupid ass. I can't hate you for that. No one's ever said those words to me and meant them. I can't even bring myself to say those words to the people I care for. I'm a pathetic mess. A monster among beasts. I forgive you Tsunenaga. But can you forgive me? Can you forgive this broken doll?"

There I go using his first name again, damn this day has been crazy, and so full of emotions too, I don't expect his forgiveness, after all, I just tore up his office while trying to kill him, I'll be lucky if he even keeps me alive after this, but then I feel his arms wrap around me in a comforting hold and I look up at him in surprise.

"Of course I forgive you. I did say you had a right to be mad. And you're not broken. You just have a few cracks. But that can easily be fixed. And it seems you've done some fixing up yourself." "You noticed my new look?" "How could I not? You've made yourself look even more beautiful now."

I blush with a giggle and the tears cease, making him smile as this is a good sign.

"There now. This is much better. Is it not?" "Yeah. I've missed this." "Me too."

As if nothing had happened between us, he begins stroking the back of my head and I nuzzle his neck, maybe this was something we needed, just the closeness of being with a like minded soul, if that is so, then I doubt any rage would stop this, we'd find a way to get this somehow.

"Have you been alright since we last met?" "I've been fine. You'd know this had you ever came down for a visit." "I couldn't." "Why not?" "Well, to be honest I was scared. After seeing you rush out in such hate and seeing the carnage you left behind. I figured you'd rip my head off." "Nah. I'm saving that for Mockingbird." "Heh...Another reason was, I was too busy." "Busy? Doing what? Watching our porn?" "No...Maybe sometimes. But really, I was busy. The old man died the other day." "He did?" "Yeah. It was really messy. The Wretched Egg killed him." "Oooh. Harshness." "But with him dead, you know what this means?" "Wait..."

He smirks with childish delight as my eyes widen.

"You lucky boy!" "That's right my Jabberwocky. This is officially my Wonderland now. Well...Our Wonderland." "Our?" "The inspection is almost here. When it's done, I want you here with me. Would you be willing to stand at my side again?" "Why Tamaki, I'm shocked you'd even ask such a thing."

I give his cheek a quick peck and he's stunned.

"I never left your side to begin with."

He smiles and his gentle stroking becomes that wondrous kneading he's so keen at doing.

"You truly are and always will be my favorite toy, Lynsie." "Speaking of toys. I got you a present." "Oh?"

This gets him to stop as he has to reach behind himself to get the box, its a small box, about as big as a roll of toilet-paper and just as wide, yet he rips it open like a rabid animal, I can't imagine how he looks on his birthday when he has lots of gifts before him.

But when he finds the prize inside, his eyes light up, as though all the bad things never were, he carefully holds up a highly detailed figurine and is dumbstruck.

"It's the Cheshire Cat." "Yep. That little beauty is one of many more to come." "Really?" "Yeah. I signed you up for the complete Wonderland set. One new figure every week till you have all 30." "There's more than 30 characters in Wonderland." "It's only covering the main cast, not the minor characters. You can be expect the next one soon." "Which will that one be?" "I don't know? There's a list that comes with that, but they're coming in random order. I swore Alice would be first." "Wow. I...I don't know what to say. Thank you." "I live to serve my King. Your happiness is my happiness and my happiness is yours." "That it is my sweet."

He puts the figure away in a cabinet for clear safety reasons and I recall something from earlier.

"Tamaki, guess what." "Huh?" "Genkaku saw the White Rabbit today." "He did?" "Yes sir. She broke his guitar before he could kill some loser." "Were you there?" "No. I was at the gym with Crow." "Oh?"

He comes back to sit on the front of his desk and pats the side for me to join him, which I do.

"What were you doing with Crow?" "Training. I have requested his help in making me stronger. And he has agreed." "Impressive. You're going to get all ripped when I'm not looking, naughty girl." "Heh...I don't know about ripped. Buff maybe, but not ripped. No one can get that way but Crow." "You know there's a rumor about him." "What's that?" "That his abs go all the way down to his member." "Damn!" "Now I have a question for you." "Shoot." "Why the hell was Genkaku shirtless and hard when he answered my call?" "Uh, better question. Why did you look down to see that he was?"

He blushes the deepest red and I laugh at his embarrassment.

"That wasn't funny." "Yes it is." "Answer the question. Why was he like that?" "Alright buzz kill...He was really upset about what happened to his guitar. I felt is necessary to help him in his time of need." "What did you do?" "I gave him a massage. And it made all his troubles melt away." "And that turned him on?" "For the most part, yes. But he really liked it when I bit him."

He eyes me funny.

"And why did you bite him?" "I was thirsty and he said it was cool." "Oh! That makes sense." "What did you think was the reason for his interesting state?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes. I'm curious as to what went through your head." "When I saw him like that. I thought he was doing what I did, only much worse." "You thought he was raping me? That's both sweet because of the concern, and shameful due to the lack of trust you hold to your other toys." "What? Can you blame me? My pretty doll is all alone in a den of psychos. How can I not think the worst?" "Awww...You're cute to care so much." "Of course I care. I love you, silly girl."

He kisses my cheek and I blush as I look at the floor with a foolish smile, a sudden noise behind us gets our attention and we see the video has rewound to the beginning, he quickly goes to shut it off but I stop him, I'm curious about this much to his amazement.

"Do you really want to see this?" "I want to see what happened. A part of me has been going nuts wondering what went down that day." "Okay. But only if you think you can really watch." "I've seen Yaoi and Hentai. I think I can handle watch you do me." "Fine. But don't go crazy after I've warned you." "Phft! Me, go crazy? Otaku please."

He chuckles as we turn around and sit fully on the desk to watch better, and I agree with him, it's odd that I would want to see this, especially with him, but I really am curious about this, and really, this is the only XXX video I'm willing to see.

It starts out rather normal, I'm pretty much dead to the world, fucked up from surgery and out cold on meds, the only reason this looks weird is that I'm not in a hospital, just a large seemingly empty room.

"When did you start filming this anyway?" "About an hour or two after Rei was done with you. I wanted to make sure you healed enough that the stitching won't rip." "So she wasn't there?" "Nope." "Thanks for the consideration." "You're welcome...Want a snack?" "Sure."

He merely leans over to get in a drawer and pulls out a bag of gummie worms.

"Sweet! Got any drinks in there too?" "Just juice-boxes." "That'll work."

Now we sit there watching this thing with candy and juice...Can this look any stranger...maybe?

He now moves into the frame and approaches my unconscious body laying on the operating table, he just looks at me, contemplating over what he's about to do and if he should even do it, but then a small sound, almost like a whimper leaves me and seals the door of fate.

"If it wasn't for that soft little sound, I might have just shut the camera off and walked away." "Really? It would've been that easy to avoid?" "It just sounded so cute. It tempted me to know what over sweet sounds I could hear from you." "Down, naughty boy. I am right here and can hear you." "Sorry."

He moves in closer, removing his tie and glasses, once at my side he slowly runs his hand over the length of my body, feeling over every curve I possess as to memorize me by touch, a shudder comes to him as he finds the string keeping the cover over me, and in a bold move, undoes it and throws the cover off like a magician revealing his assistant to say tah-dah.

"A bit brazen there weren't you?" "I figured if I was going to do it, I would get it over with quickly. My eyes were closed for a few seconds, so I made it a surprise when I saw you in all your glory." "I don't see the appeal of it. Sure, I've been getting more exercise. But I'm not what I would deem sexually attractive." "I beg to differ." "Thank you."

He gazes over me, consuming my being with his eyes, he gently feels the line of liquid stitching on my tummy and I squirm in what I would guess to be discomfort, but he sees this as a different sign all together, he reads this as a green light that somehow I accept and expect him even while I'm completely lights out, he begins to undress, just the top stuff for now, his suit jacket and dress shirt cast to the floor to leave his chest bare, and I have to admit, he's not bad looking.

"You look good there." "Oh?" "I'd place you somewhere between Crow and Genkaku. You're not ripped like Crow. But your kind of on Genkaku's level of physique, though not quite." "Okay, I get it. I'm not a muscled out strongman. But I still look good." "Agreed."

He climbs on top of me and leans in close to my face, one hand holds my cheek and the other traces my lips, slowly he bridges the gap between us and kisses me, a tender looking kiss, it almost looks like I'm kissing back, now that's skill, then the tenderness turns to passion and such hungry sounds escape him, it's almost too much, especially when he starts grinding his hips against my own.

"Someone's getting excited." "Him and me both." "What...Oh, come on dude?" "I can't help it. Be it this video or the memory, it turns me on." "Just don't wack off while I'm here." "I can do that."

His need now a high demand, the rest of his clothes are removed, stripped off of his pants, shoes, socks, and lastly underwear, which has me looking away much to his amusement.

"Ms. Prudish has returned." "Don't mock me." "I thought you said you could watch this?" "I can. It's just there are some things you never get used to." "Do you want me to turn it off?" "No-no. Just give me a minute to adjust." "Quick question. Am I big to you?" "How the hell would I know?! I don't look a people's junk all day." "I'd hope not. I want to be the only man you know so intimately." "I sense jealousy in your voice." "It's not jealousy. It's a promise." "Your possessiveness is adorable." "Thanks."

I'm there and naked, he's there and naked, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens next, he gets on me once more, moves my legs apart for him to get closer, and pauses suspensefully, just kneeling over me, then he breathes deep and makes a final move to be sure he's aimed right, then eases himself into me, and I can't hide the giggles seeping out of me.

"What's so funny?" "No offense. But you look ridiculous." "You try pushing a hard shaft into a tight almost impossible space, and then we'll see who looks funny. But really. I nearly exploded right there." "Did I?" "No. We lasted to the very end." "How long does this go on for?" "Maybe over ten minutes. It would've ended sooner, but I want you to get off with me." "Awww...Did we?" "Oh yes." "Awww!"

He moves slow at first, his hands gripping the table before holding my shoulders for better control, just his body gyrating into mine, he pants and moans as his desire builds, tiny almost inaudible noises leave me as he randomly thrusts but are silenced entirely when he claims my lips in the heat of his passion, a light stream of red gets my attention and I see the blood of my broken virginal seal seep to the floor.

"That had to hurt." "I assure you I was gentle. I wouldn't dare hurt you my dear." "I meant when you broke my hymen. I always heard that it was painful to tear." "Then it's a good thing you weren't able to feel it." "True. But I still wonder what it all felt like." "Well...We could always play again. I'm sure you'd be surprised by how good it feels." "Don't push your luck naughty boy." "Fair enough."

As the video goes on his pace increases, he seems to have gotten use to my body and now has more confidence in his actions, his face no longer has the look of inexperience, he looks as if he were to die that he would die with no regrets, he's lost in the troughs of indescribable pleasure, and something about this has a feeling going through me, one I'm not sure of, but that thought dies after a few moments later, he cries out in sheer ecstasy and nearly collapses on me.

"You can shut it off now. I've seen this part already." "Not yet. This is the best part."

His weak twitching arms manage to hold him up, but just barely, and he leans down to my face to kiss my lips in a sweet loving way.

"I love you Lynsie. My sweet little doll."

Now he shuts it off and turns to me with a warm smile.

"So, what did you think?" "I'm not sure really. I still don't like that you did that while I knocked out. But I'm glad you were the one to do it. Better to have been you than some stranger." "Then you're not mad at me?" "No. I'm not mad at you Tamaki. I can't be mad at my King and friend." "Awww..."

He scoops me into a hug and just have to I hug him back.

"Thank you for being so sweet." "You're very welcome, naughty boy."

He snickers and runs his hand through my hair, enjoying the peace it brings to be close with each other.

"I'm sorry about trashing your office." "It's okay. You can pay me back for everything you broke." "Sounds fair to me." "By the way. How did you get up here?" "I had a guard help me open the elevator." "What happened to the guard?" "He died in the line of duty." "Why did he die?" "Failure to follow orders. I mean. I highly doubt you would allow such a stupid Card to keep playing if he was weak enough to help a threatening Deadman." "Good girl." "I was just doing my part. Maintaining the balance of chaos we deem order. That is the role of the Jabberwocky." "You are so perfect..."

He gives me a quick kiss and holds me closer.

"I love you Lynsie. And always will."

Now this is something I admit to missing, Tamaki plays well with me and I enjoy the time we share together, he has a charm that has always had me ever since we met, but there's a problem now facing me here, Tamaki has fucked me and said that he loves me, yet at the same time, Genkaku hasn't fucked me and swears eternal devotion to me, both of them like me and I like them too, possibly even love, but this is a troubling thing to realize, love triangles never work out right, something always goes wrong and most of the time someone or more ends up dead, hopefully I can figure this out how to handle this new development before anything crazy happens...well...crazier.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Just so you know...

Jubjub bird: 'A desperate bird that lives in perpetual passion', according to the Butcher in Carroll's later poem The Hunting of the Snark. 'Jub' is an ancient word for a jerkin or a dialect word for the trot of a horse (OED). It might make reference to the call of the bird resembling the sound "jub, jub". I believe this fits Hibana to a T. Her passion is being a perfect lady and punishing those who she deems bad.

Bandersnatch: A swift moving creature with snapping jaws, capable of extending its neck. A 'bander' was also an archaic word for a 'leader', suggesting that a 'bandersnatch' might be an animal that hunts the leader of a group. This works well as while Mōzuri was wild child in the woods, he hunted hunters.

Royal Knave: Normally the Knave of Hearts, this has changed for the concept of the story. But in truth. The character is arrogant and tricky, and while following the Red Queen's every order, he is the only one capable of calming her dramatic mood swings, while doing things to fit his own benefit. This of course means nothing to my story as Shinagawa follows the Black King, but the personality seems to have stayed despite his new role. I think it works just fine.

Tah-dah! First up, I will thank my good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior_, for doing this for me, thank you my Otaku. Another nice long chapter for all to enjoy. This was a pain to come up with. Are the interactions believable? Keep in mind, no one is what would be considered sane. So some of this may be plausible on some point. I'm not how you'll all feel about the video part at the end, but fuck it, it needed to be done. And big shocker! Tamaki reveals his feelings. I'm just making this bizarre at this point aren't I? The Q&A side project is on it's way. Just give me time to get things together and I'm sure you'll love it. Well, till next time, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy your stay in Wonderland. Because once you come down the white rabbit's hole, there is no ever going back.


	16. Boredom and unrest, my old foes

**My Deadman Wonderland**

_**Boredom and unrest, my old foes****.**_

(I do not own anything of the awesomely sick manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, that credit belongs to the talented writer Jinsei Kataoka and illustrator Kazuma Kondou, the only thing I own is my OC, the now dead Puffin and Pigeon, and a few other Deadmen I've made up for filler, also, the first song is Satellite by Rise Against, the second song is Riot by Three days Grace, the third song is Lady So Divine by Shinedown, and the forth song is Into the Night by Santana-featuring Chad Kroeger of Nickleback, lyrics will be in italics.)

**Previously on My Deadman Wonderland:**

He snickers and runs his hand through my hair, enjoying the peace it brings to be close with each other.

"I'm sorry about trashing your office." "It's okay. You can pay me back for everything you broke." "Sounds fair to me." "By the way. How did you get up here?" "I had a guard help me open the elevator." "What happened to the guard?" "He died in the line of duty." "Why did he die?" "Failure to follow orders. I mean. I highly doubt you would allow such a stupid Card to keep playing if he was weak enough to help a threatening Deadman." "Good girl." "I was just doing my part. Maintaining the balance of chaos we deem order. That is the role of the Jabberwocky." "You are so perfect..."

He gives me quick kiss and holds me closer.

"I love you Lynsie. And always will."

Now this is something I admit to missing, Tamaki plays well with me and I enjoy the time we share together, he has a charm that has always had me ever since we met, but there's a problem now facing me here, Tamaki has fucked me and said that he loves me, yet at the same time, Genkaku hasn't fucked me and swears eternal devotion to me, both of them like me and I like them too, possibly even love, but this is a troubling thing to realize, love triangles never work out right, something always goes wrong and most of the time someone or more ends up dead, hopefully I can figure this out how to handle this new development before anything crazy happens...well...crazier.

* * *

I hang out with Tamaki for a bit longer, catching up and cleaning the mess I made chasing him.

He finds and points out whatever I might have broke, and I pay him what I owe.

Which isn't a lot really, things were mostly danged up and not busted, that shocked the hell out of us both, but it was also a big relief.

Afterwards, when all was said and done, I do get a parting gift from my King just before I leave him for the night, I tell him of the new tricks my bracelet does and with some careful persuasion, better known as begging with a slight ego boosting remark, gets him to add his info to my bracelet's list, so now I can maintain a watch over him as he has been doing to me, fair is fair is it not?

With such things taken care of, we say our goodnights and part ways for the night, heading down the elevator, I check my watch to see how long I might be in trouble for if by some chance that Genkaku has awoken, to my shock it's only 10:07 pm, hardly any time has gone by, no way he woke so soon, but it's still too early for me to clock out for the night, boredom is starting to rear its ugly head.

Getting off of the elevator, I decide to do something to kill boredom before it screws me over, I will do something I haven't done in a very long while, I will pay a visit to all those poor souls at the bar.

It's time to visit Scar Chain.

It's been some time since I saw the few normal people I actually get along with, Nagi is always a treat to be with, I know exactly why Genkaku finds him of so much interest, Karako is the only cool chick around that isn't nuttier than me, Kosugi may be a bartender but he listens better than a professional therapist, and of course there's Rokuro, I miss that neck snapping super-calculating genius.

Now standing outside the door, I can't help but wonder, should I walk in all normal, or do I barge in all freaky in hopes of getting a good scare out of them, but if it's too scary, I might get my ass whooped, guess I have to be normal, lame, and so I open the door.

"S'up everybody! Did you miss me?"

I'm met not with the sound of welcome, but with stunned silence, it appears the rumor Senji spoke of has worked its way down to them, and I would make a snappy witty retort to such a reaction, but I'm too struck by what I see in front of me at this very moment.

For there at the bar, is little Ganta, that's unexpected, sure, but there, sitting by his side and clearly enjoying an over the top ice-cream sundae, is the object of the King's death wish and killer of Genkaku's guitar, the White Rabbit herself, just there as if to visually taunt me.

My eyes are glued to this girl and a voice in my head is going insane, it whispers softly but says such dark things, it wants me to do right by the top men in my life, it utters chants of her death by my hands, to leave her weak and bring her before them so that they deliver the finishing blow...do it...Do it...Do It...DO IT!

"Lynsie? Is that you?"

The touching sound of Nagi's voice snaps me from the voice's call and I quickly put on an innocent smile.

"Hi all. How have you been?" "Lynsie? Where have you been? We thought you were dead." "You really think I, of all Deadmen, would die off so quickly? Please. How can ye of little faith think such a thing of me? For shame, my friends." "Yep. It's her alright." "True. Only the Vampire Finch talks like that." "She looks different?" "Lynsie. Can I have a word with you for a moment?" "Sure thing Black Bird."

Rokuro pulls me off to a corner and puts his arm around my neck in a huddle, which looks rather cozy to the onlookers around us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" "What? Can't I come visit my buddy? It's been ages since I last saw you." "I've been busy. You know. Getting things ready for the extermination." "And that means I can't come by, why?" "You're an Undertaker. If they find out that you're working for the Promoter, I can't do anything to help you." "Who says they'll find out? I'm only here to tire myself out. Or till that albino leaves. Then I can make some dreams come true." "What are you talking about?" "Tamaki wants that girl dead, and so does Genkaku. I've been tasked to fulfill these wishes." "Not now you're not." "But this is a once in a lifetime chance. And I really want to kill her." "No." "Please?" "I'm not changing my mind." "You're cruel boy." "Don't be cross with me. You'll get your chance very soon." "Honest?" "Would I lie to you?" "Heh-heh...I'm surrounded by such naughty boys...And I like it."

He smirks and messes with my hair playfully as we return to the group.

"So, Ganta...You stepping up and joining the big boys?" "Not exactly." "And who's your pretty little girlfriend?"

He blushes and gets bashfully defensive.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend. This is Shiro. I told you about her when we first met, remember?" "Ah, yes. The white flower that somehow grows within these cold and careless walls. It's nice to finally meet you."

She pauses from eating her sundae and grins childishly.

"Shiro is happy to meet you too."

Okay, she speaks in the third person, that's not strange at all.

"How old are you sweety?" "Shiro is 15." "What? You're older than me?" "You're only 14 Ganta?" "The noob is an oddball even in this place." "We all have our quirks. But that is what makes us so unique." "Well spoken Lynsie. But would you be so kind as to tell us what happened to you."

I smirk and sit back on a stool, Kosugi is a mind-reader as he hands me a glass of cola.

"Thanks Kosy." "I really wish you didn't call me that." "But it suits you so well."

He sighs in defeat and I take a big swig before looking at the group before me.

"Gather round boys and girls. For I have a story to tell. It's not a good one, but still so very true."

I take another swig as they get comfortable.

"It was not so long ago, that in the dead of night, a monster paid me a visit. It came fast and without warning. I was abducted from my bed. Taken to a place I knew not. A blindfold kept me lost, but I know all too well the horror that befell me. The monster did many a bad thing to me. Things that I will not utter aloud or ever. Things that will one day, make me snap into the bloodiest of all rage induced killing sprees the world has ever witnessed! But I'm okay for now. Time meant nothing in that state. I was only freed when the monster grew bored. It was then that I was rescued in these cold halls and given aid to my wounds. But there I met another monster. One who pretends to help, then takes bits of you away in pleasure. This monster, while healing me, stole parts from me. And in so, I can no longer create new life. And so now you see what is the new version of me. One that has suffered and been remade to better adapt to the dangers that lurk around every corner. Meet me. Vampire Finch 2.0 style."

There is a thick air left from my story, one of sorrow and apathy, I'm actually starting to enjoy telling this made up story, it allows me to be creative, to play with words, to mess with their heads.

"Shiro's confused. Are there really monsters here?" "Oh yes, little one. Terrible monsters roam this world." "But Shiro's been here forever and hasn't seen any monster. What do they look like?" "That's the truly scary part. They look just like normal everyday people. That's why they're so dangerous. Because your eyes see a smiling face, and not the beast that rests behind it."

She shivers lightly...That's right little girl, there be monsters all around you, and one is sitting so close to you that I can already taste the fear swimming in your veins...You will be mine very soon rabbit.

"But enough with that. I came by to have a good time. Is now a good time to party?" "I don't know about partying. But you're more than welcome to have fun." "Thanks Nagi. You're the man."

He blushes faintly and I bounce off the stool to go over to the karaoke machine, I never use the sing-along part, I'm great at remembering lyrics and even better at it when the music is playing, so I'm in a groovy mood and I know Rokuro is trying to get things going with Scar Chain, so maybe a little punk rock will help set the vibe for the up and coming future.

"_You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame. You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays. You won't know your worth now son, until you take a hit. And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it...That's why we won't back down, we won't run and hide! Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny! I'm passing over you like a satellite, so catch me if I fall! That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines! But at night we're conspiring by candlelight! We are the orphans of the American dream, so shine your light on me...You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has. You can't understand what lays ahead, if you don't understand the past. You'll never learn to fly now, 'til you're standing at the cliff. And you can't truly love until you've given up on it...That's why we won't back down, we won't run and hide! Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny! I'm passing over you like a satellite, so catch me if I fall! That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines! But at night we're conspiring by candlelight! We are the orphans of the American dream, so shine your light on me...She told me that she never could face the world again. So I offered up a plan...We'll sneak out while they sleep, and sail off in the night. We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives. When we're gone we'll stay gone. Out of sight, out of mind. It's not too late, we have the rest of our lives. We'll sneak out while they sleep! (We have the rest of our lives) And sail off in the night! We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives! (We have the rest of our lives) When we're gone we'll stay gone! Out of sight, out of mind! (We have the rest of our lives) It's not too late, we have the rest of our lives! The rest of our lives...Because we won't back down. We won't run and hide. Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny. I'm passing over you like a satellite. So catch me if I fall. That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines. But at night we're conspiring by candlelight. We are the orphans of the American dream. So shine your light on me. (shine your light on me) Because we won't back down! We won't run and hide! Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny! I'm passing over you like a satellite! 'Cause these are the things that we can't deny now! This is a life that you can't deny us now!"_

I am met with awe and applause, in a simple song, I have expressed all that Scar Chain represents, that though we may act like prisoners, doesn't mean we like it or will stay as such for the rest of our lives, duh, I'm not speaking of myself in this group, I actually like it here, but damn can I act the part.

"My fellow Deadmen...Do you want more? Do you want me to rock your world with another song?" "Hell yeah!" "Sing it loud V.F.!" "Bring the noise." "Than I shall give you one last taste for the night."

I pick another song and again, it's what I consider punk rock, but as it's loading up, I can't help but notice Nagi and Ganta chatting it up...What could they be talking about...Oh well, it's song time.

"_If you feel so empty. So used up, so let down. If you feel so angry. So ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one. Refusing to back down. You're not the only one. So get up...Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot...If you feel so filthy. So dirty, so fucked up. If you feel so walked on. So painful, so pissed off. You're not the only one. Refusing to go down. You're not the only one. So get up...Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot...If you feel so empty! So used up, so let down! If you feel so angry! Just get up! Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot...Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot!"_

I shut the thing off and bow.

"Thank you Scar Chain, I love you, and goodnight!"

I can't help feeling proud of my singing, it's one of the few times where my odd vocals shine in a light that all deem positive, I can hit pitches that rival virtuosos, high notes like opera singers and low notes like death-metal frontmen, if it's in a song, I can mimic it and people will enjoy it.

"That was beautiful Lynsie. You have a an angel's voice." "If I didn't know better, I would swear you were flirting with me Nagi." "A compliment is a light flirt. But if you take it that way, I don't mind. So long as you understand that I found your songs pleasant." "I did. And I thank you."

He smiles and Rokuro leans next to my ear.

"Those were interesting songs you picked." "Glad you noticed. And you're quite welcome." "Be careful if you're trying to help me." "I can fend for myself. But your concern is touching." "When you're ready to go, do you mind if I escort you?" "I'd like that Black Bird. It would give us a chance to catch up."

He smirks and I do too, till the lights cut off and Karako sets up a projector while everybody gathers round for whatever the hell is going on.

"Okay people, listen up. Because this is the plan and we can't afford to make any screw ups."

This is getting interesting, I'm surprised they're doing this now while there are non-memebers in the room, as far as I know, I'm not a member and neither is Ganta, Shiro, or this dude that's fucked up and passed out on the floor.

I wonder how he got that way?

"We all know this won't be easy. But the real fight starts the week the inspection team comes. During that time there won't be any brutal shows on the inner or outer layers of DW. They've gotta show a pure and innocent prison to the inspectors. That's when we'll strike." "A jailbreak assault plan..."

Typical and so predictable, I expected better from these people...That's when Nagi stands there with Karako, being the leader and all.

"Our first and last operation will be a Deadman mass prison break."

Boring...Where's the creativity, where's the skill, where's the stuff that makes me give a shit as to what you're talking about?

"...The plan has two goals. The take over of G-block's control room. And the securing of the materials elevator. 5 minutes before we start, we will activate the emergency alarms in strategic locations. From there, we'll take advantage of the confusion, split into two groups and begin the operation. We have made arrangements with a member of the inspection team. He will handle Promoter Tamaki and the DW outer gate."

Oh really...I bet Tamaki would love to hear all about this...Yes he would.

The sound of Rokuro suddenly cracking his neck gets to me, so to ease whatever stress he might have, I bring my hands up behind him and start rubbing, much to his surprise yet content.

"The key to this operation would be the Undertakers. Won't it be a problem if they get in the way."

No shit...I could kill you all if I wanted to.

"Under...?" "Yes Ganta, you just met them today." "Huh?" "Among the worst criminals where rehabilitation has been deemed impossible. There are a select few who survive the special 'correctional' programs. And they make up Promoter Tamaki's enforcement group...The anit-Deadman corps, Undertaker."

You're far too kind Nagi dear, flattery will get you everywhere.

"That monk...That's why the Branch of Sin didn't work!"

Rokuro gags slightly when I grip him with wide eyes and he knows why I'm reacting this way, they aren't supposed to know about the Worm Eater, and they take such a statement with as much shock as I did.

"What?" "The branch didn't work?!" "They've been trained to fight against Deadmen, but they've found a way to nullify us too?!" "Eh...Earlier..." "I was looking at Yoh's injuries. Is this true?" "I didn't get a good look either. If it's true then we're in trouble." "Rokuro! You still have that recording?"

I look at Rokuro with that 'we're so fucked' look, but he just gives me the 'just relax' look and turns around in his seat to work on a computer.

"If you mean the one that I hacked from the G-block camera, then...yes."

He plays a recoding from the laundry room at 15:08 or 3:08 pm, it shows Ganta shooting a blood-bullet at Genkaku, the bullet comes at him, but the monk merely moves his head to the side and the shot misses.

"Wha?!"

Ganta is in disbelief while I and the others are filled with relief.

"Whew! You were just seeing things, huh. Were you drinking or something?" "That'd be you." "Hey!"

Rokuro is a very talented editor, he would do well in Hollywood or Politics, but poor Ganta doesn't seem to be buying this clip like all the others, stubborn little brat.

"That can't...I...He really..." "Haa...I told you we couldn't trust him."

Go on Black Bird, work your tricky magic on all these foolish souls.

"Even if this kid did join Scar Chain he'd be of no use to us. There's no reason to tell him the plan either." "C'mon Rokuro. Don't pick on the kid." "Though it's none of my business. I have to side with Rokuro on this. But not for the same reason. Ganta is still so young. There are reasons why no army allows 14 year old's in their ranks. He's just a kid."

That did it for him, the kid's annoyance bomb goes off and the White Rabbit can tell.

"Ganta?" "I didn't even say if I'd join Scar Chain or not! You're all so carefree I can't tell what you are thinking! I'm outta here!" "Tch...Hey wait..."

Ganta pays the others no mind and collects the unconscious dude called Yoh.

"Let's go Shiro!"

The girl is confused but follows the boy out all while still snacking on her treat, leaving behind an awkward tension.

"Hey, is that okay? It'll be bad if he blabs the plan." "Nagi?" "It's fine. I'll go talk to him. But for now, I think he should sleep on what he's seen. Maybe then he'll see things more clearly."

I can't help but to snicker to myself, such drama and intrigue, now this is entertaining.

"You ready to go?"

Rokuro put his hand on my shoulder so I look at my watch and see it's now 11:32 pm.

"Yeah, it's time I got back. I've killed my boredom for now and have nothing further to do. It's not like I can go rabbit hunting at the moment." "No. But you will get your chance later. I'll fix it up for you." "Sweet."

We slip away while the others are distracted by thoughts and things, with such poor observation skills, I'm surprised any of them are still around, especially Wakabayashi who is bound to a wheelchair.

"Their plan is pointless." "I know. But it wouldn't be much fun if we just killed them all in one quick blow. Where's the sport in that?" "You get a kick out of murder, don't you?" "I might. Is that a problem?" "No. Not really. I just wanted to know if my hunch was right." "By the way. Why were you rubbing my neck earlier?" "You looked so tense. I figured it would help you relax. Why? Was I bothering you?" "No-no. I liked it. It felt nice." "Glad you enjoyed it." "Could you do it again?" "As we're walking?" "That's not a problem is it?" "Not at all."

I use one hand to hold his neck and begin to massage around his collar, earning me a pleasing smile and delighted sigh from him.

"Mmmm...Yeah...Now this is nice."

I snicker at his foolishness and just continue to make him happy as we walk, he's such a silly hare, I can only guess what brought him to this Wonderland, but I'm glad he is, I can use all the company I can get.

It isn't long till we reach the doors to Undertaker HQ and it is here that we are to part ways for the time being.

"It was good to see you again Black Bird. You really should come by more often." "I'll try. But I can't guarantee anything. Especially when the ball starts rolling." "Yeah-yeah. I know. Still. This was fun." "That it was...You have a great voice." "Would you believe I only did one year of school chorus?" "Only one?" "I tried to keep going, but the program was killed off after the first year." "Shame. I bet you would've been fantastic." "Oh stop. Now you're just being corny." "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes with a smirk.

"I'm not stupid Rokuro. I've been through too much to still be blind when someone begins to flirt with me." "You think I'm flirting with you?" "Pretty much." "Heh...Hate to tell you this. But I'm not flirting with you." "Oh really?" "None of that is what I would call flirting." "And what exactly is flirting to you?"

He smirks and slowly walks, literally, walks his hand along my arm like you see in cheesy old cartoons.

"Now...If I was to flirt with you. I'd be a bit cautious, yet blunt with what my intentions are." "Is this an example? Because it's rather weak." "Yes and no. This is me doing the first part. Testing the water to see if it's safe." "Is it?" "I believe so." "Okay...And how do you plan to do the last part?" "Like this."

His hand having made its way up to my shoulder, he take hold and pulls me against him, pressed closer than I was expecting from him and his face mere inches from mine, my eyes widen as he just gazes at me, studying my reaction and how he has messed with me, and from the glint in his eyes, he is pleased.

"This, Lynsie, is my way of flirting. Do you approve?" "I think so." "Fine. And how do you flirt?" "Wha..." "How do you show your interest in someone?"

I'm still confused but not from his question, he has me still held to him and the blood is rushing to my cheeks as proof to the affect of such a thing...But I do have an answer for him, one I'm not sure he like me to demonstrate with him.

"I don't think I should do that." "Come on. Be fair with me. I showed you my way, the least you can do is show me yours." "It's not normal." "I won't mind." "It may hurt a little." "So long as it doesn't ruin me, I'll be fine." "Okay. But remember, I did warn you." "I'll be fine." "Very well...Close your eyes."

Unlike with Genkaku, Rokuro does this without hesitation and it gets to me for some reason, does he trust me this much, or is he just curious as to what I could be doing, either way he's left himself vulnerable to me, it teases that dark side I have, it makes me...thirsty.

Not wanting to kill him, I move in slow to bite into his nice slender neck and his eyes shoot open as he grips me from the sudden chomp, and even more unlike Genkaku, Rokuro tries to pry me off, but it's too late now, I'm latched on and enjoying his flavor.

Such a unique tang he has, very pleasant, kind of makes me think of wine, I find this odd seeing as I've never tasted wine before, how bizarre, yet I do like his taste, I'm placing him in my top 5 list that's for sure.

He tries to stop me, he tries to make me cease, he tries, but then, he stops, the tension of his body relaxes, and a delirious groan escapes him as his grip increases, but this is not for keeps, I release him much to his disappointment.

"W-why'd you stop?" "Because. That was a flirt, and nothing more. If you want another shot at feeling my fangs, then you should come by more often. I only bite the ones I care for." "Oh...Well. It felt good either way." "Silly boy..."

I mess up his hair and start to open the door, but pause for a second.

"By the way..." "Yeah?" "You taste good."

He blushes shyly and looks away as I snicker.

"Goodnight Rokuro." "Oh, uh. Goodnight Lynsie."

I go inside and notice only some of the Foot Soldiers are still doing things, no one else seems to be awake, so I check what they're up to, might as well do that before going to bed.

"Anything new fellas?" "We're almost done with the Chief's guitar." "Really?" "We'd actually had been done earlier, but we've hit an interesting point." "Such as?" "You said to fix it and make it better." "Yeah?" "Well...That's sorta evolved into two guitars." "Explain this." "See this one here..."

They show me a nearly complete aqua version of Genkaku's original red Nirvana.

"This one will be like the first one in every way. But this one can be split into two machine guns which shoot actual bullets, instead of its normal compressed air bullets." "Killer. He'll love this. But what about that one."

I point to the still in the making black Nirvana on a different worktable.

"This one, will be the improved version." "How will it be better than this one?" "This one will be powerful enough to be able to shoot a hole through a full grown Human's body." "Damn! Scar Chain is going to be renamed Swiss Cheese after that thing gets through with them. Good job guys." "We try." "And we don't want to die." "Death, always a great motivator." "Can you lot do this for me? Don't tell him about the black one. When it's done, just give it to me." "Why?" "I want to surprise him. Duh!" "Oh..." "Oh! Quick question. What happened to the original guitar?" "We did what we could. But it was pointless." "We took any workable parts and incorporated them into the new ones." "So where is it?" "We just put the leftovers over there."

The point to a wastebasket and my eyes widen in a glare.

"You threw it away? Like it was trash?" "It is trash. It's broken and useless." "Just like your skull."

In a flash the soldier falls down dead, a hole pierced clean into his head, and the only evidence to the murder weapon and killer is a single tendril draining blood from deep in his brain.

"If you wish to continue living. Pray...Pray and beg for forgiveness. Apologize for the sin of desecrating such a holy artifact."

They just watch as I collect the remains of Nirvana and I growl at them for not moving.

"Did I fucking stutter?! Take five minutes and go think about what you failed to realize..."

Another soldier drops dead, a tendril in their chest, that then rips out the soldier's heart and squeezes it to mush.

"Go pray. Or die. The choice is yours."

They stop whatever that they were doing and bolt away in fear, for very good reason of course, for there is no greater terror that ones own damnation, Genkaku taught me that, and now I shall pay him my respects and deliver unto him the remnants of his fallen helper.

Sneaking into Genkaku's room, I arrange the guitar bits on top of his dresser and light a few candles along with some incense, giving a moment of silent memory to the instrument that enchanted me thanks to his masterful skill.

"Lynsie...What are you burning?"

Genkaku stirs, but remains laying down, and I go to his side on the bed.

"It's okay Azuma. I just set up Nirvana to go peacefully to Heaven." "But I thought you said they were fixing it?" "They are. It's being reborn even now. But the old body has passed from this earthly plain. Tomorrow, a phoenix will emerge to join you. This I promise." "Mmmm..."

He rubs my arm slowly, his eyes still closed, yet smiling.

"You truly are a benevolent and loving goddess, Lynsie. Thank you."

I smile as I lay down beside him and kiss his forehead.

"Sweet dreams my Azuma. Fortune smiles its favor on us and the flowers of happiness are starting to bloom. Tomorrow will be a glorious day for us. I can feel it in my soul."

He chuckles lightly and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me against him and holding on with his lock like grip, as I cuddle up to him for a goodnight's rest.

"Pleasant dreams Lynsie. My goddess." "Sweet dreams Azuma. My Ultra Buddhist Priest."

And with that we go silent, letting the night lay final claim to us so that we may enter another world.

A magical yet familiar world, the world of dreams and fantasy, where anything can and will happen.

* * *

The next morning is rather dull, the most interesting and exciting thing to happen was helping Gekaku perform a service for his old Nirvana, after that, boredom came crashing down with relentless force.

The Foot Soldiers just do whatever the hell they usually do, be it menial work, weapons detail, info gathering, utility maintenance, combat practice, or just taking a break, they make me bored just looking at them.

Mōzuri, I think is in his room, what does he do in there all day?

It's ridiculous, he's hardly ever out of there.

Then again, he is a bear, he loves his cozy cave and must have a really good reason for going out of it.

Shinagawa watched me for a while, I think he's slowly going insane because he can't touch me, too bad so sad, but he leaves to do his patrol of the Undertaker territory when he can't take it anymore, I almost feel bad for him, to be tempted so strongly yet unable to do a thing, but I did say almost, and almost is nothing at all.

Hibana is doing her timely schoolwork, I've never seen such a productive kid before, I hated school, sometimes with a horrible passion, but whatever her mother did to 'perfect' this girl, it's made her into a seriously scary robot, I have to mind my manners most of the time when I'm around her, she bitches at me that I'm not 'lady like' if she sees me doing something she deems wrong, but as an adult, she does treat me with respect, that I appreciate.

Genkaku and me, we just end up on the couch and try to numb our senses with some mindless unadulterated TV violence, but after the first hour, all decent programming goes out the window and boredom comes in.

"This sucks! There isn't shit on TV." "Why would you want to watch poo-poo?" "It's a figure of speech little lady." "I don't get it?" "You will when you get older." "If you say so." "I hate this. I can't stand the stillness of mundane boredom. I need to keep my mind on something." "You need a distraction. Something to ease your troubles." "I'm not troubled. Just bored." "We could go visit Owl?" "Nah. We can't do that. Rokuro is working to guide the flies closer to their doom and shouldn't be messed with." "Damn. I wanted to see how Owl was doing." "He's fine. I checked on him last night." "Oh? You went to see Owl without me?" "You were sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you." "Fine. I'll let this slide. But only this one time." "Fair enough. But what is there to do now?" "You could play a game?"

Hibana gets our attention.

"A game?" "What kind of game?" "That's up to you. I can't do all the work. I'm doing my own. Why don't you both do some. It isn't fun, but you won't be bored."

We just look at each other blackly.

"That sounds stupid." "But the game idea sounds interesting." "But what to play?" "I have an idea." "And what's that song bird?" "Let me put it this way. I have three words for you..."

I playfully punch his shoulder and bound off the couch.

"Tag! You're it."

It takes him a moment to register what just happened, but when it hits him, he wastes no time in chasing after me.

"You are so mine!"

This is the oddest and most childish thing one can witness inside a jail.

Two mid-20 adults, just running around and playing, it's madness and yet cute, if only I had a camera, I'd love to have pictures of this.

He chases me all around HQ like I have the antidote to the poison he has, it's the opposite of my chase with Tamaki, this game won't lead to or end in violence, this is merely just a game for fun, and fun it is, we laugh and sort of hunt each other, all while annoying little Hibana, it's a win-win situation.

We bound about the room willy-nilly, till he manages to guide me into the prayer room and locks the door behind him, effectively trapping me within the confines of this space.

"Nowhere left to run Lynsie. Why not end this now?" "You underestimate me Azuma. How foolish."

Using my tendrils, I scale up the walls and cling to the ceiling, doing a lovely impersonation of a spider.

"Now then. What where you saying about having nowhere left to go?" "Cute. But you're still stuck in here with me. And if I catch you, it's game over." "You may be bigger than me. But there's no way in hell that you can reach me from the floor." "Oh, but my sweet song bird. It isn't me who's going to get you. You are the one who is going to come to me."

I look at him funny.

"And why would I want to surrender?"

He smirks teasingly.

"Because I have something you want." "And that would be what exactly?" "This..."

He opens his arms to me and smiles as I just stare.

"A hug?" "You know you want it." "You're insane." "And you love it." "That I do." "Then come down. Come to your Uber Monk."

He beckons me with a tease, his hands calling out, begging for a touch, the look on his face, enticing and warm, damn, he's so adorable...Curse him for being so lovable!

"Say please."

He smirks, knowing full well he has me under his charm.

"Please...My goddess."

I move over to be above him and drop from on high, to which he catches me, and chuckles as he holds me against him.

"See. I told you you'd come to me." "You cheated." "How?" "You played on my feelings for you." "But you did want to come to me. Didn't you?" "...Yeah."

I nuzzle into his neck and he sits us down, he's in the lotus position and I'm nestled on his pretzeled legs, one of his arms encircles my waist while his other hand rubs affectionately along my back, my arms have settled around his neck and my nuzzling has gain a bit more strength, much to his interest.

"Mmmm...My goddess..." "Hmmm..." "May I be so lucky as to enjoy your favor?"

He wants that now, do I really make his blood boil so strongly, hmmm...This gives me an idea, a very naughty and vengeful idea, heh-heh-heh-heh, pay back time for making me lose our game.

"I'm not really in the mood for such things."

His face goes pale in shock.

"You...You're not in the mood? But you love drinking me." "I just don't feel like it right now. Sorry." "Well, uh...Is there anything I can do to help?" "Like what?" "I don't know? You tell me. Name your wish and I'll make it so. I'll do anything and everything!"

Okay, now he sounds desperate...This is working out very well.

"Hmmm...Well you could do something for me." "Yes, yes. What is it? Tell me!" "Calm down my boy. I'll tell you...Remember how I helped you the other day. Remember? The massage."

He smirks and presses his brow to my own.

"I will bring your body to peace and release your chi in ways that will leave you floating." "That sounds absolutely delightful. You won't disappoint me, will you?" "Never my goddess. Never."

He tugs on my shirt and waits for me to give him permission before slowly removing it, then lays me down so I'm on my stomach and he kneels over me like I did with him, only for his own reasons, he disrobes and gives it to me as a pillow to be more comfortable, he really is trying to build up my favor and interest...how cute.

Gently he puts his hands on my shoulders and starts to knead tenderly in ways that have me paralyzed, for not only is he loosening up every muscle he touches, he sends pleasurable impulses through every nerve as he knows where specific chakra pressure points are and how to manipulate them, he literally has me melting beneath him.

I purr with the deepest of content as I begin to writhe under him, this only pleases him and he leans in close by my ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself my goddess?" "It feels so good."

I sound drunk, and I kind of am, I'm intoxicated off his skilled rubbing.

"I'm glad you find me so well. But this is only the start of my work. I'm far from done in pleasing you. My goddess."

He kisses my cheek and I shudder with unknown want for more of him.

"_In an earthquake, in main space. Where I fell into you. In a starlight, you look so bright. You eclipse the moon. On a highway, just today. That's where I saw you. It was music from a distance. Burning proof...She's here to rescue me. Clear my mind, and set me free. If it's dark, she still shines. A masterpiece made by design. She's here to rescue me. Stain my mind with make believe. If it's dark, she still shines. She's my lady, so divine. Lady so divine, come and change my mind. Lady so divine! When the waves break, and the soul shake. Wreckage from the night. On a mountain is a story. Told a thousand times. Of a garden, and a bed there. Made to rest our eyes. There's a comfort to a softness. That will not be denied...She's here to rescue me. Clear my mind, and set me free. If it's dark, she still shines. A masterpiece made by design. She's here to rescue me. Stain my mind with make believe. If it's dark, she still shines. She's my lady, so divine. Lady so divine, come and change my mind. Lady so divine...The midnight sun, she saves me. From what I've become! The midnight sun, she saves me. From what I have done! What I have done...She's here to rescue me. Clear my mind, and set me free. If it's dark, she still shines. A masterpiece made by design. She's come to rescue me. Stain my mind with make believe. If it's dark, she still shines. She's my lady, so divine. Divine! Divine! Divine! She's my lady so divine. Divine! She's my lady so divine. Lady so divine, come and change my mind. Lady so divine!"_

That was touching, I think I'm gonna...Yeah...I'm crying, that was just so sweet.

"Lynsie? Why are you crying?" "That was beautiful."

He smiles and clears some of the tears away with kisses.

"I have another song for you my sweet. Do you want me to sing it?" "Please do."

He nods and carefully turns me over, now I'm on my back and we're locked eye to eye.

"_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see. How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance. Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang, a-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And the voices rang like the angels sang. Singing, a-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And we danced on into the night! And we danced on into the night...Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place. You could tell how we felt from the looks on our face. We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes. No room left to move in between you and I. We forgot where we were and we lost track of time. And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night. A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And the voices rang like the angels sang. Singing, a-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And we danced on into the night! And we danced on into the night... Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see. How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance. Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang, a-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And the voices rang like the angels sang. Singing, a-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And we danced on into the night! A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And the voices rang like the angels sang. Singing, a-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a. And we danced on into the night!"_

I smile as he gazes at me after such wonderful ballads, his efforts were to make me want to give him my affection, to have me so pleased that I would want to play our favorable game of somewhat violence...He has succeeded...Without warning I reach up and bite into his neck, making him gasp in both surprise and arousal.

"Yes...The goddess smiles on me...Bite harder Lynsie...Drink me...I want you to claim me completely."

Damn it man, don't tempt me, ironic that a holy man is trying to corrupt me with temptation, but hell if he isn't good at it.

He leans back and then falls over as I sink my teeth deeper into him, his warm life-essence draining down my throat, hearty moans call from his need and his body tenses under the strain of such building want, it is only a matter of time before we are each unable to fight back such feelings and give in to them, but for now, things are just so heated that it's nearly painful.

I take my time with him, drinking ever so slowly, torturing him as he loves this, his hands find perch on my hips, clasping them in a fiercely possessive way, which can only mean one thing, that certain part of him is growing and making itself known to me, and is the only reason I manage to pull away from his wonderfully delicious throat.

"You really like it when I drink you huh?" "That would be a big understatement." "So I feel." "Wha?"

He looks down in between us and notices that which always shows up when we get together like this.

"You know that means I love being with you." "I know. And I love being with you too." "But does that mean you love me?" "The same can be asked about you kind sir." "Fine. I'll admit it. I am in love with a very wonderful goddess. One I wish to worship. One I would lay my life down for if I have to. I give my heart to you my song bird. I love you Lynsie."

He says that with full confidence and no hesitation, causing my brain to shut down completely, sure, Tamaki told me this, but he said it after he had taken that which I held dear, but Genkaku has said it to me without taking a damn thing from me, I'm in awe and confusion all at the same time.

"Well?" "What?" "This is the part where you tell me how you feel." "Oh. Uh...Can I get back to you on that?"

He eyes me funny.

"Is something wrong?" "No. Nothing's wrong." "Than why are you so nervous?" "I'm not nervous!"

I snap for no reason and am immediately ashamed of myself, I'm so conflicted, I don't know what to do, how to register this, what should I feel, what's my next move, damn it, I don't know what to do?!

"Lynsie? Are you okay?" "I'm sorry..." "Huh?" "I'm sorry, Azuma. I am so very flawed."

I get off of him and quickly put my shirt back on as he tries to understand what's going on.

"Wait. What are you doing?" "Forgive me!"

I bolt away and out of the room, he calls out to me, but I leave HQ all together, I know not where I'm going and I don't care, all I know is that I must go, I must get far away, I must avoid the shame, the humiliation, the guilt, I will not have him look upon me like this, like a damnable fool, how I hate myself right now.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, life has been testing me in ways I would rather not say. I give thanks to my very good friend and Beta reader _lunamirrior_, for doing this for me, thank you my Otaku. I give fair warning my friends and readers. Things in my world have been crazy and not in a good way. It has been affecting my desire to write stories. I will try to keep things at the rate you know me for, but I can't guarantee this. The side project is still in the design phase, but it may be the thing that restarts my writing fire. I thank you all for reading and understanding this. I promise this isn't the end. We're far from that. But till next time, I'll see you all in Wonderland, where things make way more sense.


	17. Not a chapter

**I'm sorry to all of my readers.**

To all of my readers.

I am sorry.

At the moment, I am struck with the deadly writers block and don't know when it will leave me.

I do wish to contiue my stories.

I honestly do.

But my head is flatline on ideas.

Give me some more time to let the gears of my mind be oiled. and we'll see what happens.

I do feel bad about this.

But please, have faith.

I shall return.

This I swear.


End file.
